


The More Loving One

by pikupiku_fang



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang





	1. Chapter 1

 

“也许我在韦恩家下一代的问题上偶尔会合理地忧心过切，”阿尔弗雷德说，他一如既往地在蝙蝠洞里迎接结束巡逻归来的蝙蝠侠，不过当蝙蝠侠小心翼翼地把一个包裹得严实的婴儿从蝙蝠车里抱出来时，意味着接下来要发生的一切就已经和普通的日子一点关系也没有了。“不过我真的不认为偷一个婴儿能解决这个问题。——特别还是外星婴儿。”他看清那婴儿毯上的S标记时又补充了一句。就在蝙蝠车后，那道红披风也在此刻拿捏好了最佳出场时机般飘然落下。  
“记下这个，阿尔弗雷德，”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说，“那种飞来飞去给人塞孩子的送子鸟是存在的，只不过他们在现实里披着完全不同的颜色。”

  
如果某一天你发现一个很可能是来自外太空的神秘太空船从天而降，顺便免费帮你把你家屋顶开了一个天窗（幸运地没有伤及任何一人），里面还有一个盖着事到如今地球人都熟悉的S符号的毯子的小婴儿，你应该怎么做？  
正确答案：通知超人。  
这也是古德曼一家人的做法。而既然他们没有一个人有超人的联系方式，而对着天空呼喊了十分钟之后每个人都觉得自己傻得冒烟，他们转而联系了记者。  
当然，是那家地球人同样都知道的和超人关系特别好的星球日报。

十分钟过去了，也差不多是古德曼一家正要开始心生疑虑时——那个电话里温和的男声说超人很快就会去照看情况，但他真的有那么确定吗？——超人就从天而降了。  
带着一辆蝙蝠车。  
呃，举着一辆蝙蝠车。

他把蝙蝠车放在古德曼家门前（还刚刚好在停车位上），然后——绝对超现实但同时又绝对合乎逻辑地——确实是蝙蝠侠本尊踏了出来。  
“永远不准再这么干了。听清楚了吗？”  
他们听见蝙蝠侠这么威胁超人道。  
“可这样确实更快呀。”  
超人如是辩解。  
“别逼我下次在涂漆里加点料。”

超人咳了一声，他朝着目瞪口呆的古德曼一家转过来，露出一个分外友善的笑容。  
“关于您的房子所造成的破坏十分抱歉，接下来的事情就由我们来处理吧。”  
他们快速地检查了那个飞行器，在更多人被之前的动静吸引过来前就离开了。超人举着那个飞行器，像来时一样飞走了，临走前再次表示了感谢。  
蝙蝠侠则多留了一会。他们提心吊胆地看着他，不知道他会说什么——  
“不要担心，稍候会有人来处理屋顶那个洞。”  
“哦，”屋主恍然大悟：“那个，那不是问题，我们有保险，对吧亲爱的？我猜想外星人什么的，也能算是某种自然灾害了——呃？”  
“没有外星人，没有太空船，你们今天也没有见到超人，他从没有来过这里。会有人来处理你的财务损失及相关善后问题。就这样。”  
在那漆黑的注视下，古德曼一家一个一个缓慢地点起头来。  
“好，懂了。没有外星人，没有超人，什么也没发生，呃，不过，我们可以提到你来过了对不对，我能和蝙蝠车合个影吗，不合影也行只是拍个照——”

蝙蝠车轰鸣而去。

  
“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，面不改色地接过蝙蝠侠递给他的婴儿襁褓。“这么一说我就知道半小时之前卢修斯问我为什么我们要给一家人放烟花把自家屋顶炸出一个洞的事付账单是怎么回事了。”他看看超人：“我可以吗，肯特先生？”  
超人首肯了，他打开襁褓看了一下，婴儿在他轻柔的动作下咕哝了一声，它看起来非常健康，光洁的粉红色皮肤，除了体温稍高一点，和人类婴儿并没有任何不同。刚好婴儿在这时睁开眼，和他四目相对，那双好奇的大眼睛正和它的氪星同乡一般蔚蓝。阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地回以安抚的微笑。  
“她的名字是卡拉，”超人说。  
“很美的名字。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“很高兴你对她第一印象不坏，”蝙蝠侠说，“因为这位超人的表亲要在这里小住一些日子，我们需要一间婴儿房，挑间阳光充足的房间。”  
管家惊讶地挑起眉来。“她要留在韦恩宅？可是——”  
“这里不是养孩子的首选之地？”蝙蝠侠沙哑地笑了，他终于摘下了面罩，解下披风，从蝙蝠侠褪为布鲁斯·韦恩。“这也是我告诉他们的，但最后的讨论结果是她似乎也没有别的更好选择了。”

  
卡拉·佐-艾尔，根据跟她一起到达地球的太空船里所附信息，这是她的全名。孤独堡垒的电脑扫描以及DNA对比结果，确认了她的身份。在氪星毁灭之时她和超人一样，被她的父母放入了设定目的地为地球的太空船，但在她来地球途中似乎发生了一些尚不可知的偏差，导致这个降落延迟了三十年。  
“恭喜你找到了另一个氪星后裔。”神奇女侠说，她和蝙蝠侠一样中途应超人的求助而来，当发现这个求助的原因只是一个小小婴儿时，她也显得有点迷惑不解，“那么，你打算怎么办？”  
“她是我的表亲，显然也是我和氪星之间最后的联系了。我会照顾她，直到她长大成人。”超人说，他低头看着婴儿，卡拉还在沉睡中，她轻柔地呼吸着，他能听见小小的胸腔里的那颗小心脏正在嘭，嘭，嘭，嘭地跳动着。这一切都让他眼中温柔满溢。当他抬起头时，温柔就换为了恳切。  
“我需要你们的帮助。”

当克拉克在星球日报接到那个电话时（ps，谁说加班没点好处的），他能想到的最坏结果是来了另一个佐德将军，因此他呼叫了蝙蝠侠还有神奇女侠，但结果比他想的要好多了。简直出乎意料的好。  
而当他从惊喜中回过神来，开始冷静下来仔细思考到更多现实因素时，克拉克意识到自己这一次面对的挑战，可能比佐德或毁灭日更艰巨。  
这个，不再是一次战斗胜利就能解决的问题，她只有他能依靠，而克拉克需要十年，或者二十年的时间才能完成这个来自他母星的遥远的托付。  
这个忽如其来的领悟，让克拉克头脑空白了片刻，他呆望着那个小飞行器里的小婴儿，忽然一阵虚弱。他可以拦下飞弹，他可以举起游轮，他甚至可以移动星辰，但他却不敢确认，他是否有足够的勇气去抱起那副小小身躯？  
飞行器滴的轻响，提示他唤醒模式已经启动完毕，太空船舱门打开，卡拉忽然呛住了似的，急促地呼吸以至于咳呛起来，超人的心也猛然提了起来，他手足无措地看着她挣扎着呼吸，想起玛莎说过他小时候的事——万一她太小太脆弱了没办法适应地球的空气呢，万一——  
然后卡拉深吸了一口气，她呼吸变缓和了，慢慢地转为沉睡的人那种平和。克拉克不能自己地微笑起来，他的手指落在那玫瑰色的面颊上，感受着生命本身的温暖和柔软。  
“嗨，你这小淘气，”他说，婴儿在睡眠中无意识地咕哝着回应他，“欢迎来到地球。”

 

“我需要你们的帮助。”超人说。  
“当我降落在地球上，我很幸运地被我父母收养了，有整整三十年，世人对我的存在一无所知。但现在情况已经不同了。”  
“你不能把她藏在农场里了。”蝙蝠侠说，还是那样反应快速且一针见血，“她已经不可能像你当初一样，在世人无知无觉时，在农场快快乐乐地被抚养长大。”  
“我还没有告诉玛莎，”超人道：“还不知道要怎么告诉她又来了另一个氪星婴儿。她已经为我做了太多。”  
“即使她想那么做也不可能了。”蝙蝠侠说，“在你的身份曝光之后，玛莎已经两次被绑架用以胁迫你投降了，一次是氪星人，一次是地球人，卢瑟不会是唯一一个知道你从哪里来的人，我们不知道他会怎么利用他知道的信息。但毫无疑问，你氪星表亲的存在就足够让她自己陷入危险。如果有人发现地球上还有另一个氪星人，一个婴儿，他们可以随心所欲地塑造她的人格，猜猜看他们愿意付出多大的代价来获得这个无以伦比的武器？”  
虽然完全同意蝙蝠侠的话，但超人还是被他的措辞给激怒了。“她不是武器。”他反驳道。  
“她是，”蝙蝠侠毫不留情地说，“在除了你之外的人眼里，她就是个潜在的威胁或武器。早点承认这事实可以减少浪费在争论上的时间。”  
“我还以为我们在这里是商量怎么办，而不是吵架的。”神奇女侠打断了他们一触即发的气氛，“说真的，你们俩都应该放松些，你们太容易被对方影响了。超人，你说你需要帮助，什么样的帮助？能帮上你我会很乐意，虽然我完全不觉得自己在育儿方面有任何特长。”  
超人窘迫地挠挠头。  
“呃，既然我们已经都同意，卡拉不能像我一样在农场长大，那就必须有另一个地方。而我在大都会的另一个身份——”  
“卡拉没办法托付给你不信任的人，你又有个一个白天的工作，”蝙蝠侠说，“你快乐的单身汉生活可没办法二十四小时带孩子。我猜你的女友也没有可能考虑为了你辞职结婚当全职主妇带孩子？”  
虽然他语气还是一样尖刻，超人这次却没生气，实际上蝙蝠侠的直接还有点像帮了他的忙。“前女友，”他更正道，对另两位超级英雄讶然的神情耸耸肩，“我死了一次，然后又复活了，这之间还有很多复杂的情况，总而言之，露易丝有她自己的生活。而卡拉，我不知道她和我有多少相同的地方，但大都会的公寓确实不是藏匿一个氪星人的理想场所。她需要的是更隐蔽，更安全的地方。”  
“我希望你不是想把她藏在堡垒中直到她长大成人？”神奇女侠微微皱起了眉，“你不能那样做，她是个婴儿，她需要在一个家庭，一个正常的社区氛围下成长。她需要和别人相联系，你不能把她隔绝于他人，这样她无法融入人类之中。”  
“我认为超人并没有想把他的表亲囚禁起来，他说的是另一个地方，一个适合培养和教导具有超级力量的战士的地方。”蝙蝠侠说，超人略感惊讶地看着他，“我猜对了吗？”  
反而是神奇女侠吃了一惊，“你……想要把她送到天堂岛。”她说，超人点头，但神奇女侠不知怎么的似乎还是有点困惑。  
“那里隔绝人世，自成一个世界。假以时日卡拉的力量觉醒了，你们也知道怎么引导她。”蝙蝠侠说，“要我说，这确实是个很好的选择。”  
“好吧，如果你们都认为这样最好，我会向我的母亲提出这一个建议，并尽力说服她。”她问，“但你真的能够忍受和她分离吗？毕竟，她是你唯一的氪星家人了。”  
超人眨了眨眼，“分离？呃，反正我也不可能一直24小时陪着她，知道有你的族人照顾她，我也会放心得多，当然我飞去天堂岛可能不能像堪萨斯那么便利。”他开玩笑地说，但神奇女侠摇了摇头。  
“这就是我要说的，你没明白，你不能来天堂岛。我能够说服我的族人接受卡拉，但一旦她到了天堂岛，你只能够在她成年之后离开天堂岛才能再见她了。”  
超人的震惊在她意料之中，男人的表情纠结成一团，不再是那个无所不能的超人，而是普通人类的克拉克·肯特。“可是……我不能……这是不能接受的。她在地球就只有我一个家人了。我怎么能够彻底放开她不闻不问？！”他低声挫败地叫出来：“将来我要怎么面对她？那时候我们就会是彻底的陌生人了！”  
“这已经是最好的办法了，超人。”蝙蝠侠说，他显然也没想到天堂岛这个选项会有这一层障碍，但他毕竟没有像超人那样切身的感情纠结，因此能够更快地冷静下来权衡利弊。“除此之外你能想到别的办法吗？是把她留给玛莎，把她们都置于潜在危险中？还是你放弃自己的另一重身份，当个全职奶爸抚养她？想想清楚再决定拒绝这个方案。”  
神奇女侠看着他，又看看超人，蝙蝠侠说得对，但正确的决定不代表它就容易被接受。克拉克显然还在挣扎，她能够明白他的痛苦，他无法就这样放弃他的人生，但也不能舍弃那些能够陪伴卡拉成长的时间。让他在两者中选择任何一个，都像是把心撕成两半。  
“我正在想，我们也许有一个更好的折衷方案。”她忽然开口说，“另一个差不多同样安全，但近得多，限制也少得多的方案。”她看着蝙蝠侠，后者花了相当长的时间才迟钝地反应过来她是什么意思。  
“什么？不！”他就像尾巴被压到的猫一样，只差没有炸毛了。“你不可能是说真的！”  
“这是个好得多的办法。哥谭和大都会距离更近，任何时候需要超人都能够立即赶到。”  
超人也反应过来，“不！”这是第一反应，然后停了停，“呃，但是……”  
他犹豫不决起来。蝙蝠侠惊恐地发现他似乎在认真考虑了。  
“不。”赶在事情不可挽回前蝙蝠侠坚决地再次声明，“你们都在想什么，把一个氪星婴儿藏在哥谭？这根本不可能！更别提布鲁斯·韦恩的身份始终在那么多人的关注下——”  
“而你带着双重身份过了二十年，几乎还没人发现。如果地球上有一个人，能把一个氪星人安全地藏匿于闹市之中，就在世人的眼皮底下，我会说是你。”  
“即使我现在也还没能完全定位蝙蝠洞的所在。”超人也老实承认。  
“另一个我更应该拒绝的理由。让你有更多理由在哥谭来来去去？答案是不。”蝙蝠侠说，“超人，你也最好再考虑一下，你真的能信任我到把你最后一个的同族交给我？”  
“如果她是个成年人，有超级力量，你绝对会第一时间视她为一个潜在的威胁，我会很小心让她远离你。”超人说，他笑了，带着一点点好玩，好像他在说什么你知我知的笑话，这对蝙蝠侠来说是个危险的信号，“但一个什么也做不了的婴儿？我毫不怀疑如有必要你会保护她到生命最后一刻——不是说我希望这种事发生。”  
“答案还是不，”蝙蝠侠最后一次尝试负隅顽抗。“我不是什么氪星保姆，见鬼！”  
“就当是我欠你的，布鲁斯，”超人——克拉克说，他的神情软化，恳切又真诚，“她留在韦恩宅的每一天，我都欠着你。我还没想好这个人情要怎么还，但我真的没有别的办法了——”  
在他说出更多乞求之前，蝙蝠侠粗暴地举手打断了他。  
“够了，再说下去你就该签卖身契了。把那个婴儿给我。”  
超人将卡拉传给他手上，蝙蝠侠硬梆梆地托着那羽毛一样的重量，他低头瞪着那婴儿，有那么一会离奇地期待她能忽然变身，暴动，什么都好，这样他就能想出任何办法来对付她而不是像这样除了担心把她摔在地下之外什么都干不了。  
“看，这样不是很好吗？”神奇女侠愉快地说，为这一天下了结论：“你们就该好好合作，而不是一见面就吵架，这也是为了孩子好。”

 

  
当超人呆在那间临时用来充当婴儿室的客房里和他的氪星表亲独处时，布鲁斯自暴自弃地转向了他的管家。  
“好了，现在你可以开始了，说你想说的吧，说我有多欠考虑，还有这整事有多错误。”  
“请原谅，布鲁斯老爷，不过这不是我眼下想的事，”管家答道，“我正在忙着考虑那间客房要怎么改造成一个婴儿室呢，您有任何建议吗？你觉得小卡拉会喜欢什么颜色的墙纸？我们是不是要加进去一点氪星元素？我记得你在蝙蝠洞里还有一点点私人收藏，没准就用得上呢——等等，你还没找到时机告诉超人你还留着那个。现在得抓紧时间了，孩子长得很快的，一眨眼她可能就进入青春叛逆期了。我不希望你到时候还得和她解释为什么你一边抚养她一边还留着能杀死她的东西。”  
“我没有要抚养那个婴儿，”布鲁斯说，但连他自己听起来都不太自信：“这只是权宜之计。一等到有了更好的地方，她自然就会离开了。至于那个，我会处理的，我只是完全没有料到……会有今天的情况。”  
“说到这个，我真的很好奇他们是怎么说服你接下这个烫手山芋，”管家若有所思地抬头望望楼上，“总不能是超人忽然间口才突飞猛进了，我还记得上次你都没让他连续说上两句话。”  
布鲁斯的下颚咬紧了。“他说他欠我，”那个字眼在他口中泛起一股酸苦，“多可笑，他都死过一次了，但他提都没提那个。现在他却说他可以为此欠我的，阿尔弗雷德，你让我能怎么说不？”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了片刻。“这确实会是个问题。”他再开口时，叹了口气，“在养孩子这件事上，如果一方总是没办法说不，未来他可就有大麻烦了。”  
“这句讽刺以你的标准来说也太失水平了。”布鲁斯说，他放松了些，换话题就代表阿尔弗雷德终于决定要放过他了。  
“事实上，我没有讽刺，问问那些当过家长的人就知道了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“还有大量统计数据证明这一点。”  
布鲁斯啼笑皆非地看着他。  
“我再说一次，我不是要抚养那个婴儿，她只是个……过客，我只不过是提供超人一个地方，没有别的了。”  
“当然了，布鲁斯老爷，您说了算。”阿尔弗雷德说，“不如我们还是回到刚才的问题吧：婴儿房到底要什么颜色？蓝色？红色？还是黑色？还是三种都来一点？”

  
“最后决定是黄色加粉蓝色还有粉红色，”阿尔弗雷德告诉超人，“如果将来她有更偏爱的颜色我们还可以再改，就我个人而言我偏向于更明亮一些的色调。你有什么建议吗，肯特先生？”  
超人一脸大写的茫然。“不好意思？”  
“婴儿室的墙纸颜色。”  
哦，他恍然大悟，“哦，你说的是这个，呃，我不知道，蓝色或粉红都挺好的，我猜，对不起，我完全还没想到这些事……”  
管家对他露出宽容的微笑，这不知怎么更叫克拉克无地自容了，想想看，你是超人，却居然不知道该给婴儿房挑什么颜色的墙纸。  
“没关系，这就是我的工作，照顾到没人注意的所有事。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们的小客人已经睡着了吗？”  
“是的，还有，她喝了那些奶粉。再次谢谢你，我在堡垒已经给她吃过了一点东西，但看来那还不够。”克拉克说，他脸红着轻声道谢的样子就像个大男孩。阿尔弗雷德不由对他多了一分同情。他还穿着超人的制服，但这一刻他只是一个手足无措的新晋奶爸，对他来说，什么事都是新的。  
“婴儿的头等大事只有这两样，吃和睡。”阿尔弗雷德说，“至少一开始是这样，这个时候的他们就像天使，可惜的是，并不会一直是这样。”他感伤地叹口气。克拉克欲言又止，他的目光越过了管家看着从楼梯口上来的布鲁斯，后者远远地站着，打定主意要和这个房间保持距离。  
“呃，我想我差不多是时候告辞了。”克拉克说，他依依不舍地回头看看房内，阿尔弗雷德毫不怀疑他的目光能穿透黑暗，看清那张小婴儿床上的所有细节。“我明天会再过来，如果我来得太早了会不会——”  
“别开玩笑了，我们不能让你就这样离开。恐怕你得留下过夜了，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，后方的布鲁斯发出一个明显的吸气声，然后重重地踏着步子走开了。阿尔弗雷德将之视为自己可以自行其是的许可。他的主人想怎么在姿态上表示冷漠都可以，至于他呢，他只是一个老管家罢了，他当然可以对这个可怜的年轻人多一点同情心。“你是她唯一的依靠了，而这是她在地球上的第一个夜晚，你必须陪在她身边。”

既然如此，那么超人只有恭敬不如从命了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

有人曾做过一个相当不靠谱的调查：人们对超人有什么疯狂的超现实的幻想。结果显示，大多数人都想跟他来一发，你也不能怪这些人，毕竟是超人先穿着那件紧身衣显着一身肌肉飞来飞去的。与之相对的是，只有比较少人幻想和他共度一生永浴爱河，这说明在被色心冲昏头之余人类还是有点理智的，毕竟你不能光凭一个人的外表就能确认他可以和你共同生活。  
以上，是布鲁斯一开始调查超人的时候无意中浏览过那则调查报道时一闪而过的想法。  
令他不能理解的是，所有那些人——愿意来一发的——在他们的幻想中，莫名其妙的总会插入在第二天早晨，超人在厨房里，和他们准备早餐（然后又趁机来了一发）的情节。  
在这一天早上，布鲁斯开始真诚地后悔自己看过那篇文章，并且不幸地在这一刻忽然记起了某一个发生在早餐桌上的荒诞故事的每一个字。  
“在这个宅子里，我们不许用热视线加热食物。”他站了一会，终于出声阻止那个打算偷偷作弊的氪星人，拿着锅子的克拉克僵住了。“你都是这么对你的食物的？不，不必告诉我了。”  
他走进厨房，坏脾气地拖开一把椅子，坐到离克拉克最远的位置上，心里有一秒后悔自己只披了件睡袍就走下来了，特别是当克拉克微微睁大眼看着他的时候，但，去他的，去他的色情幻想，这是他的房子，他的厨房，他可以想穿什么就穿什么。话说回来——“阿尔弗雷德在哪里？为什么他居然让你来动我的早餐？”  
“他在和我妈妈打电话，给卡拉制定一个饮食清单之类的。”克拉克说：“既然我在一边除了瞎添乱也帮不上忙，所以他让我过来给我们两个准备早餐，正好你来了，你的蛋是要全熟还是半熟的？”  
超人，在我的房子里，问我鸡蛋要几分熟。你可能以为再不会有比这更诡异的情节。  
不，更诡异的是，那个早餐色情故事里也有一字不差的这句话。  
他花了太久的时间来磨牙，克拉克等得不耐烦了：“布鲁斯，我还在等着呢？”  
“你不是有个全职的工作吗？”布鲁斯恨恨道，为什么他得一大早就得面对这种事，“还是说你终于放弃挣扎打算当个全职奶爸了？”  
“我请假了。阿尔弗雷德说我能在婴儿室的改造工作帮上大忙。”小记者当着报社所有者的面快快乐乐地说：“以及，不，我现在有更多的理由要保住我的饭碗了。我今天帮阿尔弗雷德签收了一批婴儿用品，你知道一个婴儿围栏差不多就等于我的周薪吗？这简直可怕，等不到卡拉长大我就该破产了。”  
“你不必担心这个，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，他已经结束和堪萨斯的通话走了进来。“在卡拉长大成年之前，所有支出都由韦恩企业赞助。”  
“什么？不，”克拉克惊讶地叫了出来，“我不能这样做。在我请求布鲁斯帮忙收留卡拉的时候绝对没有想要这样。”他求助地看着布鲁斯，请他帮忙，布鲁斯本来都打算说点什么了，但又闭上了嘴。  
“别把这当施舍，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德稳稳当当地说，“韦恩企业将其视为一项有益的投资，一项在未来将证明极有眼光的投资。再说了，这点数字比起布鲁斯老爷近期的另一些投资，像瞭望塔，只是九牛一毛，完全不值一提。”  
“那是完全不同的，卡拉只是我的私事。而瞭望塔是——”  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯出乎他意料地开口了，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，可能仅仅是为了摆脱那个来自地球上某个无所事事者低俗幻想的可怕记忆。“想要让阿尔弗雷德收回他已经做出的决定，你还远不是对手。这也不完全是私事。如果最后让超人沦落到为奶粉钱疲于奔命，对我们所有人来说都是得不偿失。”  
“我完全同意布鲁斯老爷，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德微笑道。  
看看他们，克拉克投降了。“克拉克，”他说，“至少叫我克拉克，在所有这些事之后。”  
阿尔弗雷德从善如流地改口：“克拉克，如果你还是觉得心里不安非要做点什么，你可以上楼去把卡拉抱下来。是时候让她进今天的第一餐了。”  
克拉克侧耳听了一下：“可是我没听见她的哭声，她听起来还是在睡着。”  
“初为家长的第一课：如果你不想总是在半夜三更起来喂奶，最好及早让婴儿养成一定的生活规律。”  
克拉克一晃就从他们眼前消失了。布鲁斯略带遗憾地说：“我还想让他表演一下热视线热奶瓶来证明自己有用呢，被你抢了先。”  
“在这宅子里我们不用超能力来加工食物，我还以为你很坚持这一点呢。”阿尔弗雷德道。  
“只是为了好玩。又不是我要用那个奶瓶。”布鲁斯说：“还有，我不需要你告诉我做得对，我不是三岁小孩了，做了什么还需要奖励。”  
“当然，布鲁斯老爷。”  
“小甜饼要双份。”  
“马上就好，布鲁斯老爷。”

 

布鲁斯并不会天真到觉得他已经顺利跨过了这一天——超人，还有一个超级宝宝在他的房子里——的挑战。  
当然没有。  
克拉克很快带着卡拉又回到了厨房，他小心翼翼地捧着那个婴儿，阿尔弗雷德纠正他的动作，让他把卡拉放在光线充足的地方。“让她多接触阳光，这对她有好处。”他说。布鲁斯吞下地球人都知道这一点的吐槽。  
他的策略是保持安静和距离，把这事隔绝在“与我无关”的安全地带。  
才过中午这一原则就遭遇了一次挫败。  
阿尔弗雷德带着一脸骄傲走下蝙蝠洞来，告诉他目前的情况进展：婴儿室已经改造完毕，克拉克回大都会去了，某处有个爆炸。另外根据玛莎分享的第一手资料，氪星人几乎没有过敏食物，也不会偏食。他们吃和睡都和地球婴儿一样，也就是除了睡觉就是吃和哭，另一个好消息是他们几乎不生病，也不会感染细菌。卡拉会是一个很叫人省心的宝宝。  
布鲁斯严重怀疑这一点。  
“为什么跟我说这些，告诉克拉克去，”他心不在焉地看着黑入哥谭警局找到的关于一桩走私案的新报告，调出监控录像。“他才是那个监护人。”  
“他当然已经知道了，毕竟那就是从他那里获得的经验。”阿尔弗雷德说：“只是认为你也该知道一下。以防万一。”  
“我不——”  
他的回答被一声嘹亮的啼哭打断了，他们一起望向婴儿室的监控画面，卡拉已经醒了，正在活力十足地挥舞着她的小胳膊，声嘶力竭地对这世界表达着她的不满。下一秒画面一花，一个超人从窗口飞进来，连气也不喘地站在婴儿室里。  
布鲁斯皱起眉头，他放下手上的报告，朝上走。阿尔弗雷德跟着他。  
房间里超人正半飘起来，臂弯里圈抱着卡拉，小心地哄着摇着，但卡拉还是执着地啼哭，克拉克眉毛都挫败得倒塌下来了。“我不知道她怎么了，”看见阿尔弗雷德他立即松了一口气，求助道：“我给了她冲好的奶粉，但她好像并不想要这个。”  
阿尔弗雷德接手过来，查看了一下，“我猜她可能是需要换尿布了，啊，果然是。”他说，让克拉克看着他是怎么做的：“如果不及时更换尿布，婴儿会觉得很不舒服，就会哭闹，毕竟她没法开口说出自己的需求。我猜想氪星人的超级感官也会增加她的不适程度。”  
那两个超级英雄都敬畏地看着他动作娴熟轻巧地解决了问题。卡拉换了尿布，立即安静下来了。克拉克在他指点下把她抱过来放回了床上。  
干完了这一切，克拉克回头看着他们，一副完成了功课等表扬的好学生模样，但布鲁斯脸上的阴霾让他的笑容消失了。“呃，怎么了？”  
“我们得定个规矩，你不能这样就随随便便从空中飞过来然后钻进窗户。你会被看见的！超人隔三差五的出入布鲁斯·韦恩的房子？你觉得这该怎么解释？到时候我们迄今为止的努力就一点意义也没有了。”  
克拉克缩了缩肩膀，“对不起，我听见她哭了所以——下次我会更小心的。”

他垂下眼看着卡拉，现在她清爽干净，又吃饱喝足，纯然就是个小天使了。当超人披风的一角拂过她的眼前，卡拉伸手抓住一个角，高兴得咯咯笑着。  
“我觉得她喜欢这颜色。”阿尔弗雷德评价道。  
克拉克咧嘴一笑，他的披风无风自动，轻幅摆荡着让卡拉追着抓着玩了一会，然后婴儿毫无预兆地张大嘴，又大大地打了一个呵欠，她松开披风，几乎在下一秒就半张着嘴睡着了。  
当布鲁斯意识到自己居然就这样傻站在这里看着这一幕足有——到底多长时间来着——他震惊得差点倒退一步。  
克拉克误会了，“布鲁斯，请等一下，我们需要谈谈。”他低头看看自己，做个歉意的表情，这一阵红蓝的风旋即消失在门口，布鲁斯眨了眨眼，他又已经换回克拉克·肯特的格子衫站在了他面前。阿尔弗雷德知趣地给他们留出了私人空间。

“是关于早晨时我们在谈的事。”在他开口前克拉克抢先说：“你知道我不能心安理得地用你的钱，不管那是以韦恩企业还是其他名义。”  
“当我们谈到瞭望塔时你可没有这样的问题。”  
克拉克短促地笑了，有点自嘲地低声说：“那是因为你不知道我做了多久的心理建设才敢让自己心算一下瞭望塔的总体费用，而你做出的预算里甚至还不包括后期维修费用。”  
“我没给过你瞭望塔的预算，还有其他信息，那是完全机密的。”布鲁斯说，克拉克一下子露出啊哦糟糕的表情。“而且那个也只是个初步设想。”  
“一个已经做好了未来五年内维修升级计划的设想？这可真够初步的。”  
“我喜欢把目光放得长远些。而你需要不要乱看别人没打算给你看的东西。”布鲁斯不客气地说：“除了这个你还偷偷用你的X视线看过什么不该看的地方吗？”  
克拉克莫名其妙地脸红了，但依旧坚定地说：“你说瞭望塔是属于联盟的，那么我就有权利知道它到底需要花多少钱才能建起来。”  
布鲁斯有点恼火，每次和克拉克说话他都很容易有这种感觉。氪星人总是能把简单的事变得复杂。“为什么，那些不过是数字。关键是它值得。我们需要这样一个地方，而我正好能够让它成真。就这么简单。”  
“我知道。我不是说这是钱的问题或什么。就是有时候，想想你等于是间接地在我们身上撒钱这事会……或多或少地影响我。”克拉克含蓄地说，“处在你的位置可能意识不到这一点，但关系到钱，有时候会直接关联到人的尊严的。”  
布鲁斯奇异地看了他一眼，他从没想过居然是这点让对方困扰。“你是说我是实际上的金主这一点让你觉得低微？你是超人，钢铁之躯，我还以为你的尊严建立在更高一层的地方，至少更坚硬。”  
“我不是全天候都是超人，”克拉克温和地答道，“也不是低微，我很难解释，我只是不能就那么理所当然地接受，你明白吗？”  
“你也明白我们谈完了什么也不会改变，对吧？”布鲁斯耐心地说：“除非你找到更可靠的出资人，能保证他的资金不会因为任何原因断流，而导致瞭望塔无法运行。”  
“你无法相信其他人能做到这一点。”克拉克说：“我其实也和你一个看法。除了你之外我也想不出有人会把钱不设上限地花在瞭望塔这样的地方。”  
“真高兴我们在这件我根本没必要你同意的事情上达成一致。”布鲁斯讽刺道。  
克拉克有一个地方令人赞赏，就是在某些时刻锲而不舍的精神。  
“但在卡拉的事情上——”  
“也完全一样。”布鲁斯说，“鉴于她呆在我的房子里，就算你想，这笔帐你无论如何是没办法算清的。她需要一个地方，我可以提供这个地方，包括其他相关的一切。话题结束。一开始不是你说服我接纳她的吗？”  
克拉克困窘了一下：“在那时除了她的安危，我还没有来得及考虑到太多现实因素。”  
布鲁斯发出一声嘲笑，这确实像克拉克会做的事：“那你现在学到为人家长的现实一课了，养孩子是一件非常花钱的事。你要付出的，比你想象的要多得多。”  
他的语调中混入一丝苦涩。克拉克看着他，将他的神情尽收入眼中，不由闪过一丝讶异，但他不发一言地等着，等布鲁斯恢复了平常的样子，也就是说，重新瞪着他。  
“那我们还有什么可说的，就这样了。”他尖刻道：“最好早点习惯。阿尔弗雷德说不定过几天就该给你准备一个专用的客房的，既然你以后需要经常来来去去。”  
“你在开玩笑，老爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，他正好返回，听见了他们的谈话，“如果还需要你来提醒我做这个，那可是我的严重失职了。我早就已经准备好了。就在婴儿室的隔壁。  
他对被这忽然的新进展砸得一脸空白的克拉克微笑：“你难道想指望我或布鲁斯老爷来当夜间看护吗，没有这样的好事。哪怕是超人他自己，当一个婴儿半夜里需要换尿布，他就得瞬间到位亲力亲为才行。”

 

于是第二天晚上，克拉克便顺理成章地（又一次）留在韦恩宅过夜了。虽然他并没有怎么用到客房。  
那小婴儿的头靠在他肩膀上，克拉克一下一下地顺着她的背部拍打。她刚刚喝完一瓶奶，心满意足地耷拉着眼皮，马上就又要坠入另一个黑甜乡中。但克拉克还是不多不少地拍打了三十下，终于等到那两声奶嗝，才把她放下。  
“我现在还是不敢相信你是真的，”他对卡拉悄声说，“你可能想不到，我这两天可犯了不少蠢，幸好你将来不会记得这个。我会尽快学习，即使我一开始学的不是那么快也不那么好，也别责怪我好吗？”  
“但有一件事我是可以向你保证的，你很安全，你在一些绝对可靠的人的保护下。我们会尽一切的力量，保护你不受任何伤害。”  
他印一个吻在婴儿额前。  
“晚安，我亲爱的小天使。”


	3. Chapter 3

人们总喜欢把抚养孩子描述得非常感性，掺杂了一堆感伤情绪，听起来就像上一秒你带着一个孩子回家，然后一眨眼就发现他们已经长大成人离家自立。直到克拉克真正变成一个家长，他才发现这种描述有多么的不符事实。  
真相是，当你有一个三个月大的婴儿，时间的每一分每一秒还是原来的每一分每一秒，没有变得更快或更慢，唯一的不同是，你开始希望一天24小时能变成双倍，三倍，或更多更多倍。这样你才有足够的时间去完成需要做的事，同时不让自己被生活和工作两边拉扯得人仰马翻。  
卡拉到达地球半个月后，克拉克做了一件他从没做过也从来不知道自己会做的事：他在星球日报的晨会上无意识地打起了瞌睡，露易丝用铅笔用力一戳他的大腿，同时目视前方。克拉克几乎惊跳起来。算他运气好，佩里只是狐疑地扫了他们俩的角落一眼。  
“你看起来不太好。”晨会后，露易丝拽着他去了天台，顺便塞给他一杯咖啡，克拉克感激地啜饮着。他靠着墙，感觉自己真是精疲力竭，毫无疑问露易丝也是这么觉得的。  
“发生了什么事？我还以为你现在轻松多了，自从你和那谁和解之后，你们也有了更多朋友，最近似乎也没有什么特别棘手的事，至少我是没有发现。可你看起来就像已经好几个星期没合眼了。”她迟疑了一下，声音降低至只有克拉克能听见：“和蝙蝠侠合作真的那么难熬？”  
克拉克差点笑了出来，这也算是某种事实。“有点，但不是他，事实上他已经帮了我不少忙了。”  
“不是蝙蝠侠，那就是更麻烦的人物？是像上次那样严重级别吗？我需要警告相关人士吗？”  
克拉克犹豫了一下，他考虑过究竟要不要告诉露易丝卡拉的存在。从卡拉的安全角度考虑，知道这个秘密的人最好越少越好。但，露易丝是——露易丝，她在超人出现之前就已经是一个非常优秀的记者了，她总是能察觉到事情的蛛丝马迹，特别是背着那个秘密的人就成天在她身边晃荡的时候，想逃过她的眼睛几乎是不可能的。  
“不是那种危险的麻烦，但可能比那个还难解决。”他决定坦白：“半个月前，另一艘同样装着氪星婴儿的飞船坠毁在某地。她是另一个幸存者，她叫卡拉，才三个月大，现在她和我生活在一起。你说我看起来像几个星期没有合眼，那是因为我真的已经两个星期没有睡过觉了。我真的是精疲力竭了。”  
露易丝的眼睛瞪大了，等她终于从克拉克嘴里逼问出整个来龙去脉，她的嘴巴还是没办法闭上。  
“我的天，”她说，全心全意地。“这真是太好了，真的，克拉克。我真为你高兴。我知道你一直以来有多想见一见你的氪星同族，不是佐德那种。”  
“谢谢。”克拉克说，他脸上那点柔软的微笑让露易丝忍不住伸手去抱了抱他。  
“那么你现在，怎么说，是一个单身父亲了，”这个说法让他们俩都微笑起来，露易丝说：“不容易，哈？”  
“相信我，我已经相当了解了。”克拉克回答，尽力不让又一声叹息跑出来。“我几乎没办法睡着，我现在总是在担心她，特别是我不在她身边时——”他忽然停下来，专注倾听。  
“怎么了？”  
“是卡拉，她醒了，没事，阿尔弗雷德已经过去了。”克拉克说，留意到露易丝的笑容。“怎么了？”  
“没事，只是你，还有蝙蝠侠，还有一个婴儿在一个场景中，这个画面。”她随意地用手指比划一下，最后咯咯笑出来：“我真的不能想象蝙蝠侠和一个婴儿在一起的场景，哪怕是布鲁斯·韦恩呢，那简直太奇怪了。”  
“哦，他没有。”克拉克说，“布鲁斯从一开始就是那种保持距离的态度。阿尔弗雷德倒是帮了我很大的忙，我是说，显然也出于布鲁斯的授意。不过他还是坚持自己不牵涉其中。大概还是对外星人保持警戒心什么的。”  
“我还以为你们俩已经解决那个问题了。”露易丝指出。“这也有点自欺欺人了，他怎么可能不牵涉其中，当一个婴儿室就在他楼下？”  
这又会是一个很复杂的话题了。克拉克只能这么说：“我猜在蝙蝠侠那一边，这个问题永远都会存在。特别是现在留在地球上的氪星人的数量忽然间呈倍数增加，经过佐德那一次，他估计都已经开始设计针对卡拉的安全方案了。”  
“这太可笑了，她只是个婴儿。”露易丝不可思议地说，她看了看克拉克：“嗯哼，你没有被他激怒，至少在这一次。我还以为你会坚决地在这一议题和他争个明白呢。”  
克拉克耸耸肩，上次他和蝙蝠侠严重分歧并一定要对方接受自己的观点时结果可不怎么美好。要说他有从中学到什么，那就是人们说的和实际做的，后者更重要。即使超人永远也不可能得到蝙蝠侠的完全信任，但超人请求帮助时，蝙蝠侠确实伸出了援手，不顾自己的秘密会因此暴露。这对他来说也就够了。  
露易丝用胳膊肘撞了撞他，把他从沉思中推回来。“你不打算对我说那句话？所有为人家长的都没法免疫的那个传染病模式？那个全世界最令人没法拒绝的问题之一？”  
克拉克有那么一会看起来完全不知道她在说什么，但马上他就因顿悟而大笑了。“哦，对，你想看看她的照片吗？”

 

“那么，你有她的照片吗？”  
布鲁斯从铺开了武器升级设计图的台子上转过头。他的CEO站在那边，他们本来正在谈到蝙蝠洞的防护升级问题。既然超人已经差不多是天天在他的房子里呆着了，布鲁斯必须得未雨绸缪一下，免得某一天克拉克推着婴儿车就撞进蝙蝠洞里去了。当卢修斯抛出那个问题的时候他的脑子还盘旋在铅合金隔层上。  
“什么照片？”他问。  
“那个超级宝宝的照片。我们可能需要建立一个档案，既然我们正在设计用于测试她能力的系列产品。”卢修斯说，布鲁斯盯着他，“我本来想请阿尔弗雷德给我一张，但他说这个需要你的授权。或者超人的。”  
“不建档。”布鲁斯简单干脆地说，“没有照片，没有名字，所有的文字资料都必须销毁，包括电脑资料。我们不能留下任何能追溯到她的东西。”  
“但根据你的要求，我需要以她的成长来作为参照不断升级更新测试的需求和难度。”卢修斯用合情合理的语气说，“如果没有一个明确的对照客体，这会有点困难。”  
“她现在三个半月大了。这就是你需要知道的。”  
卢修斯露出一个表情，就是每一次他觉得布鲁斯在挑战一个新极限时会有的那种无奈脸。  
“也许我可以根据超人的数据来设计，”他说，忽然异想天开起来，“比如他是什么时候力量开始觉醒，以及他各项能力的极限在哪里。”  
布鲁斯发出一声嗤笑。他转回去继续专注在之前的工作上。  
“我会通知超人你想和他做一次采访，如果你运气够好他肯定是知无不言的。”  
卢修斯扬起眉：“实际上，我想请你代劳，就只是几个简单问题，说不定在他哄孩子的间隙就可以搞定了。”  
他的雇主的背部僵硬了。“他不需要知道这件事。”布鲁斯生硬地说。  
“很抱歉，韦恩先生，我恐怕有不同看法。”卢修斯解释说：“我们的这些小玩意不可能逃过超人的眼睛，短期可能，长期最终还是会露馅的。比起事后解释，我个人认为事前说明会更能表现开放的态度。这不难解释，只是一个观察程序，不同的是一般孩子我们测量他们的身高体重。而超级宝宝我们测试他们什么时候能举起一栋楼。”  
一般来说确实如此，但在这一问题上布鲁斯有过不良记录。现在那个不良记录的遗留还留在蝙蝠洞里待处理。超人如果头脑还正常的话，不会考虑把自己的能力极限和他共享。更别提这里还牵涉到了卡拉。  
“我听说超人是相当通情达理的。也许我们能说通他？”在他沉默时，卢修斯继续尝试着说服他，“如果他能参加到产品的功能测试中，那就更完美了。当然，这是最理想模式，如果只有基本数据，我也可以接受。”  
布鲁斯了悟了，他缓缓地站直身。“你告诉阿尔弗雷德这个了，或者阿尔弗雷德向你确认了这件事。”考虑到他们在说的是阿尔弗雷德，很可能是后者。阿尔弗雷德太了解他了，知道这只是迟早的事。“是他让你和我进行这个对话的。”  
“我们是老朋友了，老人家总是有事没事喜欢交流一下。”卢修斯并不否认。“而且有时候，我们确实需要从旁观者的角度来看问题。这就是我们常说的协作，像蝙蝠侠和超人那种？”他摊摊手，“我说的这些只是一个建议，最后还是一切由你决定。”  
“你们赢了，我会去问他。”布鲁斯阴沉地说。

 

在那些和她有关的事情发生的时候，一如风暴的中心总是最平静，婴儿也正平静无事地呆在韦恩家临湖的露台上。  
她花了很多时间，困惑而入迷地看着头上的半个蓝天。露台外的阳光和风声以及鸟雀嘶鸣包围着她，有那么一缕金色随着时间的推移调皮地落在她的小脚丫上了。她踢了踢脚，没有什么事发生。接着她扭动身体，停停歇歇地，花了半小时，好不容易让自己的小手够到了婴儿车上的那圈蕾丝装饰。  
她抓了它一会，又拔又拉，但粉白色的花边只是巍然不动。她本可以在上面坚持更久一点的，但有人走过来了。  
她冲着脚步声出现的那一边扭过脸去，一张她已经熟悉的脸出现在那里。  
“卡拉小姐，”那人说，“好了，今天晒太阳的时间已经差不多了。我们回里面去吧。”  
然后她头顶上的东西开始移动，明亮的蓝色和绿色消失了，那些流动在空气里的鸟和树叶的声音和气味也消失了。片刻之后，她脑袋上的颜色换成了白色，轮子碾过长毛地毯发出吱吱轻响，穿过走廊一直进入厨房。一股甜蜜蜜的气味扑过来包裹住了她。卡拉认出了这是她喜欢的地方。这里总是非常温暖，还有各种令人愉快的气味，她熟悉的那几个声音在这里也总是更有活力，虽然有的时候一些气味会让她鼻子痒痒想打喷嚏。  
“现在我得去照料些别的事了。”那人说，他调整了一下婴儿车，拍了拍她不安分的小脚丫。“在这里等我一会，好吗？然后我们就回楼上去。”  
他的脚步声慢慢远去，卡拉动了动小拳头，无意中扫过脸颊，然后她想出了另一个好主意，将她的拳头塞进了嘴里，津津有味地吮吸起来。  
又有一个脚步声靠近过来了，但不是原来的那一个。这一个更轻更快，几乎马上就走了进来。卡拉转头去追寻那个声音来处时，和一双眼睛对上了。  
她喉咙里滚过一个表示快活的单音，把已经含得湿漉漉的拳头抽出来，欢欣地朝对方伸出去。  
“你选错了寻求关注的对象。”来人如此告诫她，他走过她身边，弄出一阵细碎的响动。当他再次经过时，脚步稍微缓了一下，卡拉又试探着咕噜一声。  
“试多少次都是不，我还有工作。”她得到的只是再次拒绝，“卖萌这一套留着等克拉克回来吧。”  
他毫不迟疑地走开了。卡拉失望地把拳头塞回嘴里。  
自己的拳头很快不那么好吃（玩）了。一种奇怪的失落感慢慢笼罩了她，卡拉吧嗒着嘴哼哼了几下，但没人在她周围，于是她把哭声憋了回去，半分钟后，又不甘心地哼哼了一下。  
还是没人来。  
她又把拳头塞了回去。  
终于，第一个人回来了。  
“抱歉，花的时间有点长。”他说，那双手轻柔地将她抱起，并托在臂弯里。卡拉伸展开胳膊，去够那个伸到她脸前来的奶瓶，狐疑地哼唧一声，还是顺从地张开嘴巴不太热情地把它咬住了。  
她解决了她的午餐，在第一个呵欠开始时就被抱着上楼去了。但走到半中途，一个电话打断了这一天既定的流程。  
“啊，克拉克……那可真是不幸……没关系，我们可以安排，别担心。她很好——卡拉，想和克拉克打声招呼吗？”  
卡拉冲着那转向她的话筒响亮地吹了一个口水泡泡。  
她紧贴着的胸腔因为轻笑而微微震动起来。“是的，她差不多是要去睡觉了。。”  
他们继续朝上移动着，卡拉把她的头沉沉地靠在那宽宽的肩膀上。  
“看来今天晚上，你要一个人过夜了呢。”

 

她不喜欢一个人。  
太安静了。没有树叶被风撩拨得哗哗响，没有鸟雀上下跳动鸣叫，没有所有那些乱纷纷的人声喧哗。紧闭的门窗隔绝了所有的一切。她努力又努力地听了又听，整座房子里只有楼下座钟的慢吞吞的响动。日间包围着她的事物，似乎都藏起来了。  
这叫她疑惑。  
也没有心跳。那些她已经熟悉的心跳，还有那个她从一开始就在倾听的，总是在她不安时环绕左右，即使缺席也会准时回归的心跳，这一次，一起消失了。  
失去了这一层安慰的屏障，黑暗便令人不安。  
卡拉等着，等着那个人回来，他总是会回来的，沉稳而明快，充满在他的声音和心跳里，还有他的色彩，都充满了明亮的生命力。  
她等了又等，那人还是没回来。

在耐心告罄的时候，卡拉做了婴儿唯一能做的事：  
放声大哭。

她哭得声嘶力竭，仿佛被全世界亏待了那么委屈而绝望——她全心全意地相信自己确实是被遗弃了——当她哭得忘我，也忘了呼吸，不幸马上就要哽噎在自己的眼泪里时，有谁把她一把从婴儿床上拿了起来。  
卡拉惊讶得几乎要忘了哭泣。一个哭音停顿在她喉咙里，发出滑稽的嗝声。  
裹在一团暗色里的男人和她对视着。她认出了那双眼睛。  
“认出我了？我猜也是这样。”那人说，经过处理的声音异常低沉粗砾。“在黑夜里看东西对你来说几乎没有困难，对吧？”  
卡拉盯着他，被他和平时不一样的声音（还有样子）迷住了，她伸出手，想够到他的脸，但在她抓住那两个小尖角的时候，他把她挪远了一些。  
然后他摘掉了面罩，那张她熟悉的脸回来了。  
“好吧，你的监护人在哪里？在你要哭得把半个哥谭都吵醒的时候，就没人来给你塞个奶嘴吗？”  
他不是很礼貌地摇晃了一下还悬在半空的婴儿。但卡拉咯地笑了一声，把这个当成了新游戏。  
但另一个人不这么想，当她被放下时，卡拉不满地哼唧起来了。她舞着胳膊想再次起来玩。那只套在黑色皮革手套里的手把她按回去，就被卡拉四肢并用地抱住了。  
“……干得漂亮，”男人说，“再加把劲，你就真的能抓住我了。”  
他轻而易举地把变成小章鱼的小氪星人从自己手臂上扒拉下去。  
“啊。”卡拉抗议。  
“现在是晚上，闭上你的眼睛，睡觉。”男人命令道。  
卡拉看着他。  
“现在不是你的游戏时间。睡觉。”  
卡拉继续看着他。  
对方深深叹息，垂下头来。“算了，居然打算跟你讲道理，是我犯蠢了。”他嘀咕道。  
卡拉不知道他在说什么，但既然他还没走，她又嗅到了胜利的味道，再次把手举起来。  
“你知道这个没得商量。”  
卡拉嘟起嘴巴，她可熟悉这个拒绝的语气了。她赌气地在床上跺了跺脚。  
沉默又一次扩散于这一空间。直到在黑暗中的人开口。  
“我在设计一个测试产品，”他说，“不是那种萌萌但无用的益智产品，更实用，能系统地监控和测试你真实的力量增长。我本可以自我辩护说那是全然无害的，也不是特别针对你。不过，对你说谎毫无意义，对吧。你才不知道我在说什么，基本上我只是在自言自语而已。”  
他抓了抓头发，自嘲地笑了。卡拉打了一个呵欠，她开始困了。  
“这感觉应该很奇怪吧，刀枪不入，很可能将来还能够无所不能，却又无知无觉，无能为力。”他说，“你根本不知道你到了一个怎么样的世界。你不知道有多少人，那些野心家会想要得到你，利用你，而像我这样的人——”  
婴儿闭着眼睛，呼吸轻柔缓和，她睡着了。

克拉克在走廊中猛地顿住步子。“那个混蛋，”他低语，不敢相信。“狡猾的混蛋。”  
“克拉克？”露易丝在前面也停下来看他，一个调查报道的重要消息提供人忽然间改了口，导致他们都被留下来加班，要赶在报纸出街前把全部的资料和原始采访记录都再核对一遍，以免出岔子。“有什么不对吗？”她关切地问，“是卡拉有什么事吗？”  
克拉克吸口气让自己镇静下来，快走几步赶上她，“没事，她很好……有人和她在一起。”  
“要是你实在不放心卡拉，你可以先走的。我一个人也行。”露易丝说，“反正我们已经完成了大部分。”  
克拉克摇了摇头，“没关系，那件事我可以……稍后再处理。”他咬着牙说。


	4. Chapter 4

克拉克坚持到把最后的校订稿送出去印刷才离开了星球日报社。他没有立即飞往哥谭，经过高度紧张的一夜，他的大脑还保持在兴奋状态，而一旦不再需要全神贯注在工作上，之前强压下的怒意又卷土重来。  
他现在的状态不够好，不足以将其压制下去。  
在这个时候，他回到韦恩宅只会再次扬起一场战争，他会说出一些刺人的话，蝙蝠侠毫无疑问会回应另一些更刺人的，然后局面就变得更难看，而他们好不容易建立起来的信任和合作，很可能就此毁于一旦。  
克拉克心底有个声音说：他才不在乎，他不在乎蝙蝠侠的信任或别的，让他见鬼去吧。显而易见那个男人也从来不在乎他的信任，证据就是他选择了做出那样的事。克拉克可以原谅布鲁斯不能完全信任他，但对卡拉，一个婴儿——  
他的双目猛然灼热起来，在他不能自己地射出热视线切割开马路吓跑行人之前克拉克咬紧牙关，低下头将那股沸腾的怒意压制回去，深吸一口气之后继续走路，转入一个没人的角落里匆匆换装，飞回他在大都会的公寓。  
他用备用钥匙开了门，公寓里有一股太久没有人活动而闷出来的发霉气味，让他鼻子发痒。克拉克打开了窗子，在让房间透气的时候进了浴室。  
他花了比平时更多的时间泡在浴缸里，但滚烫的热水也不能让他紧绷的身体放松下来。  
他很愤怒，这愤怒之中又夹杂了太多个人情绪，还有旧日未清的猜疑和纠葛。  
不论他是不是死而复生过一次，在超人的那一身制服下面，他还是那个愤怒不安的，面对人类的猜忌和多疑时无所适从的年轻人。尤其是这种猜疑来自一个他本该可以去信任的人。

当水渐渐变凉，克拉克拔掉了塞子，水流哗哗从他脚下流走，克拉克忽然听见了一个响亮的笑声。  
是卡拉。她醒来了。  
克拉克并不知道自己立即微笑起来。即使在他最失望最疲惫的时候，他的潜意识里还在听着她，听着她在睡梦中发出那些细小的愉快的动静。当她醒着的时候，她就是个停不下来的小东西，所有情绪都清晰强烈让人不能忽视她。  
克拉克的心脏抽痛起来。这一瞬间他知道自己有多么爱她，而她是如此美好，好得他恐怕自己没法留住她。  
但他会办到的。  
即使这代表他要挑起另一次战争，即使他必须去面对他永远不想和他站在对立面的那个人。

 

早晨的韦恩宅的感觉并不像战争。  
几乎在他刚站在门前的同一时间阿尔弗雷德就把门打开了。管家一手拿过他的包一手接过他拎着的西装袋，不动声色地挑眉。  
“所以今天你是出差到哥谭？”他说，克拉克即使心里装了太多事，也不由得笑了。  
“没错。一个临时的采访任务。而既然我都已经在这里有一个据点了，所以我想不如就直接过来了。”他耸耸肩，“不过晚一点我还得去指定的酒店晃一晃走个过场。”  
“当然了，让我把这些拿上楼。”阿尔弗雷德说，又补充说：“卡拉已经醒了，我把她放在厨房，她喜欢那里。”  
谁能不喜欢有阿尔弗雷德的厨房呢，克拉克想，他走过去，卡拉正坐在她的婴儿车里，脑袋上戴着一个粉蓝色有兔子耳朵的帽子，她一刻不停地扭来扭去左看右看。  
“早安，小天使。”  
卡拉抬头看着他，高高兴兴起用她的小手拍击着面前的板子。“哒。”  
克拉克蹲下身，握住了她的手，那小小的手圈成拳头状，在他手里轻轻挣扎着，克拉克只是和她摇了摇便放手了。  
“对不起昨天我必须留你一个人。”  
卡拉眨着她的大眼睛，听懂了他的歉意或者完全没有在乎他在说什么，在晨光里她的每一丝头发都晶晶亮。  
“哒。”她的小拳头有力地落在板子上。  
“这种事不会再发生了。”他保证。  
“你不该对她说谎，这种事显而易见是会再次发生，你干的就是和各种意外打交道的工作。”  
克拉克猛然抬头，只看见那道人影步入厨房，就让他双眼袭上一次炙热的刺痛。他咬紧牙，低头看着地板，控制自己不要忽然射出热视线。  
“惯于暗中行事的大师在教我不要说谎。”他说，布鲁斯在他的主位上落座，无视了卡拉冲他展开的热情的笑脸。他甚至都没有瞟克拉克一下。“多讽刺。还是在你那个灵活的标准里，不说等于没有撒谎？”  
“我是没有说谎。”布鲁斯说，他可真敢眼也不眨地说瞎话，克拉克第一次知道为何人会怒极而笑。  
“对，你没有说谎。你只是一声招呼不打就做了。在我以为我可以信任你的时候，你却计划着把一个婴儿，当成一个实验室小白鼠——”  
克拉克的话突兀地止于卡拉碰了碰他的脸。  
“哒。”她担忧地拍着他，“吖？”  
克拉克挤出一个笑。“没事，别担心，我们只是在谈一些事——”他暂时闭了闭眼睛，向前靠在她微凉的额头上。她闻起来是混合着奶香和爽身粉的甜蜜清爽。  
甜蜜清爽的小巴掌又拍在他的脸上。  
“哒。”  
克拉克哑然失笑了。  
“谢谢。”他悄声道，亲亲她的嫩脸蛋。卡拉眼睛睁得大大的看着他，但她的注意力从克拉克那里转移开了，拍了一下面板。“哒。”  
“我本指望我可以信任你，”克拉克说，“我本指望，你在做这些之前，至少能先和我打声招呼。”  
“我是通知了你。”布鲁斯说，有点像在磨牙，“我可没得选择，有人逼着我那么做。”  
“是啊，当一切既成事实时，你甚至都不是当着我的面告诉我的。”克拉克回头怒视他，“你是对一个婴儿说！你知道我在听着她，你知道我会听到的，这就是你在通知我了。干得漂亮啊。”  
布鲁斯近乎粗鲁地把面前的早餐推开了，他微微垂下视线看着半蹲在地板上的克拉克，“是你要求得太多了，超人，”那冷冷的称呼带回了一点记忆里的刺痛，“你要求完全的坦诚和信任，那是不可能的。蝙蝠侠有他自己的行事风格，过去是那样，以后也不会变。”  
“你是在说你永远也不会真正信任我咯？”  
“我信任你。”布鲁斯说，“我又不瞎，我看到了你做的事。但你的问题也是这个。你总是过于感情用事。你想要做好事，做正确的事，并不意味着你的行为或意图总是能带来好的结果。”  
“并不意味着对你来说够好。”克拉克主动解读，“我对你来说总是不够好的。你的标准简直无人能及，我怀疑我有可能达到足够好的那一天吗？”  
“如果有一样东西是完美的，那必定是假的。”布鲁斯答。  
“至少你完美地做到了逻辑自洽。”  
布鲁斯哂笑，克拉克站起来，拉过一把椅子坐到了他对面。他一言不发地盯着布鲁斯看。  
“如果你是想用沉默来对我施压，”布鲁斯说，“就告诉你一声，这对我没用。”  
“我没有，”克拉克说，“我在等着你的解释。我可以无视你对我的猜疑和防备，随便你。但卡拉，她住在这里，她的安危完全系于你的一念之间，给我一个理由，为什么我不应该直接带着她离开去求助戴安娜哪怕十几年看不见她会撕碎我的心，而是继续信任你会保护她而不是反过来？”

卡拉似乎察觉到自己的名字出现了，她转过来看看他们。  
布鲁斯朝她的方向偏偏头。“你有认真注意过她吗？她是不同的。”  
“她是个氪星人，这就是你想说的？”克拉克说，“她当然是，但她也是个婴儿。”  
“是，也不是。”布鲁斯说，“你可能把自己代入她来思考什么对她最好，但她和你是完全不同的。举例来说，你的能力初次觉醒在什么时候？八岁？中学？忽然间发现自己和别人不一样，一定吓坏你了。”  
克拉克不知道他想说什么。  
“卡拉不需要经历这种事。我猜她可能是一出生，或至少到达地球之后，就已经有了一部分能力。”  
克拉克知道卡拉能够在黑暗中视物，但除此之外她和一般婴儿几乎没两样。

“离这里三里地远，向北的方向有一座小教堂，每天早上，教士会准时敲响晨钟，但从上个星期开始，他们的钟走慢了三分钟。  
“为什么我会知道这个？我不知道。我从没注意过那个地方。但她知道。她听见了。”  
克拉克猛然转头去看卡拉。婴儿也正举手在面板上拍下。“哒。”她欢欢喜喜地说。与此同时，大厅里的座钟发出报时声。  
“看起来今天他们已经把时间调准了。”布鲁斯说。

他朝克拉克抛丢过来一只厚厚的文件袋。克拉克把它打开了。  
“这些是所有的设计图纸和功能说明。”布鲁斯说，他看着克拉克用飞快的速度翻过那些纸，再抬起头来时，眼中的敌意消失了。  
“基本上所有的监测都是被动触发，只有在检测到数值超过正常值才会发出警告，如果她什么也没做，它们就只是普通的玩具。”布鲁斯说，“任何时间你方便都可以直接访问卢修斯提出看法，我想他会很高兴接待你的。”  
“呃，”克拉克说，他忽然露出有点茫然的空白表情，“他们没告诉你吗？”  
“告诉我什么？”  
“我和布鲁斯·韦恩，我是说，星球日报今晚和布鲁斯韦恩有一个采访。”从布鲁斯的表情来看他确实完全不知道，克拉克说：“我本来打算晚上才和你谈这件事，我没想到你居然能赶上早餐。”  
布鲁斯皱起眉。“这会很麻烦。”  
“是啊，”克拉克说，“现在我都不知道晚上和你吵什么好了。”


	5. Chapter 5

卡拉四个月大的时候，克拉克带她回去了孤独堡垒。  
上一次她来这里，也是她在地球上的第一天，已经过去一个月了，感觉上却比一年还要漫长。克拉克很想说比起当时，他现在已经更能进入状态。但事实上还是一样，他的自信还是如履薄冰。他就像一个闭着眼睛走在悬崖边上的人，每迈出一步都担心下一秒就要踩空。  
“别担心，”听到他这么形容自己时，阿尔弗雷德答道：“超人可以飞，不是吗？”  
克拉克的面孔明亮了一瞬，但是：“可卡拉还不能，”至少现在还不能。  
昨天阿尔弗雷德骄傲地宣布，卡拉这个月比上一个月重了650g，还长高了4cm。  
他宣布这个的时候，布鲁斯依旧站得远远地，面带狐疑打量卡拉：“650g？真的？我看不出任何不同。”  
克拉克很想表示同样的意见，但阿尔弗雷德脸上的神情让他很识趣地把这些都吞了回去。  
“我希望她能长得更快一点。”他改说道，“最好马上大到能够保护她自己——这个想法很自私吧？”  
“世界上再没有比这个更不自私的愿望了。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
这也是为什么他需要回孤独堡垒——为了给卡拉做一个更全面的检查，他需要了解在她的第一个地球月之后，卡拉身上是否发生了什么变化。韦恩企业所提供的那些“玩具”，诚如布鲁斯所言，仅仅是一个基本的被动的监测。他们需要更多切实的数据。  
当他把卡拉放在平台上时，克拉克转身操作，当氪星语响起，卡拉也发出了好奇而兴奋的咕哝声，克拉克不由笑了。这也提醒了他，他或许该考虑一下什么时候让卡拉开始学习她的母星的语言，也许他还可以建议让蝙蝠洞和堡垒的电脑建立一个安全通信通道，从而实现远程连线，技术的实现不会太难，最难的部分在取得布鲁斯的同意。  
这又回到他们之间的那个老问题：他们可以合作，毫无疑问。当他们面对的只是从某处跳出来的超级恶人时，他们总能合作得很好，但一旦换回到某个具体决策，涉及立场的进退，情况就完全两样了。蝙蝠侠现在还是严禁他插手哥谭事务。以至于超人每次掠过这个城市上空都要在内心做一番斗争。他不能做到对所有发生的坏事视而不见，而如果超人胆敢贸贸然地把他的红靴子落在哥谭的土地上，就要有面对蝙蝠侠怒火的自觉。如果可能，克拉克还是喜欢他们和平相处的状态。  
现在因为卡拉的缘故，蝙蝠侠不能再无比顺口地对超人说滚出哥谭这句话，已经足够他恼火一段时间了。克拉克实在不想再触他的逆鳞。  
关于蝙蝠侠的念头让克拉克有点分了心，几乎没留意到屏幕上的数据变化，也没有听卡拉咿咿呀呀地自言自语。当克拉克转身时，他才发现发生了什么。  
卡拉不在平台上了，她正漂浮在半空中。  
知道他们要回堡垒，今天阿尔弗雷德给她搭配的是红蓝色系的超人婴儿装。而现在，这一个小小的迷你版超人，就漂浮在克拉克眼前。  
卡拉并没有意识到发生了什么了不得的事，她还在专注地抬起上身去够自己的脚，在她抓住脚趾头的时候，整个人也顺势翻转了90°，直立在半空中。  
克拉克屏住了呼吸，近乎敬畏地看她。布鲁斯是对的，卡拉和他确实不一样。  
他花了那么多的时间去学着怎么去做一个氪星人，而卡拉在这方面却已经是一个天生的大师了。克拉克几乎要嫉妒她。  
他伸手出去，让婴儿落在他手上。卡拉挥动着手脚，很高兴自己又获得他全部的注意力。她贴到他胸前，用力地拉拽着那里和自己一样的“S”。“咿。噗。”她说。  
“你想回家了？”克拉克问，他颠了她一下，卡拉咯咯笑起来。“这么快就想回去了？”卡拉亮晶晶的笑眼告诉他猜对了。  
“好吧，那我们就回去。我们还有一个大惊喜要秀给他们看呢！”

 

他们回到韦恩宅，克拉克花了五分钟将相关人士召集过来，宣布这件大事。  
“她能飞了。”他说。  
他得到的反应平静得颇令人失望，布鲁斯连眉毛都没动一下，阿尔弗雷德好歹礼貌地哦了一声，问，“是在堡垒发生的吗？”  
“对，准确来说她只是飘起来，但比起飞行，漂浮实际上需要运用到更微妙的操控力。”克拉克说，“至少对我来说是这样。”  
“所以，她能飘起来，代表她也能飞，”布鲁斯说，“只看她想不想。”  
“理论上是这样。”  
三人的目光都落在他们讨论的中心人物身上，很显然，此刻卡拉并不想表演自己被发现的新能力，无论是飘还是飞。虽然看得出来，她确实因为观众人数相对平时倍增而情绪高涨，在他们盯着她看的五分钟里，卡拉已经玩遍了她这一个月以来学会的所有花样，她蹬腿，活动手指头，转头依次看他们，对他们笑，翻身，抓耳朵，还试了一次把脚拉上来，没成功。  
又五分钟过去了。她对一动不动的围观者们失去了兴趣，再次试着去抓自己的脚。  
在这无法形容的沉默里，克拉克每一秒都更尴尬一点。“我发誓她真的做了。”他说，“也许她只是——”  
布鲁斯瞄了他一眼，一言不发地转身走开，向楼上走去。克拉克咽下嘴里那股苦涩的失落，当然了，布鲁斯肯定会觉得他实在太蠢了——  
然后布鲁斯再次走了回来，“卡拉，”他唤道，确保正在地板上努力想把自己的右脚塞进嘴里的卡拉停下来，看向他，并留意到他在干什么：他把一个红色的小抱枕明显地放在楼梯扶手上。  
卡拉盯着他看，克拉克也盯着他看，那是一只粉红色的小鳄鱼，也是卡拉最喜欢的玩具，特别是她学会翻身之后，总是孜孜不倦地反复爬上，然后失衡仰倒，翻身再爬上去这个过程。克拉克每天都至少要花十分钟来把她落在上面的口水弄干。他们还有另外好几个备用的小枕头，但卡拉就是神奇地只认这一个。  
克拉克忽然意识到将会发生什么事。  
果然，卡拉立即放弃了啃脚，她快速爬到楼梯边，并且奋力攀着楼梯坐直起来。她朝上渴望地仰着头，但布鲁斯残忍地摇头。“不，”他说，“你得自己来拿。”  
卡拉撅起了嘴，拍了一下地板。克拉克暗想，布鲁斯的“不”说不定是卡拉认识的第一个词。  
“不行，”布鲁斯重复道，“自，己，来，拿。”  
克拉克把脸转到一边窃笑。他不知道这个激将法有没有用，但卡拉和布鲁斯的拉锯战从第一天她进入这个宅子就开始了，克拉克不会承认，但他确实一直都带着期待等着这场力量悬殊的战役的结局。他的目光和阿尔弗雷德相遇，从后者眼底闪动的笑意中，克拉克知道自己不是一个人。  
一个红蓝色的小球猛然从地板上弹起来，在克拉克意识到发生了什么时，他傻兮兮地张开嘴，幸好他不是唯一被吓到的人。布鲁斯缓缓地看着自己的手，又看向已经撤退到离他远远的角落里的卡拉，而原本在他的手掌和楼梯扶手之间的粉红抱枕，已经被她坐在了屁股下。  
“吧。”她得意地宣告，随即屁股一滑，一个不稳，再次仰面滑倒。  
布鲁斯转向克拉克。这一个氪星人脸上胜利满满的咧嘴大笑，并不比另一个成熟多少。  
“我告诉过你了。”克拉克说，“她能飞。”  
“我就当你这是同意我把所有她能接触到的出入口防护升级了。”布鲁斯答道。

 

“……你能相信吗，”克拉克对露易丝说，“不管在任何时候，他总是能够让事情朝着他想要的方向走！他究竟是怎么做到的！？”  
露易丝只能深表同情而爱莫能助，“我想答案大概只能是，他是蝙蝠侠，亲爱的。”


	6. Chapter 6

有时候他确实觉得他老了，证据之一就是他越来越不耐烦浪费时间在听别人说冠冕堂皇毫无意义的废话。  
台上的主持人正在介绍韦恩集团对市政工程的贡献，并顺势转为对布鲁斯·韦恩本人的赞美，当她略带调侃地将他新近见报的一则韵事新闻串联进来时，周围的人群发出了善意的轻笑声，布鲁斯从善如流地举杯致意，于是笑声转为了拍掌，而布鲁斯心里的烦躁更以倍数增加了。  
在他更年轻一点的时候，偶尔他还是会享受这种人前的伪装，甚至是如鱼得水，从中得到他想要的东西。但现在，虚与委蛇已经越来越不适合他了。年龄增长给他带来的是和沉稳相反的急躁，原因放眼四周看看就知道了，什么也没有改变，只有时光白白流逝。  
这之中最痛苦的莫过于，他自己却还没有老到足够心如死灰。  
“我已经老到不想浪费时间听这些废话了。”戴安娜的声音从他身后响起，布鲁斯暗暗吃了一惊，直到他看清她并没有将她那索套放在他身上。她穿着一袭米色露背长裙，紧紧贴在她身上，那之下藏不了比一张纸更薄的东西，对着布鲁斯打量的目光她一扬眉。  
“看见我很惊喜？”  
“我还以为你回岛上去了。”他顺着她说，亚马逊公主定定地盯着他看，如天鹅般优雅转动的颈背引来周遭注目，然后她微微一笑，凑近到了足以引起观者误会的距离。  
“我有点放心不下你们，所以我回来了。”她说，“你们怎么样啦？”  
“这个嘛，”布鲁斯学她的样子，亲密地和她咬耳朵：“卡拉很好，克拉克已经能够闭着眼也能冲出一份比例完美的奶粉了，换尿布则强差人意。你要是有空可以过来观赏一下。”  
“我肯定不愿意错过这个机会的。”戴安娜说，调侃的眼神转为和熙。“那么，他又怎么样了？”  
“很忙。”布鲁斯答：“忙着在三个身份之间转换，记者那份暂时还没有被开除的问题，奶爸这份勉强及格，至于剩下那个，还是老样子。”  
“你还是没有和他好好谈过。”戴安娜说，言下带着一丝责备。  
布鲁斯防备地说，“谈心不是我的强项，何况我们也都不知道他是否真的需要别人的帮忙。你既然这么关切，或许应该自己去说。”  
戴安娜叹气：“我的经验对他来说太陈旧了。你相对来说更合适。我还以为你当初同意接受卡拉，这也是原因之一。”  
他确实是，但布鲁斯不喜欢戴安娜的语气，好像一个成年的女性长辈在对着两个不听话的小男孩在说教。  
“他如果需要帮助，他会自己开口的。”他低声咬着牙说：“他是成年人了，戴安娜。”  
戴安娜要回答他，但忽然敏锐地抬起头来。在他们周围，人们正在互相接头接耳，空气里弥漫着一股惶惶不安的气氛。  
主持人也停了下来，她侧头向某人说了几句话，然后转回台上。  
“对不起，各位，我刚刚听到一个消息，在大都会发生了一起劫机，相信你们都已经在各自的手机上刷新到了。我们可能最好停——”  
忽然被打开的电视新闻片头音乐盖住了她的声音，人们都整齐划一地朝着那边扭过头去。  
“……我们获知这起劫机危机已经解除了，还尚不知晓劫机者的身份和动机——是超人！他带着飞机下来了！看来飞机机体丝毫无损，真是一个奇迹，或者说，又一个超人的奇迹。……好了，他下来了，超人！能不能——哦，他飞走了。”  
镜头里的红蓝色身影在天际一闪而过，晃回记者无奈的脸：“好吧，又一次，超人又拒绝了采访。看来今天他心情还是不太好。”  
当记者开始采访乘客，电视适时消声，人们也纷纷背转身去，三三两两低声地交谈起来。  
“这就是我说的，你不能等到他大声呼喊的时候，那就会太迟了。”戴安娜说，“即使是神，也会需要别人的帮忙。”  
“根据我的个人经验，他不是神。”布鲁斯说，“再说他也还不够信任我，我认为由另外的人来开这个头比较好，是时候去请著名的莱恩小姐纵身一跃了。”

 

如果有人问她想要什么超能力，露易丝悠悠然地看着远处坐在长椅上头挨头亲密交谈着的两个女人想，她会选能听见无论多远的地方，那些让她感兴趣的人在说什么。（注1）  
她一直对人感兴趣。这或许是也是她选择这一个职业的原因之一：她想要知道人们在做什么，为什么那么做，想知道那些从街头走过去的人们，那些带着微笑或愁苦神情的各种肤色的面孔，他们过着什么样的生活，他们的过去和未来都有过或将有什么故事，以及为什么他们会走到这一境地。  
真实的人生对她永远充满吸引力。这也可能是她干这一行干得特别好的原因之一。她身上从来不缺乏那种打破砂锅问到底的韧性和耐心。  
一道高挑纤长的身影出现在露天咖啡座外，亚马逊公主优雅地顾盼一下，眼睛定位了她，唇角滑过一个小括弧，她穿过人群款款朝着露易丝的方向走过来。  
露易丝站起来迎接她，戴安娜落在她面颊边上的那个吻带着清爽炽烈的气息，让露易丝重新落座时心跳还有些不稳。有时候她怀疑自己是否过于痴迷于超能力者，先是超人，然后是戴安娜，但他们是完全不同的，克拉克是克拉克，而亚马逊人身上令人着迷的魅力不单单因为她是一个神。  
她们认识是在那个悲剧性的事件之后。戴安娜·普林斯低调地出现在克拉克在堪萨斯的葬礼上，和她一起的还有著名的布鲁斯·韦恩，同时秘密身份为蝙蝠侠的男人。  
彼时露易丝还沉浸在悲痛中，无暇顾及他们的存在，也不认为她和他们还会有更多交集。但半个月之后，普林斯女士带着一份外卖出现在她的公寓门外。  
一开始她们几乎没什么话好聊，戴安娜似乎也只是单纯路过来确认她没有吞下一整瓶安眠药然后躺在装满水的浴缸里死去。慢慢地，神奇女侠来得越来越规律，露易丝也从这止于礼貌的拜访里，感觉到了更多义务之外的善意。  
“这是你和他的分工吗？照顾亡友的家人？”有一次戴安娜又来时露易丝问道，她刚刚和玛莎通过电话，玛莎无意中提及布鲁斯·韦恩也会时不时探访堪萨斯。“他负责母亲，而你负责未婚妻？”  
“布鲁斯那么做了？”戴安娜说，她似乎也觉得惊奇，“不，这不是什么说好的分工，我们和他也算不上朋友——如果有第二次机会，我会很愿意成为他的朋友。但我们都错失了机会。”  
她环顾着露易丝的公寓，最后看向露易丝，“我来这里，是因为我懂得那种失去所爱之人的痛苦。我还知道，不像大多数人认为的那样，无论过了多长时间，这痛苦也无法淡去。”  
那之后她们之间那道无形的墙就消失了。戴安娜更经常地出现在她的公寓，甚至报社，在露易丝赶稿时给她带外卖，咖啡。她们成了某种朋友，露易丝从来没想过自己会有的那种，她们不一起逛街购物，也不在一起八卦彼此认识的人。她们只是分享外卖和不需多余言语填充的陪伴。  
在超人回归之后，神奇女侠和她的会面一度暂停。露易丝猜想戴安娜也许认为应该留多一点时间让克拉克和她相处。当她今天收到戴安娜的信息想约她见面，一时摸不透是为什么。  
“我听说你和克拉克不在一起了。”侍应生送上她的咖啡之后，戴安娜说。委婉迂回不是她的方式，无论是战斗还是日常。“为什么？”  
这个问题令露易丝意外，克拉克不是那种把自己的私事到处说的人，戴安娜也不是会热心朋友的感情八卦的类型。她斟酌着该如何回答：“他回来之后就求婚了。呃，在那之前，他已经准备好了戒指，我猜在克拉克看来，当他归来时，结婚这样的发展是顺理成章的。”  
“难道不是？”  
“当他不在的时候，我有了更多时间去想我们的关系，”露易丝说，戴安娜的眼睛坦诚而平静地直视她，露易丝不由想起这位女士有一条能让人无法说谎的绳子，说不定她的双眼也有同样的魔力。“我很羞愧地发现，我还没有准备好去承担他的妻子的身份。他的死当时让这个顿悟变得像个可耻的解脱。而当他求婚时——”她垂目，一丝羞愧掠过她泛红的颧骨。“我说我需要多一点时间和空间来想清楚我们之间的关系。”  
克拉克当然懂得言外之意，那之后他也很体贴地没有再提起，然后便是卡拉的到来，占据了他所有的时间和关注。他似乎真的完全让这事过去了，露易丝对此确实大大松了一口气。  
“克拉克说你们分手了。”戴安娜说，“考虑到你们之前才生离死别过，失而复得却轻易放手，似乎不太合乎情理。”  
露易丝回答不了，她当时只是庆幸于克拉克的善解人意，以及他们之间的信任关系能够继续保留下来。  
“他……我觉得他回来之后确实变了一些，”她不确定地说，“更成熟了，连蝙蝠侠的一些越界举动也不再能轻易触怒他了。这是个好变化，不是吗？”  
“我不知道，”戴安娜说，“我不认识之前的那个克拉克，我所见的他温和有礼，作为一个有着如此力量的人，能够做到那种谦逊是罕有的。虽然从蝙蝠侠的叙述里，我听到的是完全不一样版本的超人。也许他的确改变了不少。”  
露易丝看了看时间，她需要回报社去了。戴安娜也站起身来，自然而然地伸出手挽住她，一起走出去。露易丝望着她的朋友。“你不问我拒绝他的原因吗？”  
“我知道你还爱着他，正如同他也爱你一样。至于为什么你们之间行不通，需要答案的不是我，”戴安娜说，“可他甚至连问都没问就接受了。难道你还不觉得这里面出了什么问题吗？”  
这正是露易丝要弄清楚的。

 

当露易丝匆匆从电梯里出来，走回自己的位子上，同时也留意到克拉克不在办公室里。也许哪里又需要超人了。  
和戴安娜的谈话令她震动不已，不仅是因为她暗示克拉克可能需要帮助，更因为自己明明才是朝夕相处的那个人，却完全没发现这一点。  
人类的自私本性，露易丝苛刻地想，因为她希望克拉克可以平静接受她的拒绝，当真的如她所愿时，她便紧紧抓住了这个，好摆脱自己内心的歉疚感。她只看见了自己想看见的，却全没想过克拉克可能只是因为不想让她承受过多压力。  
露易丝盯着电脑屏幕，光标闪动，却没有任何力气开始工作，一股强烈的自我嫌弃正逐步侵蚀着她的情绪，她怀疑她今天是否还能面对克拉克。  
在她前方忽然有人发出一声尖叫，露易丝抬起头看她，那是报社新来的实习生，她面色苍白站在桌前，手里是一封拆开的信，展开来的信纸上布满血红色大字，一点污渍晕开弄脏了她的手。  
露易丝立即明白发生了什么，她走过去将信封从实习生手中拿走。“只是恶作剧邮件而已，你去洗手吧，我来处理这个。”她安慰道，女孩被她推着走了几步，回过头犹豫地问：“需要报警吗？说不定这些信里有——”  
“没什么大不了的，”露易丝指了指走廊尽头的杂物间。“三天两头总会有那么一些，警察一开始还会过来隔离调查取证什么，时间长了多了，便不了了之。现在再有这样的信，比较过分的我们就会收集起来，放到那个房间，警察会拿走，然后，你知道，还是不了了之。”  
“……所有的报社都有这样的信件吗？”  
露易丝笑了。“不，只是因为我们是超人最喜欢的报社而已，所以那些超人的仇恨者就理所当然地讨厌我们。”  
而这种连带的仇视，最无害的一种表达大概就是这一类信件了。星球日报社的列位同仁都有收到过差不多的，甚至包括克拉克在内，至于露易丝，因为众所周知她是超人偏爱的那个女记者，收到的也最多。内容也五花八门，从死亡威胁到警告声明不一而足，通常都以你这个外星人的婊子开头，以空泛的威胁为结尾。看得多了你就发现这类人的想象力和侮辱能力其实都十分乏善可陈，令人同情。这类型的信件从超人第一次在世人面前亮相之后就开始了，在毁灭日事件之后慢慢少了，但在超人复活后又有死火复燃的趋势。这也侧面印证了仇恨，即使是这种无端端的仇恨，是多么坚韧的一种感情。  
她把女孩哄走了，那封信则丢进了垃圾桶。抬头便看见佩里站在她面前，他刚好经过，听见了她的话，对她挑眉。  
“超人最喜欢的报社？我可记不得最近一次你拿到超人的专访新闻是什么时候的事了？还是现在他飞得更快连你都追不上了？”  
“拜托，他才刚刚回到大都会，即使是神，也会有点复活的小情绪。”露易丝熟稔地兵来将挡，“给他一点时间。”  
佩里指了指电视屏幕的方向，露易丝这才注意那正是超人解决劫机的新闻重播，“时间？电视新闻、社交媒体，现在是所有的人都能播报新闻的时代，留给我们的时间已经不多了。你是我最好的记者，也是最没有理由找借口的。”他警告道。  
露易丝目送她暴脾气的上司重重地踩着步子走开，斯蒂夫也靠过来看着新闻。  
“不是你的问题，”他说，“最近的超人对媒体确实不像过去那么友好了。不止是我们，几乎没人能拦下他让他说句话的。”  
“真的？”露易丝说，一阵羞愧，她也没留意到这些事，只认为是克拉克一贯的低调作风。她真的已经如此盲目？“可是他复活后——”  
“没有声明，没有任何记者得到过他只言片语，像‘亲爱的地球人，我又活过来啦’之类。”斯蒂夫说，其他在办公室里的人听见了他们的对话，都显得很感兴趣地转过来，“他只是现身了，让我们看清楚是他本人，如假包换那种，然后就飞走了。下一次我们看见他是什么时候来着？”  
“地铁，他和哥谭的那个义警一起，”一个人说，“他们阻止了那次大规模的毒气事件。”  
“然后，咻，他又飞走了。甚至比蝙蝠侠消失得还快。”斯蒂夫说，“这倒解释了为什么他们现在看上去像是朋友了。我们的超人越来越像哥谭那个，他救了人之后就不再停留。而在之前，他会和人们说话，表现得他重视他们的想法。现在他好像只是完成任务般匆匆来去。”  
露易丝很想说，说不定他只是有了更重要的事情要操心，他并非只有人类的事要忙，但她没办法说出来。她也曾以为是卡拉的存在让克拉克无暇他顾。但如果真相正好反过来呢？他把全部心力都投注于卡拉，因为其他的人都让他失望了。  
实习生也插口说，“确实，超人最近有点，好像他除了救人不想和人类有更多交流了。”  
“要说我也能理解他。人类确实背叛了他，”这个发言得到了一点嘘声，那人继续道：“我说错什么了？这个人，他和自己的同族作战，他选择了人类这一方，结果我们做了什么？我们把他送上了审判席，好像他是那个罪魁祸首。”  
斯蒂夫说，“这样说不公平。我们在现场，我们看见了他在救人，可是对大都会的大多数人来说，他们只是好端端地过着日子，然后外星人就来了，把城市弄得乱七八糟，只留下废墟和伤痛，人们需要有一个人来为这些事负责。”  
“不代表他们就能归罪于最无辜的那个人，”那个临时自封的超人的代言者说，“这也正说明了我的观点：忘恩负义是人类的共性。当迫在眉睫的危机过去，救世主就成了替罪羔羊。”  
“作为最后一个氪星人，他在地球上，一定非常孤独。”实习生说，年轻人就是容易忽然动情感伤。“全世界仿佛都与他敌对。”  
他现在不是了，他有了卡拉。露易丝不知道克拉克看着卡拉时是不是也在想着同一件事：浩瀚宇宙中，终于有一个人，他可以毫无保留地去爱和付出，他不再是唯一一人。  
而她自己，是不是也让克拉克深深失望了？  
一个女记者也加入了这讨论，露易丝记得她开始时也跑过几次超人的新闻：“要我是他，我早就灰心失意掉头不顾了。宇宙那么大，不是只有地球一个地方，为什么他非得待在这里不可？”  
斯蒂夫嗤笑道：“我庆幸超人不是你。我们需要他。他也确实为了人类回来了。”  
“真的？”她挑衅地回答：“我们确实需要他，这个不假，可是有人问过他需要什么吗？到头来我们需要他是因为他对我们有用，可是谁曾把他真正当成朋友过？”  
“所以结论是什么，超人正在经历一次对人类的信任危机？”斯蒂夫问，“他不愿意再和人类产生太多感情交流？那我们该怎么办，给他介绍一个心理医生吗？”他摊摊手，“显然办不到嘛。”  
露易丝在她的同事们的热烈争论中持续失语着，她不由庆幸着此刻克拉克不在这里，她没法想象他要用如何表情听着这些——他从来不是一个好演员。就在这时她听见了电梯抵达的轻响。  
克拉克的脸出现在打开的自动门那边，一片空白。于是露易丝知道他听见了，他们四目相对，露易丝恳切地看着他，乞求着——她也不知道自己想乞求什么，但克拉克微不可察地摇了摇头。  
电梯门再次关闭。他走了。

 

（注：这个是艾米上节目说自己的，我忍不住拿来用了……）


	7. Chapter 7

那天接下来的时间里露易丝都找不到克拉克，他手机关机，公寓电话也没人接。他的桌子空荡得刺眼，佩里已经走过来大声嚷嚷了两次让克拉克一出现就过去他的办公室，第三次他皱着眉看看就走了。再这样下去连露易丝都没办法给他挡一挡了。  
“拜托，拜托接接电话。”她喃喃自语，再试了一次，那头还是转入了空洞的嘟嘟响。  
当她正在想是不是已经走投无路时——多讽刺，曾何几时她需要的只是对天空呼喊一声而已——露易丝忽然意识到她忘了还有一个人。  
她从玛莎那里问到了布鲁斯·韦恩的私人电话。当电话那头的韦恩在知道她是谁时，意外地哼了一声。  
“多意外，莱恩小姐。”  
“我找不到克拉克。”露易丝开门见山说。  
“去检查一下他的桌子下面，或打开窗户看看天上，”哥谭首富讽刺道，“说不定他只是出去呼吸一下新鲜空气了。”  
“不是这样，”露易丝说，“在报社里发生了点事……我觉得克拉克可能有点受打击。”  
韦恩暂时没说话，可能正在查看他那无所不包的监控网络。过了一会他说，“我没看见星球日报社遭受攻击的消息，他也不在庄园里或这附近。我会试试看孤独堡垒。不过我得确认一下，你说的报社里发生了一点事，这里没包括任何非人类的攻击，对吧。”  
露易丝翻了一下白眼。“只是一些关于超人的闲谈。不是什么叫人愉快的内容。”她简单解释：“但现在得尽快找到他，他不能无缘无故地消失。说不定他会丢掉他的工作。”  
“……我们在说的人可以举起星星，现在他心情很不好地在外面不知去向，会发生什么事我们都无法预测，而你只担心他会丢掉报社里的工作？”韦恩说，“莱恩小姐，你真的抓住了事情的重点吗？”  
傲慢自大的混蛋，露易丝不客气地回道：“你知道他不可能伤害任何人。还有，对，韦恩先生，普通人的生活里，保住工作才是重点。我猜你这一生都没担心过丢掉工作的问题吧？”  
“你不会想和我打这个赌的。”韦恩冷漠答道：“好吧，告诉你的主编，我给了克拉克·肯特一个专访机会，机会转瞬即逝所以他来不及知会一下其他人就跑出来了。这个借口足够好到保住他的工作了吗？”  
露易丝没搭理他那股纡尊降贵的调调，因为她想起另一件事，前不久克拉克还和她抱怨过，他被临时调派去采访韦恩，结果完全被韦恩无视了，两手空空而回被佩里狠狠骂了一顿。等到他回到韦恩宅，蝙蝠侠还冷嘲热讽了他一场。这混蛋，现在轮到你落在我手里了。  
“我希望这次是真的能有个什么东西出来。事关大新闻佩里的记性好得很，如果这一点克拉克又空手而归他可就完了。”露易丝说，“我希望你这一次言出必行，蝙蝠侠先生。”  
“天啊，你还真是时刻不忘本职。”韦恩道，他显然没留意到自己已经踏入露易丝的陷阱：“算你赢了，我会给他一个实实在在的专访。现在我可以开始找人了吗？”

 

布鲁斯挂了电话，“真是一团糟。”他向阿尔弗雷德抱怨道，管家也听到了全部的通话内容。  
“你是指你把超人的问题丢给普林斯女士让她丢给莱恩小姐，结果莱恩小姐又把它丢回来给你这件事吗？”他说，手里还抱着卡拉，卡拉这天莫名发了一点低烧，嘴里正含着一个体温计，眼睛半张半合，没什么精神。“我们可以把这个当成一个简单的数学问题，一个概率事件而已，确实会发生这样的事，你朝天空丢出一块石头，希望它能落在别人的地盘上，结果它就垂直下落砸到自己脚上了。”  
“有些时候我真不喜欢你这种对我所要承受的苦难趁机开嘲讽的态度。”布鲁斯告诉他，他也看了一眼体温计，37℃，尚在正常范围。  
“智慧由苦中来，布鲁斯老爷，智慧由苦中来。”


	8. Chapter 8

世界上那么多不毛之地，他就偏偏挑了这里。  
布鲁斯踏出蝙蝠机的瞬间便感觉到一股热浪扑面而来，他低声咒骂，却不得不继续往下走。他的靴子落在地面，每一步都陷入柔软的沙子里。黄沙漫漫，如海浪般起伏，即使是傍晚将近，这片沙子依旧灼热地辐射出热意，热风热浪差不多是可视觉化的存在。  
克拉克显然也听见蝙蝠机到来的声音了，但他没怎么动，一直到布鲁斯逼近到他跟前，居高临下俯视着他，他才不情不愿地抬起头来。“你是怎么找到我的？”他说，甚至也不太关心答案，“算了，反正蝙蝠侠总是知道一切事，对吧。”  
这个想法虽然受用，但显然不适用他们眼下这个情形，不过蝙蝠侠还不想那么早提醒他。事实上，正是克拉克自己让他找到他的：自从发现卡拉会飞之后，他们就提高了防护等级，韦恩宅的所有出入口都安装了只能由内开启的安全系统，以防万一卡拉某天毫无意识就飘了出去。  
这事唯一的麻烦是，他们还有另一个时不时就有钻窗户需求的客人。所以在不久前布鲁斯给克拉克了一个感应芯片，好让他能自由出入。  
这个芯片另一个附带的作用是，只要超人还在地球范围内，他就能找到他。蝙蝠侠没想到这么快就用上了。  
“你前女友兼现同事担心你再不回去就丢工作了，我则是来确认你还活着的。”克拉克在他冷漠的视线下一动不动，从他平躺成一个大字的地方已经陷入沙中半寸有余来推测，他已经躺在这有一会了。他现在从头到脚没有一丝是超人，那件格子衬衫已经在黄沙中染上了一层灰黄色，眼镜则埋了一半在沙里。大概是确信此地不会有目击者，他干脆连伪装都不伪装了。  
“我不知道氪星人能不能杀死自己，我除了抱着一块氪石冲向敌人之外还没试过别的。”克拉克讥讽地回答，蝙蝠侠肉眼可见地畏缩了一下，克拉克立即就后悔了，他还是不擅长以他人的痛苦做武器。“抱歉，你可以回去了，如你所见，我安然无恙。”  
蝙蝠侠没有搭腔，也没有走开，克拉克坚持无视了他几秒，只得坐了起来，他看着这个把自己包裹在层层黑色下的男人，在非夜间看见布鲁斯这个样子总让他有点莫名的不适。蝙蝠侠诞生自黑夜，而白天是属于布鲁斯的，可现在他有点混淆了。“你也认为我应该去找一个心理医生？认为我有，怎么说，PTSD之类的？”  
“我不知道心理医生是怎么回事，不过躺在这里自怨自艾显然也不会对任何事有帮助。”蝙蝠侠说，“还有一件事，卡拉已经有超过12个小时没看见你，她现在很暴躁。”  
“别把她扯进来。”克拉克闷闷地说，他把头埋进手掌，“她和这些都无关。”  
“总有一天会有关的。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，他被沙漠的热力烤得有点冒火，也不耐烦了。“你总要回去面对那个世界，没错，那个辜负过你的世界，下一次还会辜负你，卡拉以后也会面对那个世界，你打算怎么教育她？隐藏身份，穷尽一生去假装成一个不是自己的人？”  
克拉克猛然抬头，“别说了！”他眼底一丝泛红，有那么一瞬蝙蝠侠几乎以为自己就要被热视线穿透——但没有，克拉克只是咬着牙又低下头去，狠狠地以掌根按住自己的双眼。  
“你不可能一辈子把她藏起来，”他听见蝙蝠侠继续说，“总有一天，她也要做出自己的选择。你也早就做出了你的，现在背转过身不去看它，并不能让问题消失。”  
“那么你有更好的解决办法吗？”  
“……没有。”停顿，然后是布鲁斯的声音，“卡尔，”他用他的氪星名字叫他道，“你不是唯一一个，不是第一个，更不会是最后一个对你想要保护的这个世界感到失望的人。你总要接受这个事实。”  
“这是一个人们不再相信神的时代。他们不再相信眼前发生的伟大，他们更愿意相信即使神也有其阴暗面。”  
“也许我有。”克拉克说。  
“不会比任何一个普通人类能有的更多。”  
克拉克挺想顺着问这是不是蝙蝠侠的经验之谈，但他忍住了，他们俩之间穿插入一阵沉默，安静得只有风声。他回头看了一眼蝙蝠侠，却看见了布鲁斯的脸，他已经把面罩摘下了，凌乱的鬓角边一层细汗，这提醒了他，虽然他自己对寒冷或酷热有非同一般的承受力，但蝙蝠侠毕竟只是凡人之躯。  
“我会没事的。”克拉克说，“我只是需要一点时间。你可以回去了，谢谢你来找我。我没想到露易丝会去找你。”  
“你听见我们了。”布鲁斯说，露出一丝顿悟，“我早该想到，你一直在听着她。”  
这点他可猜错了。克拉克实际上听见的是他。从他超级听觉第一次觉醒在课堂上给他带来过麻烦之后，他就致力于训练自己将注意力集中在某一个人身上，以屏蔽其他的声音。一开始是他的母亲，接着是露易丝，当卡拉出现之后，又转移到了她身上，而在克拉克不知不觉之间，布鲁斯也变成了他那几个固定的频道之一。要解释清楚这些实在太复杂了，于是他只是说：  
“我本来想打断你们的，但我听见你正在答应专访。”“布鲁斯的牙酸神情让他心情忽然转好了那么一点，他笑起来。  
“你们可真是心有灵犀的好拍档，”布鲁斯抱怨说，“全世界都在担心超人，只有她和你还在想着那份倒霉的工作。”  
“你不能否认她确实关心我，无论是克拉克还是超人。”  
“我好嫉妒。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。“嫉妒死了。”  
“我也真的感激你能来找我，不管你为的是哪一个。”克拉克真诚地说。  
他的坦诚得到的只是一个白眼。“我找到的是一个把自己埋在沙子里自怨自艾的傻瓜，不管他叫什么名字他都是一个傻瓜。”  
这可就过分了点。“这个傻瓜拿到了蝙蝠侠的专访。”克拉克挑衅地回答道。  
“什么？你脑子被太阳晒坏了吗？”布鲁斯说，于是克拉克就知道他还没意识到自己被下套的事，他窃笑起来，布鲁斯瞪着他，“我答应的是布鲁斯·韦恩的。”  
“露易丝可不会打电话让布鲁斯·韦恩去找超人。我听得一清二楚。是蝙蝠侠答应的。”  
布鲁斯快速回忆了一下，不由暗自咒骂一声，他居然被一个记者给暗算了。  
“再说，”克拉克毫无自觉地再补一刀：“布鲁斯·韦恩的专访根本不够分量。”  
布鲁斯瞪着他，他居然敢说他不够分量。  
“你不用惦记那个见鬼的专访了，你被炒了。”报社的大老板当场公报私仇，立即执行。  
但克拉克似乎完全没有在意，他洋洋得意有恃无恐地笑出来。  
“你不能炒掉我，我现在有蝙蝠侠的专访，谁也不能炒掉我，除非踏过佩里的尸体。哪怕你是布鲁斯·韦恩，他都会跟你抗争到底的。”

 

于是就这么皆大欢喜地结局了，除了蝙蝠侠忿忿地丢下他走人，蝙蝠机扬起好大一团沙子让克拉克咳嗽了一会。  
他在沙漠里一直待到夜幕降下来，沙漠的温度降到了让普通人难以忍受的寒冷。克拉克凝视着在他头顶上肆无忌惮地燃烧着的星空，即使无人得见，它们也毫不在乎，它们也不知道地球上这些人类日复一日重复上演的大小闹剧，更不用提任何其中一个的小小困扰。  
它们不需要感受，甚至也不需要理由，这世界对它们来说无关紧要，它们只需要存在于天空之上，那就是全部的答案。

 

克拉克掠过露易丝的公寓大楼外时已经差不多接近午夜了，他透过阳台的落地窗看见她披着一件睡袍正在对着电脑工作，那是他白天没完成的一篇报道。克拉克心里一阵内疚，他贴过去敲敲窗户。  
露易丝看见了他，脸上露出一丝惊喜的笑容。她朝上指指，示意他们天台上见。  
他等了五分钟，露易丝便抱着几罐啤酒上来了，她轻车熟路地把门锁上，看来已经是惯犯。  
“我不能喝太多，我还有工作。”话虽如此，她还是贪婪地啜饮了一口。夜风把她的睡袍掀开了一点，克拉克替她将它重新系上。露易丝似乎一点也没在意自己的形象。  
“怎么样，你把握住我给你制造的机会了吧。”  
克拉克微笑，这当然会是露易丝·莱恩最先关心的事。“是，干得好，他不太高兴，但也没反悔，我拿到了蝙蝠侠的专访。谢谢你。”  
“谢谢没有用，”露易丝说，“要想公平一点，你可以欠我一个超人的专访。”  
克拉克顿了顿。  
“超人……他不知道自己想对世界说什么。”  
“我可以等，等到他想好要对世界开口的时候。”她说，“这个世界也会等，等到你对我们恢复信心。”  
在他们身侧的栏杆外，城市的灯光和车声还未停歇，将天上的星光映衬得微弱渺茫。  
“你还对我们存有信心吗，我们这些自私的胆怯的人类？”  
风卷起她的长发，散入黑暗。克拉克看着她，她是那么美，还是当初克拉克见到的那个女记者，坚定而无畏，他从没告诉她，从那时候开始她就是他对人类的信心。  
他想起卡拉，她那小小的脸，开心的愤怒的，永远锲而不舍地不肯接受布鲁斯的拒绝。布鲁斯说他是傻瓜，他的确是。他想从全世界去寻找答案，可是答案早就在他身边。  
人类有勇气直面自己的脆弱和阴暗。克拉克·肯特也不过是人类中的一员。  
“是的，”超人说，温柔地，“我仍然有信心。”

 

他稍作停留便飞回了哥谭，当他飘进韦恩宅时，惊讶不已地发现阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯在等着他，两个人看起来一副严阵以待的神情。上一次超人看见蝙蝠侠脸色这么难看，还是毁灭日那天神奇女侠没跳入他们的战圈之前。克拉克体内的战斗本能立即发出警报。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们有个大问题了。”布鲁斯沉着脸说。  
卡拉要出牙了。


	9. Chapter 9

事情现在很清楚了，之前那些低烧、情绪暴躁，都是有原因的，只是一次真正的大爆发的演习和前奏。  
“对不起，我恐怕是爱莫能助了。”玛莎歉意地说，布鲁斯礼貌地咽下了失望的叹息：“克拉克小时候是个百分百的乖宝宝，差不多是一声不吭就自己把牙出完了。看来每个婴儿都是不一样的。”  
迄今为止，他们试了差不多能想出来的所有的办法，遍览育儿网站、母婴交流论坛，但据说有用的办法在卡拉身上都适得其反。她不肯让他们碰一碰她乳牙萌出位置的红肿的牙龈，冰冻的苹果片只哄得她含住了两秒就吐掉了，接下来谁也不能把任何东西放入她嘴里去。  
一天之后，卡拉的低烧也转成了高烧，她变得浑身滚烫，一度烧到了39度，克拉克将她带到堡垒，想尽量使得她舒服一点。但陌生的环境让卡拉不安，他只能又把她带了回来。  
他们对她使用了物理降温，同时将堡垒的电脑连接进来，实时监控卡拉的情况——这一次布鲁斯没有再就他的地盘和克拉克讨价还价，令克拉克很感激，这也差不多是这一事件中唯一的安慰，不管看起来多不想牵扯进来，但布鲁斯确实是有在乎卡拉的，在乎到甚至把自己定下的界限一再后退。  
但在卡拉，这些现在都没有意义。她的世界只剩下一样事情：痛苦。低烧始终不退，喂给她的食物都被吐出来，她甚至没法睡觉，被痛苦折磨得哭闹不止，氪星人的超级感官在此时成了极大负担。

卡拉出牙第三天，克拉克脚步漂浮地走下楼，半是飘着进了厨房，给自己弄一杯咖啡。他一定是在等机器操作的那几分钟里昏睡过去了，等他睁开眼，猛然看见布鲁斯站在他面前。  
克拉克太累了以至于连吓了一跳都免了。他木木地看着对方把一个马克杯塞到他手里，手心的温热感让他低头看了看，几秒后才把前因后果联系到一起。  
“阿尔弗雷德在看着卡拉？”布鲁斯说，他的脸色也好不到哪里去，这几天对任何一个在这片房顶下的人都是一个真正的考验。  
“他替我一会，好让我能下来找点东西吃。”尽管克拉克并不觉得自己需要食物，只是不忍拒绝阿尔弗雷德的好意，老人把他差遣开一会好让他能喘口气。  
昨晚卡拉好不容易睡了一个小时，又从睡眠中哭着醒过来。她喝下去的牛奶也在入腹数分钟后全呕吐干净。虽然各项生命指数都正常，但数据却不能抵消克拉克哪怕半分看着她而产生的无力和自责。  
作为一个死过一次的人，克拉克可以不夸张地说他曾经历过地狱。现在他知道了地狱往下还有一层，就是看着你关心的人在痛苦挣扎却什么也做不了，这实在是世界上最煎熬人的事。  
他们甚至在小心不泄底的前提下咨询了世界上最好的儿科医生之一。她提议他们可以试试镇痛药，还有专门用于出牙的解痛膏，但卡拉在药剂滴入的一瞬间就把它吐出来了，她就像个受伤暴怒的小野兽一样，把全世界都当成了让她受苦的敌人，拒绝张嘴吞下任何药剂或食物。  
克拉克觉得自己真是走投无路了。  
“……报社那边没有问题吗？”  
他猛地意识到自己又睡过去了，而布鲁斯还在那里，正在对他说话。  
“那边没问题。”克拉克甩甩头，让自己清醒一点，“我，呃，正好利用了采访蝙蝠侠的那个借口，这几天没人会过问我在哪里。”他悲惨地把额头贴在冷冰冰的墙面上，就算眼前是蝙蝠侠他也没力气掩饰自己的一团糟了。  
“你有出去过吗？你有换过衣服吗？”布鲁斯说，“我肯定阿尔弗雷德能看着卡拉多几个小时。毕竟他之前也能看着她整个白天。”  
“我知道，”克拉克说，“我就是——是我自己没办法离开。你也听见了，她实在太痛苦了。”而这痛苦就像藤蔓一样紧缠着他，每一分她的痛苦都加大十倍压在他心头，“我不能在这时候离开她。”  
“没人让你丢下她。”布鲁斯说，“只是离开这房子一会儿，去外面飞一圈儿，去帮个什么人，哪怕晒晒太阳。”  
克拉克睁开一边眼睛看看他，又往外瞟了一眼，有气无力地说，“现在是半夜。”  
“那就飞去地球的另外半边，又难不住你。”布鲁斯说，“总有个地方现在是正当中午，总有地方需要超人的，出去去转一圈去找点事情做。”  
“卡拉需要我——”  
“正因为她需要你，所以你才更要出去。”布鲁斯说，他把克拉克手里的马克杯夺走了。克拉克迟钝地和他抢了一会，才松手让他把那杯冷透的咖啡倒进水槽里。他呆呆地看着布鲁斯，好像从没见过他似的。“你现在差不多完全要崩溃了，绝望又崩溃，任何靠近你的人都能感觉到，卡拉也能。这样的你对她可没有用。卡拉没事，她只是在长牙，痛苦是必然的，也是会过去的。她最不缺的是一个浑身充满绝望气息的家长了。出去，去当一会无所不能的超人，让你自己更像样一点再回来。”  
克拉克说：“我从前都没有发现你是这么擅长打气的性格。”他开玩笑，布鲁斯没笑，“好吧，我会……出去，”他又看了看外面，意识到此刻也是蝙蝠侠夜巡的时间。“你也要出去？”他多此一举地问。布鲁斯盯着他，克拉克把剩下那些话都收回来，顺从地转身离去，他走上楼梯时，又听见布鲁斯在他身后喊道：  
“出去之前洗个澡！你都发臭了。”  
克拉克忍不住翻了个白眼，他接受了这个建议。

 

两个小时后，超人从另外那半个地球飞回来，他停在哥谭上空，花了点时间，找到了他要找的人。  
他从天空落下，正好停在蝙蝠车前方，这一次很小心地没有引起像第一次狭路相逢时的麻烦。蝙蝠侠及时刹住车时，他甚至礼貌地后退一点，好让里面的人能有空间把车门打开。  
蝙蝠侠降下车窗，瞪着他的阴森劲儿很像打算马上冲他脸上发射几枚导弹。“你特么在干什么，超人？”蝙蝠侠嘶声说。  
“如果你今晚已经结束了，我很愿意搭个便车。”超人说。  
“——你在开什么玩笑？！”  
“我没有。”超人叹了口气。“我接受了你的建议，我出去了，现在我回来了。”  
“那就滚回去！”蝙蝠侠恼怒地说：“我这边还没完事！”  
超人歪了歪头，看起来很像卖萌，但其实他只是在听着某处，然后他扭回头朝蝙蝠侠灿烂一笑。“她在睡觉，谢天谢地，我觉得最坏的情况似乎过去了，正如你所说的。我也可以在外面再多留一会，直到你完——”  
他的笑容稍微往回收了一点，因为蝙蝠侠的下颌咬得那么用力，都鼓出了一条筋。  
“呃——”超人小心地移动了一下，“或者我确实应该回去了。回头见！拜！”

 

当警报声第三次鸣响，阿尔弗雷德打开窗户，朝外面那个一团凄惨的物体看了看。  
“卡拉已经好多了。这次我们算是熬过去了。”他说，“我不知道发生了什么事，可你还记得布鲁斯老爷对超人在韦恩宅附近打转这种事被发现的态度，对吧。”  
话音未落，他眼前一花，超人——或从神态上来区分，只是穿着红蓝色的克拉克，已经站在了他面前。  
“我的社交情商简直是烂得一塌糊涂，阿尔弗雷德。”克拉克倾诉道，他探头看了看卡拉，那小婴儿睡得一派祥和，脸颊也不复异样嫣红。他宽慰地吐气，然后又回到凄惨模式，“每一次我都会搞砸。”  
“如果你的社交所指向的对象是布鲁斯老爷，这是意料之中的事。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
克拉克的肩膀再垮一分。  
“我只是不明白。每一次，他表现得对我还挺不错的，而我想要有所回应，这难道不是自然而然吗？然后每一次，不知怎么的，都好像只会惹怒他。”  
“这听起来也是意料之中的事。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“我真的不明白我到底在哪里搞砸了。”  
“嗯。”至少韦恩家得有个人大发仁慈告知他真相吧，“我想，无论什么时候布鲁斯老爷‘表现得对你挺不错的’，他都没有期待你的回应。或者说，他不希望你回应。”  
克拉克困惑地瞪大了眼：“这太荒谬了。为什么他会这样想？”他看着阿尔弗雷德脸上浮起一丝笑意，夹在自嘲和苦涩之间，“可别说因为他是蝙蝠侠。”  
“因为他是布鲁斯·韦恩。”阿尔弗雷德从善如流答道，并为克拉克挫败的样子轻笑。“抱歉，答案你或许得亲自问他本人了。我无权亦无法臆测我的雇主的心理。”  
他们互道了晚安，送走阿尔弗雷德，克拉克熄掉壁灯，他轻轻飘起来，回到卡拉的小床边，黎明之前的暗蓝色天光布满了房间，把卡拉的脸也染成了会发光似的月白色，她在睡眠中咕哝着，一面甜蜜地吧唧着小嘴。  
克拉克不知道明天——已经是今天了——早晨她醒来时会是怎么样，但此刻，他全身心都充满了感激之情，地狱和天堂就是这样的一线之隔。克拉克感激着冥冥之中把她带给自己的命运，即使未来依旧是未知。  
在他投注于卡拉的同时，克拉克也听见了蝙蝠车返回的声响，还有阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯的简短对话。他听见阿尔弗雷德带笑的话音，还有布鲁斯情绪不佳的低声咒骂。克拉克只听了一下就转移了，给他们留下一点隐私的空间。  
“现在你可算是经历了人生的第一关了，虽然我怀疑你将来对此会有印象。”克拉克对卡拉说，这几天的折磨让她也精疲力竭了，即使再吵闹恐怕也闹不醒她。所以克拉克可以很放心地说下去。  
“但你以后会发现，人生就是这样了：它可不全是快乐，总有那些痛苦的时刻，那些不如意的时刻，甚至是你希望能够有机会重新来过的时刻。最终大多数人都是如此挣扎着纠结着过完一生。  
“这样的人生是否还值得为之努力？我不能告诉你答案，这个恐怕就要你自己去决定了。  
“晚安，你这个单凭一己之力就把超人和蝙蝠侠搞得手忙脚乱的小恶魔。”


	10. Chapter 10

“她还有19颗牙。”  
克拉克用小毛巾给卡拉擦掉嘴边的奶渍，答道：“早上好，还有谢谢你鼓舞人心的说明。卡拉，你有什么要对布鲁斯表示的吗？”  
金发的小脑袋扬起来了，张开嘴，对着后来者的方向清脆打了个嗝。克拉克宠溺地摇了摇头，把小毛巾再次按上她的嘴角。  
“我醒过来，然后意识到这是三天里我第一次没有在痛苦的好像被人虐待的婴儿的哭声里。我觉得很有必要了解一下将来我们还得重温类似的噩梦多少次。”布鲁斯给他看自己临时起意去搜索“婴儿+出牙+规律”的结果。“根据规律，下次很可能就在一个月后。”  
克拉克有点粗鲁地把他的手机推开了。“谢谢，我也查过了。我不觉得每一次都会这么磨人。”他拿过装着辅食的小碗，卡拉开心地张大嘴，啊呜一声吞下一大口，从她碾磨牙床的动作看，她正开开心心地用（玩）着她的新牙。  
“真像你，总是这么乐观，”布鲁斯说，“但除非你换一个婴儿，我恐怕每一次都会是一样。”他对卡拉阴险地龇牙，卡拉皱着鼻子回给他一个“你又不跟我玩我讨厌你”脸，可惜克拉克一张手把她嘟起来的嘴巴压扁了。他把她扭过来继续喂食那碗黄绿色的一坨东西。  
“我还以为你在给我鼓劲呢，至少昨天是。”  
“那是你的错觉。”布鲁斯答，他坐下，等着他早晨的第一杯咖啡自动出现，过了足有十几秒，他转过去看克拉克幸灾乐祸的脸，才终于意识到有什么不对。  
“阿尔弗雷德在哪里？”  
“他一早就出去了。”克拉克说，“你不记得了？阿尔弗雷德今天休假，我还以为他提前好几个天就跟你提过了。”  
他是提过了，只是在经历了那三天名为卡拉的地狱之后，布鲁斯完全把这事给抛到了脑后。  
知悉这一事实，只令他更不快，他转而对另一个还在这里的人发难。  
“那你又为什么还在这里？难不成是自愿代理一天管家？”  
克拉克啧声，“不，今天不但是阿尔弗雷德休假，也是大多数上班族的休息日——周日，不过既然你问了，我确实跟阿尔弗雷德担保过我不会让你饿肚子的。”  
他绝对是故意的。布鲁斯看着慢吞吞站起来给他倒咖啡的克拉克。一个盘子放在他面前，布鲁斯看着内容物，眯起眼睛。  
“保证里面没有毒。”克拉克说，看到了布鲁斯一脸嫌弃。“至于看起来嘛，反正煎饼到了胃里差不多都是一个样，我既然都能吃，你也肯定可以将就一次的。”  
克拉克已经呆在这里太久了，都足以撇开客气地对他反客为主了，布鲁斯恼火地想。他挑剔地切了一块，发现克拉克正期待地看着他。布鲁斯面无表情地嚼了咽下，没让他有太多成就感。但克拉克嘻嘻一笑。  
“我和阿尔弗雷德打了赌，只要你吃一口，我就赢了。”他沾沾自喜道。  
“我衷心希望你们的赌注是阿尔弗雷德教你厨艺，好让你下次能做出比这个更像样一点的食物。”  
同处一个屋檐下太久的另一个问题是，你的讽刺会渐渐变得太习以为常，融入日常生活的背景音，以至于最后感觉起来不痛不痒。克拉克显然就是这个感觉，他照样笑出一口白牙。“那你要失望了，我赢得的赌注是，今天蝙蝠侠属于我了。”  
上一次某人对他这么说的时候，可是相当……不同的情境。想想如果猫女知道超人说这句话她是什么表情，布鲁斯不得不低头咳了一下。当然，他眼前这个，只是克拉克·肯特，而他这么说只能是因为那个见鬼的专访。  
“就这一块煎饼你可赚翻了。”他看克拉克从卡拉的婴儿座椅下掏出一个录音笔来，看来这是一个蓄谋好的伏击。  
“把那个关掉，”布鲁斯先发制人，克拉克不自觉地嘟了嘟嘴。“不录音，否则一切免谈。”  
克拉克没有表现得太失望，他似乎早料到了，证据是他又从卡拉的座椅下摸出一个速记簿，布鲁斯实在是忍不住挑了挑眉。  
“你不会想要就这样开始吧？”他冲卡拉点了点头。克拉克转过去，好像才想起之前他在干什么，他看了看那个小碗，夸赞了她，顺便以拇指扫掉黏在她脸上的一粒残渣。  
“为什么不行？卡拉不会把你的秘密透露出去的。你会吗，卡拉？”  
卡拉当然不会理他，一旦进食不是首要选项，她的注意力立即又被那只录音笔吸引了，正在琢磨（并同时上了嘴和手）怎么才能把它掰成两截。克拉克把它从她嘴里拿出来，卡拉挣扎着要把自己的新玩具夺回来，她的小屁股甚至飘离了座椅一公分，大有不夺回不罢休的势头。克拉克手快地抛丢向了长桌那头布鲁斯的方向。  
布鲁斯反射性地接住了，然后意识到他接住的是什么，“恶。”他抓过毛巾擦手，“她淌起口水就像个小狗狗！你确定这个正常吗？”  
“别做那个表情，”克拉克说，“她可以感受到你的负面情绪。”  
太迟了，布鲁斯讥讽地想，他从第一天就一直在对她输出负面情绪，也没看见对她有什么影响，她还是每次看见他都像个摇尾巴的小狗狗一样伸手要抱抱。  
这一点倒是和她的唯一表亲类似，除了伸手要抱那部分，超人也经常像个过分活跃的小狗那样转来转去的，相信只要等得够耐心，就有谁出来给它丢一个飞盘。

现在想想，超人回归那一天，他就应该有所预感。但在电视上看见世人皆认为已经失落的那一道红披风那一刻，即使是蝙蝠侠本人也难免震惊得瞬间失语。  
他的第一个想法是联系戴安娜，然后又想到，玛莎知道这一切吗，他是不是该——接着阿尔弗雷德过来，以一贯的冷静谦恭告知他他们有个客人，而且恐怕不是那类能随意打发走的。  
前一秒仿佛才在电视上消失的超人，大变活人般跳到他眼前来。  
“事到如今我想我们就可以省掉自我介绍的环节了？”  
这是他的第一句话，他的第二句话则是：  
“我觉得这一次我们能成为朋友。我们能一起合作。”  
自然，蝙蝠侠的反应是嗤之以鼻，所有的人类社会的协作关系，都不过是基于双方便益的结合，无论是冠以什么名目。也只有超人才会简单地认为，涂抹上友情这一层的糖衣就能让他们往昔的复杂情况中那些猜疑和分歧迎刃而解了。  
他一早就应该大声把这些说出来的，天真如克拉克·肯特，只有当真相甩到他的脸上他才会看到。但情况是这样的，这人才刚刚活过来，而布鲁斯，在他的心底还尊重某些东西，就像你不能告诉一个孩子圣诞老人是假的，当一个人死而复生跑过来想和你交朋友，你得尊重这份顽强精神，你不能当着他的面甩上门，那就太粗鲁了。如果你非要让他失望，至少可以再等一会。  
所以蝙蝠侠不置可否地把他打发走了，然后告诉神奇女侠，超人对他们那个拯救世界的超级英雄联盟感兴趣。其他人似乎也没有意见。毕竟那可是超人。蝙蝠侠还不得不板起脸严厉叫停了闪电发起的“超人归来”主题派对，还有随后超人犹犹豫豫的道谢。  
他就这样自然地成为了他们之一。那之后他们联手解决了几次不大不小的危机，蝙蝠侠亦数次把超人从自己的领地上驱逐。神奇女侠告诉他超人似乎有一点不对劲，蝙蝠侠答应会观察超人，然后把这个放在待解决问题清单上。  
他还没来得及采取任何行动，卡拉就来了。  
这份买一送一的氪星人套餐，进入他的房子，打乱他的生活，还带着那副天真面孔，笑得甜蜜又迷人，一点一点进逼攻陷他的房子，他的厨房，他的管家——布鲁斯心痛地想，阿尔弗雷德甚至是投降得最早的那个。  
“在他的生活里多吸收一点超人的正面因素，对蝙蝠侠有好处。”他的管家这样解释他对氪星人态度上的转变。  
“怎么，你打算把超人切片给我就水吞服吗？”蝙蝠侠冷冰冰地回道。阿尔弗雷德的反应很明显是被娱乐了。  
“如果非要那样不可的话，老爷。”   
然而事到如今，超人还没有一丝要被切片装盘的迹象，布鲁斯却已然步步败退至只剩下蝙蝠洞一处能够不被超人染指的清静地了。  
如果他对自己那个“让超人没事的时候好好呆在他自己的地方，别特么老来惹蝙蝠侠”的计划有那么一点点绝望，这完全是可以理解的。

“……布鲁斯？布鲁斯？你在听我说话吗？”  
他重新定焦在眼前那一张脸上，那家伙和他四目相对，便笑了。布鲁斯一阵无力。  
“我们从最基本的问题开始？”


	11. Chapter 11

“坊间有很多关于蝙蝠侠的传言，有人说你是吸血鬼，还有蝙蝠变异的说法，关于这些你有什么要说的？”  
“不予置评。”  
克拉克抬眼看向长桌那头的男人，布鲁斯面不改色地切下第二片煎饼放进嘴里。  
“你不想澄清一下——”  
“不。”  
“哪怕是——”  
“现在你到底是克拉克·肯特，还是超人？如果我们要假装在做这个专访，你得更专业一点。”布鲁斯不耐烦地说，“我说了不，下一个问题。”  
冷静，克拉克告诫自己，别被干扰，这显然就是布鲁斯的意图，打乱他的节奏。他清清喉咙，继续：  
“根据一些可靠来源说，你和哥谭警方在某些案子上会互通有无，这种合作关系到底涉入多深？你的义警身份已经得到官方的许可存在了吗？”  
“如果你是想问我有没有一枚执法徽章，回答是没有。”  
“但他们有一个蝙蝠灯，你也会回应它。”  
“他们能造出它，也能砸掉它，然后有需要时再造一个。人类是反复无常的，肯特先生。我还以为你做了功课呢。”  
“然后下一次你还会继续回应它。无论之前发生过什么事。”无视他的嘲讽，克拉克说。  
那个嘲讽的笑容变得意味深长了。克拉克也意识到他也算是同时给自己挖了坑。  
“你们大都会的吉祥物超人也就这个发表过一番看法，有机会你应该访问一下他。”  
“……可靠来源说他已经改变他的想法了。但我们可以谈一下你和超人的关系，还有正义联盟之间的合作，如果你不介意？”如果世界上有蝙蝠侠完全不想往下聊的保险问题，第一个大概就是他和超人的合作。  
他赌对了。布鲁斯给了他一个冷森森的蝙蝠侠式的笑。  
“无可奉告。”  
他们继续了几个不那么敏感的问题，布鲁斯也还算配合地给了他还过得去的答案。中间卡拉打了一下岔，克拉克用超级速度给她换了尿布，带她回房间去等到她睡着，才再次回到厨房。  
“我们来点轻松的话题吧，来谈谈蝙蝠侠的浪漫关系？”  
“无可奉告。”  
意料之中的回答，但这次克拉克可不打算轻易放弃。  
“拜托，这可是最热门问题，”他说，即使布鲁斯用恐吓眼神看他他也没退缩，“每个人都想知道这种事，你知道超人被记者问了多少次这种问题吗？他们还给我编了一个最可能的情人列表呢。”  
“那就让他们找超人去好了。”布鲁斯粗暴地说，“我才不会满足这种低俗的公众兴趣，告诉他们蝙蝠侠在跟谁上床。”  
“来嘛，我也可以很八卦的。”克拉克说，“实际上，我一直听说是猫女。”  
“还是无可奉告。”布鲁斯说，“还有，你又一次跳回超人的身份在说话了。如果你老是这样，我真好奇你是怎么保住身份不暴露的？”  
“我努力伪装自己了，不管你信不信。”克拉克说，“不过最有趣的是人们会本能地拒绝接受和自己认定的事情不一样的东西，这使得大部分人盲目得克拉克·肯特哪怕摘下眼镜走到他们面前，他们也会下意识地拒绝把这个普通记者和超人联系到一起。”  
“聪明。”布鲁斯冷漠地说，“下一个问题。”  
克拉克摇着头把本子上浪漫关系那条划掉了，又停下来。他用铅笔敲敲本子，思考了一下。  
“你不回答，是不是因为这三个月，呃，你其实并没有，你知道的，去约会任何……女士？”每一个字他都用得万分小心。  
“我们不是在这里讨论我的私人生活的。”布鲁斯道。  
克拉克防卫性地举了举手，“我没有任何刺探你个人隐私的意思。我只是忽然意识到，我和卡拉待在你的房子里，貌似确实会干扰到你不管之前是怎么样的，呃，私人社交生活。”  
“你是说，性生活。”布鲁斯说，他看着面对行星爆炸都面不改色的超人毫无必要地红了耳根，一丝揶揄闪过眼底。“你现在才意识到一个氪星婴儿的存在会让人获得性交的机会减至最低？”  
“……我是读过新生儿出生后家长会减少性生活的文章。”克拉克勉强保持正色道，“但我还以为你，呃，有其他的，时间或，地点——”布鲁斯的目光让他尴尬得没办法说完自己的句子。  
“和任何可能感兴趣的人随时随地来一发，这就是你对布鲁斯·韦恩纸醉金迷的哥谭花花公子的社交生活想象？”布鲁斯说，耸耸肩，“好吧，换了我也会这么想，至少那样有意思多了。”  
克拉克有那么一瞬间惊讶得忘了窘迫，“所以——从来没有？所有那些娱乐花边，全是烟雾弹？”  
现在这个采访已经完全走偏了，他记者那一面在发出警报，让他赶快把话题带回正轨，他要采访的是蝙蝠侠，不是布鲁斯·韦恩，但，唔，说不好到底是超人还是普通人克拉克的那一面则好奇得不想停下来。  
“我可没那么说，”布鲁斯说，难得地地坦白了一次。“还有一个双重身份的问题，风险太大，而我能信任的人也并不多。”  
信任到能够坦诚相见的，他当然是这个意思。克拉克情不自禁地想到，这其中可能也包括了传言中的猫女，布鲁斯刚才并没有直接否认。传言说他们在哥谭是多年的老对手了，但也许并不是总是敌对的。她或许还知道布鲁斯的真实身份，或许正是他让她知道的。那些猫和老鼠的追逐游戏，说不定在某些时刻也是情趣的一种。  
克拉克把那个念头从自己脑子里挥开。想象蝙蝠侠和猫女半真半假的调情纠缠的场景，这感觉太古怪了。  
他低头假装整理笔记，布鲁斯则继续揶揄地看着他，“不用我说，这一段对话自然是不会出现在专访中的，对吧。”  
“呃，是的，对不起，我又忘了我应该是记者克拉克。忘记这一段对话吧，我就不该起这个头——”  
他咬住了嘴唇，截断了自己即将开始的语无伦次，当他习惯性抬手地想推推眼镜掩饰他的局促，然后发现他根本没有戴着眼镜，再次尴尬起来。  
在克拉克差不多想要无地自容遁地而走时，客厅里的座钟响了。他们对视了一下，布鲁斯嘴角那一勾刺眼得很。  
“那代表着你还剩下最后一个问题了。珍惜你最后一个机会，克拉克。”

假如你只能问蝙蝠侠一个问题，那会是什么？  
在星球日报官网上，有数万人填了自己的答案。  
克拉克·肯特也有他自己的。

“你至少得回答一个和超人有关的问题。”他说。  
布鲁斯不悦地抿紧了嘴唇，在他就要开口说不的时候，忽然又改了主意。“只要不是我怎么看待他这种蠢问题。”他警告克拉克。  
克拉克不置可否地耸耸肩，“你还是可以回答无可奉告啊。”他说，但声音里的紧绷出卖了他，他是个坏演员，露易丝说过，一旦他感觉紧张，他的面部肌肉就会变得僵硬。  
在这么近的距离下，布鲁斯不可能错过这些。在这整个采访过程里，他脸上第一次闪过一丝好奇。  
“很公平，来吧。”

“在毁灭日事件后，我们都知道氪石可以杀死超人，那也是迄今为止人类所知超人最致命的弱点。有一部分超人的敌人，比如卢瑟，曾经试图打捞这种氪星的陨石。”他念着备忘录上的句子，他的声音听起来就像机器，没有一丝一毫的感情。“我的问题是，蝙蝠侠有氪石吗？”  
沉默的间歇是如此的长，克拉克允许自己保持了一个以人类无法忍受的屏气时长，然后才慢慢放松，呼出一口气。好吧，这也是在他预料中的，他确实是要得到一个标准的无可奉告了。  
无论如何，这也是个不好不坏的结果，想想看，如果蝙蝠侠真的回答了，他该如何写才能不引起人们的恐慌呢？那必然会带来滚雪球一样的系列反应和问题：寄托着人类希望的正联内部，彼此间的信任也脆弱得像一张纸那样吗？如果他们再次开战，又会发生什么事？超级英雄们要选择站队吗？人类呢？  
所以，接受现实好了，也许蝙蝠侠不回答才是聪明的，对所有人都好——

“他有。”  
那个坐在长桌那头的男人说，他轻巧地放下了叉子，他面前的盘子已经空了。不知不觉中，他已经吃掉了所有克拉克给他做的煎饼。  
克拉克听见某处有婴儿的哭声，熟悉而遥远。但他一时间想不起这和他有什么关系，或任何地方，任何事，任何人，此刻和他有任何关系。  
他机械地念出备忘录上的下一个句子：

“他会用来对付超人吗？”  
“视情况而定。”

那婴儿的哭声变大了，连那个人都听到了，他抬头看了看。  
“你不去看看吗？”  
“我马上就去。”克拉克说，他站起来，收拾好他的东西，并把椅子推回去。布鲁斯平静地看着他做这些，他的手放在桌上，自然地形成放松的弧度。克拉克的目光落在他手边空了的餐具上，迟疑了一下。  
“我会收拾的。”布鲁斯说，那样的善解人意，“去看卡拉吧。”  
“好吧，那这些就交给你了。”克拉克说，他甚至反射性地露出了一点轻微的笑意，一如听说布鲁斯·韦恩要亲自洗碗时每个人会有的反应。  
“还有，谢谢你接受我的采访。”在走出那道门之前，他说。  
他头也不回地走了出去。


	12. Chapter 12

玛莎·肯特打开大门，张开手臂去迎接她的儿子，还有他怀抱里那个被裹得严严实实的一团小包袱。  
“你看起来有点累。”。  
“漫长的赶稿地狱的一周。”克拉克说，他母亲的手怜爱地附在他面颊上，还带着一点湿意和厨房的气味。他把卡拉连同婴儿背袋一起从自己身上卸下来，玛莎掀开一点看，卡拉正嘟着小嘴打呼。玛莎立即被这小东西给融化了。  
“看看她，多甜蜜，完全和你小时候一样。”  
“可别被她这个样子骗了。”克拉克说，努努嘴，“等她一睁开眼睛就完全两样了。”  
玛莎抱着卡拉，嗔怪地看着她的儿子。“别这么快就吃醋，克拉克，”她说，“你还是我的最爱，现在去换衣服，既然你回来得这么早，我就不必麻烦叫人来修屋顶了。”  
她在儿子臂上轻轻一推，克拉克摇着头走进客厅。  
半小时后，他一身工作装回来，没在客厅找到卡拉和他的母亲。后院里传来咯咯笑声，克拉克微笑着走了过去。  
卡拉正坐在他小时候的秋千座椅上，在半空中转着圈，她开心坏了，小胳膊伸得长长的上下挥动。  
“我都不知道你还留着这个。”  
“我也不知道，都在地下室里那堆你父亲的东西里了，这些是他收着的。”玛莎说，“我猜他留着就是为了像今天这样的情况用吧。”  
她让克拉克接手继续推着卡拉，走回去查看厨房里的情形了。当克拉克抓住秋千让它停下，卡拉咯咯笑着一头撞入他的胸口。她攀在他的肩膀上，脸颊笑得红扑扑的，克拉克都感觉到她小小的胸腔里扑通扑通愉悦跳动的声音。  
“你喜欢这里？”他问道，卡拉的小脚丫使劲蹬在他肚子上，想爬到更高的地方去。克拉克好不容易才把她按下来，抱着她转过身。“这里很棒，对不对？看见那片玉米地了吗？那就是我掉下来的地方，就是那里。”  
“而你呢，你砸穿了一家人的屋顶，可怜的人，还得被蝙蝠侠威胁不得把秘密外泄。”他弹一下她的鼻子。  
卡拉抓住了他的手指，用绝对远胜于一个婴儿的握力紧紧握住，克拉克用了一点点力气和她进行角力，这个是本周卡拉最喜欢的新游戏。  
现在她已经差不多要六个月大了，也能飘得更高，她的力气也有所增长，单手握力已经接近成人，但抓东西还不是太稳（手太小）。不妙的是她发现自己可以坐着完成任何事之后，便拒绝使用她的腿，克拉克试着想让她站起来，一松手她就一屁股墩坐下去了。如果再催促，那她就要捶地板发脾气了。  
他们猜测她的坏脾气还有其他的原因。按照一个普通婴孩的标准，她一个人呆在房间里的时间确实太久了，久到不健康的程度。即使韦恩宅有许多隐蔽的角落，但毕竟还是有暴露在八卦狗仔注目下的风险。因此阿尔弗雷德建议他带她出来换个环境，某个不需要担心被发现的空旷的地方，好让她尽情地晒晒太阳。  
于是他们就回来了。  
克拉克本想上个周末就带她回来的，不过他还得赶上所有他欠下的工作，还有蝙蝠侠的那篇专访。  
他周五下班前把稿子发给了佩里。在他关掉电脑收拾东西打算要悄悄溜走时，佩里把他叫住了。克拉克走进他的办公室，看见他的电脑上打开的正是自己的稿子。  
“那个哥谭蝙蝠对你做了什么？”佩里说，毫无铺垫，让克拉克吓一跳，“下咒？催眠？还是他真的是个能迷惑人的吸血鬼？”  
“……什么也没有，他就是回答了我几个问题。”克拉克答道：“是稿子还是不行吗？我可以在周末再看看——”  
佩里打断他，“稿子没问题。不过，看看你，之前你还在和我争着要揭露蝙蝠侠是个披着义警外衣的恐怖分子，现在发生什么事了？他对你做了什么，你现在倒成了那个呼唤理性看待蝙蝠侠的人了，是不是周末你还要去哥谭参加蝙蝠爱好者的聚会？”  
克拉克目瞪口呆了一会。  
“不，”他说，“我周末去看我妈。”  
这个答案不知何故居然让佩里满意了。“那就去吧。”他下令道，克拉克于是捞起他的记者包趁着他还没改主意赶快走了。

卡拉拍在他脸上的巴掌，把克拉克带回堪萨斯的午后。她乱纷纷的金发在阳光下灿烂燃烧，克拉克笑着贴了贴她的脸，抱着她走进房子里。  
他帮忙做了晚餐，卡拉则精疲力竭地睡了三小时，差不多在晚餐时才醒过来。克拉克尽量在喂卡拉的时候也把自己喂饱了。而一过十点，卡拉就在他臂弯里打起了瞌睡。  
“她可真是个作息规律的乖宝宝啊。”玛莎轻声说，她从壁橱里找出枕头，递给克拉克，“潘尼沃斯先生一定花了很大的功夫。”  
“他确实帮了很大的忙。”克拉克说，他用枕头和被子造了一道围墙，把卡拉围在床里，卡拉闭着眼睛，扭动着蹭到软绵绵的枕头边上，就把脸埋进去不动了。  
“不管你之前怎么诋毁她是个小恶魔，我都不会相信了。”玛莎说，克拉克啧声。  
“她总是能准确辨别出谁是房子里最有分量的那个，然后对他们表现良好，我不知道她是怎么做到的，但她就是这样。先是阿尔弗雷德，然后是布鲁斯，现在是你，”克拉克摇了摇头，因为某个回忆而微笑。“唯独用尽全力来折磨我。这简直算是她的某种超能力了。”  
玛莎看着他，“我记得你说过布鲁斯并不太亲近卡拉。”她委婉地说。  
“或多或少吧。”克拉克说，他母亲对布鲁斯的印象始终停留在那个深切悼念他的“死亡”的老友，他不愿意破坏这个美好的幻象。“这不妨碍卡拉喜欢他，她是越挫越勇的那类型。”  
“我们都知道这究竟是像谁了。”玛莎道，她倾身过来抱了抱他，那一瞬间克拉克脸上的笑容几乎就要崩溃了。“晚安，睡个好觉。”  
这后一样，他恐怕是做不到了。

回到堪萨斯的第二天早上，克拉克睡眼惺忪地站在厨房里按比例冲泡奶粉，一边指挥着那个不听话的婴儿。“坐回你自己的椅子里，卡拉。”他说，卡拉正开心地在他周围飘上飘下，她一觉醒来完全忘了昨天他们已经来到这里的事，对这个新环境感到万分好奇。  
当玛莎跨进门，卡拉转身朝她扑去要抱抱，她万分惊险地把卡拉接住了。  
“我亲爱的小宝贝，这撒娇技能可是达到了一个新水平。”她说，腾出一只手把电话递给克拉克，“潘尼沃斯先生的电话。”  
克拉克诧异地拿过电话。  
“阿尔弗雷德，有什么——妈，请把她放到椅子上，不不不，别让她黏上你——”他暂时把话筒捂上，垂头叹息，晚了，卡拉已经牢牢地挂在他母亲身上，玛莎宠爱地把奶瓶塞进她嘴里。  
“我正在试着让她开始学着自己拿奶瓶——算了。”他重新回到电话上，“抱歉，阿尔弗雷德，有什么事吗？”  
“我刚才整理了一下厨房，发现你忘了带温奶器。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“哦，那个，我没有忘，”克拉克说，“是我的包里装不下了，所以我觉得就不用带了。我可以用别的办法——”  
“克拉克，”从克拉克青春期结束之后，就再没听过谁用这种耐心劝诫的语气对他说话了，就是那种让人感觉到自己还是个一无所知的小屁孩的耐心。“你还记得你上次用热视线加热奶瓶发生了什么事吗？它爆炸了。”  
克拉克缩了缩肩膀。  
“那是一次事故，我当时有点分心。其他时候都是安全的。”他说，然后，好奇压过了羞愧，“不过你怎么知道的？我明明第一时间就买了新奶瓶。”  
“奶瓶数量是对的，”阿尔弗雷德回答：“不过我个人建议，下一次你需要在网上查什么东西又不想被发现，最好不要使用大宅里的网络，即使你使用的是你自己的电脑。”  
“……我删除了浏览记录……”克拉克的声音越来越小。  
“所有网络的操作记录都至少会产生三个备份，其中之一的访问权限只有布鲁斯老爷自己才有。还有一个则备份到卢修斯那边。这倒是不用担心，他知道我们时不时需要购买一些婴儿用品。”  
克拉克完全不知道该说什么好了。  
“这次不会爆炸的，我保证。”他最后说，“所以不用空投一个温奶器过来了——你应该还没有这么做，对吧？”  
“我查过了所有送货上门的可能性，发现即使最快的速度，等他们到的时候你也已经离开了。而布鲁斯老爷拒绝为了一个温奶器飞去堪萨斯，”阿尔弗雷德说，克拉克压抑住疯狂大笑的冲动和随即涌上的复杂感情。“所以，很遗憾，我只能相信你的保证了——还是你现在愿意放下无谓的坚持飞回来一趟呢？”  
克拉克真的笑出了声。  
“不，阿尔弗雷德，我也不会为了一个温奶器飞回去的。”他说，“没有温奶器我和卡拉也会很好。我们晚上就回来，到时见。”

他选择在午夜飞行，同时为了照顾另一个熟睡的同行者，几乎花了比平时多一倍的时间才抵达目的地。超人的靴子落在韦恩家的露台上，一边抖落肩膀上的那层冰霜，当他挨近时，落地窗几乎立即就开启了。

“我还以为你会明天回来。天气预报说在你们回来的路上正好有一场巨大冰雹。”  
克拉克扭过头去，阿尔弗雷德披着睡袍，提着灯看着他。他不好意思地挠了挠头，被人逮到摸着黑在厨房里吃东西，即便这个人是阿尔弗雷德，还是有点尴尬。  
“是的，我在半路碰见了，花了点时间去帮了点忙。”看阿尔弗雷德眉毛一扬，他马上补充：“不用担心，卡拉没事，她全程都没醒。”  
“——比起卡拉可能没睡好，我更担心超人被人看见怀里抱着个婴儿这件事。”阿尔弗雷德说，他打开了厨房灯，坐了下来。克拉克很自觉地加入他，甚至殷勤地给他倒了杯茶。  
“这个也没有，我干得很快的，他们甚至可能都没发现有人帮过忙。”他有点淘气地眨了眨眼，“实际上，我听见他们确实感谢上帝了。”  
他那股乐天派头也感染了阿尔弗雷德。“那么，农场一切都好？”  
“是的，我妈妈也很感谢你照顾卡拉，当然还有我。”克拉克说，“说到这个，她让我给你带的派可能被冰雹打到了，有一点影响外观。希望你不会介意。”  
“没关系。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我也一直欠着你母亲一个道谢。”克拉克有点困惑，他解释说，“我是说布鲁斯，当然。她也照顾了他很多。”  
克拉克的疑惑表情说明他似乎认为那应该是反过来的。“我妈说在我不在的时候，布鲁斯帮了很多忙。”  
“这反过来对他也有好处。”阿尔弗雷德说，“有时候，能够给予，即是获得。我读了你的报道。”  
克拉克的手抖了一下，滚烫的茶水洒到他手上。他勉强地露出一个笑。“真的？我确实好奇过这里有没有星球日报。”  
“哦，我们有的，电子版和实体版都有。”阿尔弗雷德泰然自若地看着他笨手笨脚掩饰自己的惊惶失措，“虽然布鲁斯·韦恩时不时会忘记他所拥有的那些好东西，那也正是我的职责，提醒他它们的存在。顺便说，你的蝙蝠侠故事真的很吸引人，我就是好奇，被采访者本人有看过完整的内容了吗？”  
“……我确实把完成的采访稿送了一份给他过目。”  
“而他的反应是？”  
克拉克掏了掏牛仔裤口袋，拿出他的手机。屏幕上是昨天半夜里露易丝发给他的照片，“他当时什么也没说，不过有人昨天把一份报纸用一支蝙蝠镖插到了我的办公桌上。我猜这是代表‘已阅’的意思吧。这还挺贴心的，不过我真的希望他是自己掏钱买了那份报纸。”  
阿尔弗雷德眯了眯眼睛，看了看那个蝙蝠镖，又看了看克拉克笑得虎牙都露出来的样子。“我就一直想不通他到底在忙什么都忙得没时间飞堪萨斯呢。”他叹着气说。


	13. Chapter 13

并不是只有阿尔弗雷德一个人发现了超人近期的异常好心情。

大都会的一个主妇在准备晚餐时忘记了关掉炉子，幸运的是，超人在营救失事船只的途中顺手帮忙处理了这一桩厨房失火事件，他把那个女人捞出阳台，轻轻放在她的公寓楼下，她除了有点震惊外毫发无损，不过对厨房他就无能为力了。  
当超人礼貌地告诉她下次要更小心注意厨房安全时，那个女人忽然爆发了：  
“我倒想看看你换成我会怎么样？”她愤怒地说，“我有两个孩子要照顾，我还有一份全职工作，每天都有一连串麻烦和问题排着队，永远没完没了！你觉得换成你你能做得比我好吗！！”  
超人愣了愣。“那么，你就有了更不能掉以轻心的理由，夫人。”他说，“毕竟你的孩子无法承担失去你的代价，不是吗？”  
那女人愣住了。“我……谢谢。对不起。”她终于脱力哭泣。  
超人回以微笑，飞起离开。

那个笑脸半小时后出现在超人粉丝向论坛上，瞬间跟帖便超过历史记录。标题被加以高亮精华，闪动着八个字：我们的超人回来了。  
这一切克拉克·肯特都一无所知，他忙着跟进大都会重建两周年的专题，中间又被叫去核实一条地铁自杀的信息。当露易丝在走廊里拽住他时，他正又要往外跑，以脚为轴朝着她转回来：“露易丝？”  
露易丝看着他还来不及收拢回来的匆匆神色，还有向四面翻飞的领子，她伸手理了理他的领子。“把你自己收拾得整齐点，你可是我们的头牌记者。”  
克拉克哈了一声，表示这个笑话收到了，露易丝一松手，他又立即跑出去了。  
露易丝只能（带着一点点宠爱）叹息一声，她掏出手机。

那提示音响第一声时，蝙蝠侠朝神奇女侠难以置信地看了一眼。  
“当真？”他嘶声说，又响了一声，本来打算假装什么事也没发生的神奇女神极其无辜地转了转眼睛。“在这个时候？”  
他发泄地踩了一脚已经瘫软成一坨的巨大软体动物，那东西哼唧一声，巨大的触手末端颤动了几下。  
神奇女侠踩在另外一坨上，她用靴尖踢了一下疑似头部的地方，那东西轻微的颤动，很懂事地继续装死。她收回了真言套索，探手入怀。  
“嗯哼，”她在蝙蝠侠的注目下，查看了那两条短信，“有意思。你终于和他谈了？”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我指你和超人。”神奇女侠说，“我不会问你们都说了什么，不过，不管你说了什么，干得好。笑容更适合我们的超人。”  
她向蝙蝠侠展示了她的短信内容，一张微笑的超人的脸。蝙蝠侠在看到发送人姓名时磨了磨牙。他这辈子最后悔的事情之一，一定就是让戴安娜去接近露易丝·莱恩。所有的坏主意，一开始看起来真的都很像是好主意。  
“第一，他不是我们的超人，第二，我什么也没做。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地回答，“实际上，我告诉他我还没把氪石丢掉，而且没放弃用在他身上的打算。我还以为你知道了。”  
神奇女侠困惑地看着他。  
“我为什么会知道？”  
“他写了一篇专访文章，头版头条，蝙蝠侠在专访里告诉克拉克，他还留着氪石准备对付超人。我没想到你居然没看。”  
“因为除了你们两个的关系进展，我还有其他更重要的事情要关心。”戴安娜说，然后她把事情拼到一起了。“真的？你真的告诉他了？他还写了一篇文章？可为什么你看起来倒像是在生气的那个？”  
她看看蝙蝠侠的黑脸，恍然大悟了。“哦，你不高兴，就因为你处心积虑想让他知道真相，期待能让他做出一点反应，结果他完全没按照你的剧本走？然后你还完全不能理解为什么？”后者黑脸更甚，证实了她的推测，戴安娜大笑起来。

 

即使撇下戴安娜一个人收拾善后作为报复，布鲁斯的恶劣情绪也没有得到丝毫的缓解。更火上浇油的是，当他回到房子里，阿尔弗雷德过来请求他，请他上楼去照看卡拉一会儿，且不接受“不”作为答案。  
“不，布鲁斯老爷，当你第一天带我们的‘临时’客人回来的时候，我就已经警告过你了。作为这宅子里的一员，在必要的时候，每个人都要承担起看顾那个小婴儿的责任。我对你的要求也不过是在克拉克回来之前的这段时间而已。”  
布鲁斯屈服了，他上楼，找到了那个导致如今一切混乱和麻烦问题的源头。  
卡拉显然也是正好饱饱地睡一整天醒来，处于无人监管状态下的她正充满活力地在婴儿围栏内大肆破坏。  
她哗啦一下扯下一大片爬行垫，再嗖地丢飞到房间的另一头。就那么一会儿她已经把手边能碰到的都撕下来了，剩下那一半仅仅是因为她懒得起来而暂时幸免于难。  
布鲁斯看着她一个人自娱自乐地活忙着，在这个世界上，至少有一样事情还是始终不变的。  
“我倒也不是不能欣赏你的努力。”他说，那张小脸满是无辜地转向他，“现在我们可以确定了，绿色完全不是你的品味。”  
卡拉听不懂他在说什么，但任何一点别人的参与都足够鼓励她继续了。她坐起来，小手攥住两侧护栏哗哗地摇晃着。那两片可怜的木片在这暴风雨般的击打下岌岌可危地摇摆在分崩离析边缘。  
在她最终暴力强拆掉整个围栏前，布鲁斯终于决定要出手干预了。他俯身去把她从围栏中拿出来，卡拉还抓着围栏不肯松手。  
“哒。”  
“不，”布鲁斯说，“你的监护人回来看见你这么干会哭的，别把他往破产边缘推得更远了。”他坚定地拎着她的两条小胖胳膊把她提出来，卡拉丢开了围栏，伸手抱住他的上臂。布鲁斯叹了口气，他腾出一只手去把那倒霉的围栏推到一边去，卡拉抱着他的手在半空中摇摇晃晃，又忽然改了主意，她松开双手，布鲁斯眼睁睁地看着她啪地掉到爬行垫上。  
他一脸震惊表情都来不及调整，卡拉又欢叫一声，浮起来抱住了他的手——  
布鲁斯意识到一个事实：  
在屡败屡战地被拒绝了这么多次之后，卡拉终于找到了一个办法，逼他参与到她的游戏中去。  
“聪明。”他说，虽然难免有点小小挫败，但同时也带着赞赏直面自己的第一次落败：“终于，卡拉·佐-艾尔得一分。”  
“别在这时候鼓励她，尤其是我可是要收尾的那个人。”有人在门外说，布鲁斯手一抖，卡拉就从他手里飘着出溜出去了。她就差一点成功了，布鲁斯顺手又抓住了她，看了看，迅速做了个决定。  
他把她抛丢出去，刚好投入走进来的克拉克的臂弯里。  
“布鲁斯！”  
“又怎么了？”布鲁斯说，克拉克一脸控诉地看着他，脸还有点发白，“她都能自己飞了，这点小刺激对她来说不算什么。”  
与此同时，卡拉咯咯笑着，她在克拉克手臂间翻身，兴致勃勃地打算飞回到布鲁斯那边让他再来一次，克拉克惊恐不已地紧紧地抱住了她，“不，不，卡拉，这不是个游戏。卡拉！”  
布鲁斯决定是他退场的时候了。他非常愉快轻松地转身走开了。现在他感觉好多了。

 

“我恨你。”  
克拉克奄奄一息地倒在椅子里。他那一头黑发乱糟糟地，衣服也乱得像刚和什么人摔跤了三百回合。只有布鲁斯知道，那是和一个超级婴儿缠斗一个小时之后的绝望。  
他假笑起来，“别客气，我替你看了十分钟孩子，考虑到我的时薪，你该感激我还没给你开账单。”  
阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子。“布鲁斯老爷——”  
“我真的恨你。”克拉克说，绝望大概容易让人充满不管不顾的勇气，“你知道她很容易激动的，特别是被你鼓动。为什么你要开那个头？现在她爱上那个游戏了！我更没办法让她把脚放在地上站起来了！”  
“别小题大做了，”布鲁斯道，收到阿尔弗雷德的示意，他稍微把他的幸灾乐祸收敛了一些，“她只是个小婴儿，她很快就会忘记这件事了。我肯定明天醒来她早就不记得了。”  
阿尔弗雷德说，“实际上，我正想和你们讨论一下。”他慎而重之的语气令布鲁斯也正色起来，“关于卡拉在能飞起来之后就迟迟不肯尝试爬行还有站立这件事，我有个想法。”  
布鲁斯不由嗤之以鼻。“拜托，你们俩都够了吧，她特么的能飞！如果我是她，我肯定也选择更快的方式。这是人的本能。给她一点时间去习惯她的新爱好，总有一天她会发现自己的腿还有别的作用的。”  
相对于他的乐观，克拉克则闷闷不乐。“她已经快七个月大了，大多数的婴儿在这个时候都已经能爬会站，我有点担心，是不是因为她从没有跟任何同年龄的孩子相处过，以至于没有学习和模仿的对象，让她根本不知道该怎么爬。”  
“没错，”布鲁斯讽刺道：“就好像其他婴儿还得看过一本婴儿爬行指南才懂得要怎么用两只手两只脚爬来爬去一样。”  
“在这一点上，我同意克拉克的观点，”阿尔弗雷德出乎他们意料地说，“不过我认为卡拉需要的不是模仿其他婴儿，我认为她现在的问题主要在于选择了错误的学习对象。”他向克拉克的方向点了点头。克拉克茫然地睁大了眼睛。  
“我？”他弱弱地说，“为什么，我不明白……”  
“你可能没注意到，但在不需要掩饰身份的时候，特别在室内，你有时候会以飞代替行走，克拉克，”阿尔弗雷德说，他越是和颜悦色在此时越像是一种更严厉的指控，克拉克不由自己地坐直了。“特别是在和卡拉单独相处的时候，你在站立时也总是更倾向于飘起来，我想你可能认为这样在你们之间能建立起一种种族的默契？但这可能给了卡拉错误的信号，她也许并不是拒绝爬或者站，她可能只是下意识地把你作为自己的对照和模仿对象。”  
克拉克困惑地眨着眼：“可是，你们也是时刻在她的身边，我是说，她……”  
“我想阿尔弗雷德的意思是，卡拉从我们这里并没有感受到和你之间的某种神秘的种族联系或血缘牵绊，或者出于某种和雏鸟情结相似的机制，虽然有其他人的存在，但卡拉更倾向于选择单一一人来作为自己成长和学习的参照对象，这个人就是你。”布鲁斯说，阿尔弗雷德微微颔首表示附议，“听起来也还好，不是吗？反正她也不可能永远这样。”  
克拉克的表情说明他觉得问题非常非常严重，“我父亲留给我的氪星资料里没有太多这一类的信息。但我肯定氪星人都是直立行走的。”  
他转向阿尔弗雷德：“如果我从现在开始改过来，不再在她眼前做类似的动作，这样会有帮助吗？”  
“我不知道，也许。但另一个问题是，她的行为模式或多或少已经养成了。她知道飞可以更快地到达她要去的人的身边，”阿尔弗雷德尽量委婉地说，“而你，不够强硬到纠正她，至少目前为止你还没有成功过。”  
“……我可以试着更强硬一点……？”克拉克说，听起来一点说服力也没有。  
布鲁斯毫不留情地揭穿了他，“上一次卡拉发脾气，把奶吐得你一身到处都是，还害你迟到了半小时，你的反应是什么，你洗洗手，然后回来亲亲她，跟她说，不不不，不是你的错，亲爱的。对不起，克拉克，但你就是那个宠坏她的人。”  
“我同意，”阿尔弗雷德说，“卡拉需要一个能够始终对她说‘不’的人来纠正她的行为。”  
布鲁斯跟着点头，但他随即发现两个人都在看着他。克拉克充满期翼的眼神叫他猛然警觉起来。  
“什么？”  
“那个人，我指的是你，布鲁斯老爷。”他的好管家说。  
——他到底是为什么要给自己挖这么一个坑？


	14. Chapter 14

许多年之后，当卢修斯·福克斯看着那身着披风的金发少女从天而降，昂然站立在大地上，他会想起，那一天小小的卡拉第一次被带到他的实验室里的情形。

愿望是很奇怪的东西。有些东西你总是忍不住悄悄抱有期望，但又知道不会成真：像下个月或下一年就果断放下一切去退休，不管世界要怎么自生自灭都让它去；或者你看着长大的那个年轻人忽然理性恢复，放下那本不属于他的重担，回到一个正常的大好青（中）年首富的普通生活……  
曾经，卢修斯也把“近距离观察研究氪星人”这个愿望默默地打包，收到永不可能实现的柜子里。  
现在这个愿望以大礼包的方式忽然又被拿出来，放在了他的面前，司空见惯大场面甚至能在暴乱夜晚的街头和黑帮分子谈笑风生的卢修斯简直有点手足无措了。  
从氪星来的小客人来到了他的实验室，这还不算，是超人亲自带她来的。

当然，他们并不是飞着降落下来。超人，就像每个工作日时一样，穿着他的平民伪装，抱着他的氪星表亲，坐在布鲁斯·韦恩的车里，一起抵达了韦恩集团的大厦，然后他们从电梯上来，叮一声停在实验室所在的楼层。电梯门打开，身前挂着一个婴儿背袋的超人朝等候在那里的卢修斯微笑，“福克斯先生，你好。”  
如此诡异，如此正常。  
当他们提出具体的构想时，情况就更诡异了。卢修斯不得不打断他们：“你们的意思是，你们想要我，设计出一个鼓励她爬的……工具？”  
“工具，玩具，装置，”布鲁斯说，这些年他是越来越缺乏耐心，“随便你怎么叫，造个什么东西就行。”  
卢修斯囧囧有神地回答：“这恐怕……没有这样的东西，”他看了看卡拉，氪星婴儿扭着头好奇地东看西看，看上去和普通婴儿完全没有什么不同。“类似这样的养育问题，难道不是应该找婴儿专家？对待婴儿问题，他们应该更有办法。”  
“她的问题在于，不只是单纯的婴儿问题，”克拉克解释说，他的双手盖在卡拉的耳朵上，大概不想让卡拉听到不好的话。但在卢修斯看来这只是欲盖弥彰，他们都知道卡拉能听清几公里外的轻声细语，“她不肯爬，或站，或者其他同年龄的婴儿会做的事，因为她能飞。”  
啊，这确实是育儿专家不可能会遇见过的问题。  
“你们试过那些给婴儿用的辅助工具吗？”虽然一头雾水，卢修斯还是尽可能提供着更多想法：“爬行垫？学步带？”  
“卢修斯，你没抓住重点，”布鲁斯说，“她可以飞，她不想用她的腿。”  
他们陷入几秒尴尬的沉寂中。  
“显然，这是一个主观意愿的问题，我们不能把一个念头强行塞给她，让她知道作为一个婴儿，即使能飞，也还是要学会用两条腿行走。”卢修斯打起精神，分析道，“这就好像一个青少年拥有了自己的第一辆车，你却想让她只在周末才开出去，平时继续骑自行车，相信我，他们可不会答应，甚至会反抗的。”  
克拉克也颇有同感地叹气。“我明白，在我完全掌握了飞行之后，我也几乎想不起来之前的日子是怎么过的。所以我也不是不能理解她。”  
卢修斯很感兴趣地竖起了耳朵，他倒不介意多了解一些超人青少年时期的能力苏醒故事，但布鲁斯不满地瞪了克拉克一眼，后者立即闭上了嘴。  
“你说这个一点用也没有，如果你就是在这里瞎晃又帮不上忙，我就打发你去处理那颗行星了。”  
“我选择留下。”克拉克说，他举着卡拉的样子好像她是个婴儿型的盾牌，能保护他不被蝙蝠侠的指挥棒挥走。“我真的想帮忙，那颗行星可以再等等。”  
卢修斯觉得自己最好不要问是什么行星。他想起来，在卡拉（以及超人）入住之后，作为韦恩大宅的管家，阿尔弗雷德的工作量猛增，在对他抱怨之余，却又颇乐在其中。现在卢修斯可以看出，他的乐趣都在什么地方了。可不是每天都能看见这种戏码。  
他脑中忽然灵光一闪。卢修斯咳了一声，打断了眼前的两人。  
“我有个想法。”

 

“我们都知道，人类的本性就是追求更好更快的东西，一个只能步行的人会认为自行车很不错，但已经到达了汽车这一步的人是不愿意返回去选择自行车的。”卢修斯说，“卡拉则像是，从一开始就直接有了飞机。所以她不可能再像其他人那样去将就自行车，也就是爬行。”  
“但人类也有自相矛盾的部分。有些时候，他们会心甘情愿主动地放弃更便利的选项，而去选更麻烦，更辛苦的事。只是因为他们认为后者更有价值，更值得花费时间和精力。”  
“想让一个会飞的婴儿心甘情愿退回去爬去走？很简单，把这事变成她喜欢的游戏，那种她喜欢的人陪着她玩的游戏。”

卢修斯等着他们的反应。他们的沉默一时让他有点疑惑。  
“我试过了，那种站在远处让她爬过来的游戏？还有用玩具吸引她？”克拉克说，他低头看看卡拉，她对他露出甜蜜的笑容，小手拽着他的前襟，谁能认真对着这一张脸生气？“每一次，她都选择直接飞过来。”  
“爬行垫让她很不耐烦，”布鲁斯补充：“她一有机会就破坏婴儿围栏，在她看来那些都是妨碍她自由的东西。这个判断倒是很准确。”  
“哦，”卢修斯没料到会是这样，育儿真的不是他的领域，他想了想，“我懂了，她没能从那些游戏里感觉到乐趣，这一点我倒是可以针对性的优化和调整一下。”

 

卡拉平躺着，懒洋洋地在空中摆动她的手脚，天花板上并不是她习惯看见的景色，包围她的那些东西也是。她有点好奇，又有几分兴趣索然。除了环境变化，也多了一个陌生人，他在和“她的”那两个人说话。她的名字不时出现在那些对话里，但卡拉没有感觉到不安，她决定静观其变。  
“所以这就像爬行垫。”克拉克不确定地看着卢修斯·福克斯展示给他们的东西，“只是它会发光。”  
“不只是发光，”卢修斯解释道，“这有点像压力显影，当它感受到承重，它就能够即时显影。这么短的时间我只能做到黑白显影。”  
“这就足够了。”布鲁斯说，克拉克回头看看他，脸上还带着一丝犹疑。卢修斯不怪他，可怜的超人一定已经失败过太多次了，不再轻易相信自己的运气。但他点点头，把卡拉抱过来，将她放在台子上。  
卡拉的反应是逐一地看着他们，好像问他们打算要她干什么，然后她低头打量自己身下那发着白色柔光的台子，伸手去摸前面那块浮起来的黑影子，想把它们抓住，但她的小手只是碰到了一片坚硬的平面上，几次都一样，卡拉显得很迷惑。  
“现在轮到你了。不不，不是你，肯特先生，”超人露出一脸迷茫，卢修斯说，“在卡拉的既定认知里，你是那个会飞的。”  
“而我是那个脚踏实地的，好吧。”布鲁斯认命地说，他脱去鞋袜，站到台上，在他面前立即出现了他双脚的显影。卡拉也仰起头来看着他，困惑和兴奋在她脸上闪过。然后她坐起来，将双手伸向他。  
“不，”布鲁斯说，他朝前踏出一步，显影也同时前移，“不，不能飞。”他的手做了一个拒绝的动作，卡拉向前倾的身子停了，她撅起嘴来。她很熟悉这个动作代表的意思。作为回应，她很不高兴地拍了一下地。  
一个小小的手掌的显影出现在她前面一点的地方，卡拉狐疑地咕哝一声，她探身去摸，因此又拍出了好几个小手掌印，她追着自己的手爬了几步远，就像猫追着光。连布鲁斯都忍不住笑了。  
“好了，卡拉，”他唤回卡拉的注意，当卡拉又看着他时，刻意绕开了圈子。卡拉扭动着头去看他，还有那些令她迷惑不已的脚印。她的小身子飘离了台面，再次想要飞到他身边去。  
“不对，”布鲁斯再次说，他停下来抱着手臂看着她，“不能飞，今天我们有新规矩。”  
卡拉落了回去，她又困惑又失望，转头去找克拉克，但克拉克忍住了没有给她反应。当她第三次被拒绝，卡拉扁着嘴，已经沮丧得要哭了。她不明白到底是怎么了，他们到底要她怎么样呢。  
“卡拉，”布鲁斯再次呼唤她，他半蹲在她面前，卡拉扁扁嘴再次固执地伸出手去，这次他握住了。她挣扎着，借助着他的拉力，支起身来，最终慢慢站立在他面前。  
“看，这也不是太难，对吧。”布鲁斯说，他松开了一只手，卡拉摇晃了一下，踉跄迈出一步，然后又扶住他的胳膊站稳了。她低头去看平面上她自己弄出来的一串小脚印，就伴在另一双更大的脚印旁边。  
“没错，那个就是你。”布鲁斯对她说，“而这就是人类毕生的追求：在这个世界上留下自己的痕迹。这个就是你的起点了。”  
他点了点她的小鼻尖，带着一丝几不可觉的轻微笑意。卡拉皱着鼻子看他，觉得今天她的这个人真的好奇怪啊。


	15. Chapter 15

他们在那台子上又重复了同样的步骤几次，卡拉开始变得厌倦这个游戏，布鲁斯决定今天的份额已经足够了。  
卢修斯接手了后面的工作，他接过了卡拉，卡拉用手把他整张脸都摸过一遍，根据手感确认这个人也可以属于她了，就由着他抱到一边去了——随着卡拉力量的增长，靠阿尔弗雷德一个人已经越来越难让她老老实实地配合着量身高和体重了。难得她本人来了一趟，在常规检查之外，卢修斯还趁机要求了平时没敢奢望过的事：由她本人来试用新设计的那些“玩具”。

“阿尔弗雷德是对的，”克拉克说，他望着卢修斯把卡拉放在一个座椅里，向她示范如何去抓住漂浮的小球。“你更适合干这种事。我做不到。我会在她向我伸手时就心软放弃了。”  
“你做不到是因为她对你来说不止是一个婴儿。”见克拉克还不明白，布鲁斯说，“在我看来，她只是一个婴儿，可能还有点麻烦的超能力。可是对你来说，她代表了在氪星你所有失去的一切。所以，你如果想要稍微娇纵她一点点，我觉得也是情有可原的。”  
克拉克虚弱地笑了笑。“我猜我是太容易被看透了，我在你眼里几乎就是透明的，对吧。”  
“也不是那么透明的。”布鲁斯答道，另外半边房间这时候热闹起来，卡拉追着一只格外淘气的小球上了天花板，并且发现那里的灯特别有趣，就呆在那里不下来了。克拉克立即想要过去帮忙，但布鲁斯示意他先等等。  
“卢修斯总是要求我带卡拉来，一次又一次，他好像觉得我是故意不让他接近卡拉。我觉得这是一个好机会，让他搞明白这件事对他可没什么好处。”他说，克拉克明白了。  
“你是说，让卡拉好好闹一下，下次他就不会再缠着你了？”

既然如此，他们便站在那里，看着卡拉把灯拉下半边，抓住她的小球胜利地飘回去，献宝似的交回到卢修斯手里，所有那些实验小球，已经全部被捏爆，奄奄一息落了满地。卢修斯惊叹的神情中，也含着一丝敬畏。那神情克拉克太熟悉了，那是人类目睹他展示自己那纯然的力量时无法掩饰的反应。

而在卡拉长大之后，她又将要面对同样的惊恐目光多少次才能习惯而不感觉到受伤呢？

“我有一件事要坦白。”他说，压低声音，“我，呃，我听到了你和戴安娜的谈话，关于我的。”  
布鲁斯面无表情，克拉克说，“我知道我不该听，但我就是听了。我其实有点惊讶，我不知道你会很在意我有没有生气。”  
“我承认了我还没打算处理掉氪石，这不可能不让你生气。”布鲁斯用纯粹是讨论的语气说。克拉克耸耸肩。  
“我是生气了，有那么一点吧。”  
根据他的表现，他的那么一点，大概等于完全没有。布鲁斯表情如是嫌弃地说，克拉克情难自己地笑了。

“好吧，有一部分原因你要感谢我父亲，”他说，“我父亲曾经跟我说过一个故事，他在一次大雨中保护了家里的财产，却无意中把损失转嫁到邻居家。当他发现真相时感觉糟透了。最糟的是，他很清楚如果再发生一次，他可能还是只能做出一样的选择。因为除此外他也想不出有其他两全之策。  
“当他第一次告诉我这个故事时，我没有明白他想告诉我什么，但现在我能理解了。我们选择自己认为正确的理由去行动，但我们却不能决定那个行为会引出何种结局。我们只能接受它。  
“回到氪石这件事，你只是做了你认为的正确的事。你一直都告诉我你会那么做的。我不能为了你践行你的原则而生气。如果易地而处，我说不定也会和你做一样的事。”  
沉默片刻之后，布鲁斯评价道，“你一定花了很大力气，才能说服你自己：我的所作所为是符合情理的。”  
“没那么难，不过是一个难以入眠的夜晚。”克拉克说，“好吧，可能有几个。重点是，当时你闪避过了所有无关紧要的问题，却选择最要命的那个来坦诚。我猜你已经考虑了很久要告诉我，可惜我之前太一厢情愿地执着于争取你的友谊了，忽略了所有那些信号。”  
克拉克再次微笑起来，“至少我现在知道了，而且我能接受这个事实：无论我怎么努力，你大概永远都不会像我喜欢你那样喜欢我的，”布鲁斯张了张嘴，又无助地闭上，他有点茫然，克拉克反过来安慰他道：“没关系，我会——怎么说呢，继续努力的。至少这一点你没法改变。”  
“……别那么肯定，永远可是很漫长的一段时间。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，除此外他还能说什么呢？

克拉克的微笑稍稍黯淡了一下，然后又亮起了那个招牌明亮笑容。  
“那我们就拭目以待了。”  
“既然你提起了，我也有一件事要说，是关于卡拉的。”布鲁斯说，“现在有一个机会，她能够获得一个人类身份。”  
克拉克立即变得专注起来，“什么机会？”  
“确切来说是一个悲剧，一个星期前一家三口在高速公路上发生车祸，那对夫妻当场死亡，他们的女儿则被送到了医院抢救。我刚刚得到消息，很不幸，她太小了没能挺过去。”布鲁斯说，转换成公事公办的立场让他感觉好多了。  
任何事比看着克拉克直通通地说他要继续努力争取他的友谊却不知道该说点什么来作为回应要好。  
“那女孩的外貌和年龄都和卡拉很相近，对替换身份来说，这样也要方便得多。现在一切都电子化了，要改动一下记录也很简单，只需要黑进电脑系统把她的记录改成伤愈出院被孤儿院接收即可，这样还会有一个完整的收养流程记录在案。”  
“你是说，她会有一个人类身份。”克拉克重复，这个消息对他太突然了，有点反应不过来。  
“我刚才就是那么说的，”布鲁斯说，在他们这么说的时候，卡拉正笑眯眯地在摧毁另一样新“玩具”。“这样即使将来她不愿意以超级英雄的身份来出现，她依旧能够去过普通人的生活。”

克拉克还是有点晕乎乎的样子。然后他好像忽然回过神来，眼睛闪亮亮地看着布鲁斯，看得后者一阵寒毛直竖。  
“这是不是代表你最终还是接受了她的存在？”  
布鲁斯忍着不翻白眼。当然，克拉克总是这样，完全忽略当下的重点。  
“在她从天而降那一天，我们都已经不得不接受她的存在了。”  
克拉克并没有气馁。他又想了想，笑得狡黠：  
“你先等弄清楚我为什么不对氪石的事生气才提起这个，是不是这样就显得你并不是在拿卡拉的事弥补我？”  
“……你想太多了。”


	16. Chapter 16

当露易丝获知这一新进展时，她表示了百分之百的支持。

“干得好，身份替换，你知道你刚刚对我承认了你和蝙蝠侠有份参与一项联邦重罪吗？”她说道，噼里啪啦敲击键盘速度没有减慢分毫。她这周正在写一个相当有分量的报道，即使电话那头是超人，也不足以让她完全停下手里的工作去闲聊。

“这就是现代生活，每个人都是被一串数据来定义，社会安全号码，驾照违规记录，纳税情况……一切都是数据。过去你想把一个人的存在擦除，除了一大堆跑腿活之外，你还得费心去找个碎纸机，现在？一切数据化了，你只需要按一个键，一个人就能变成另一个人。”

“这是代表你答应来了吗？”克拉克说，他那头的吵杂声说明他现在正处于卡拉的全面干扰之下，“如果你对可悲的现代生活批评差不多了，麻烦去看一下我发给你的备忘？只是一个小型聚会。我觉得也是时候让你们正式认识卡拉了。”

“为了卡拉，我无论如何都会有空的。”尽管这么说，她还是停了停去翻找自己的日程表。“我想我是可以安排出时间来的。——等等，我是去大都会你的公寓呢，还是我该去哥谭？”

克拉克停了停，好像露易丝不提起的话他可没想到这件事需要特别指出来。“当然是哥谭。布鲁斯·韦恩现身在克拉克·肯特的小公寓？你不觉得单单是这个陈述就很诡异吗？”

“我想也是，”露易丝说，“这里还有更诡异的：你和他一起养孩子，你们一起打击邪恶也一起犯罪，当然你们也一起在他的房子里开你们的小型聚会。”  
“你的表述让这个句子变得非常非常具有歧义。”克拉克很委婉地说，这是他的方式表示“我不喜欢你这么说”。

“我有吗？”露易丝说，管他喜欢不喜欢呢，如果不能忠言逆耳那要朋友来干嘛？“我所知道的是，你是我认识的人里，唯一一个半年之前还是一个真金实银的直男，然后忽然间就对和另一个男人一起抚养一个孩子这件事觉得完全不是个问题。”

“根据布鲁斯坚持的说法，我只是暂时借用他家客房的一个不太受欢迎的客人罢了。”克拉克说，“我还是有自己的公寓的。”

“那个地方存在的唯一意义是让你能从天上路过时顺便回去收一下邮件，”露易丝冷酷地敲醒他的自我催眠，“随便你吧，我要回去工作了，而你就继续自欺欺人好了。有那么一天，你醒来，会发现自己还是坐在布鲁斯·韦恩的厨房里，和他争卡拉究竟是去上大都会大学还是哥谭大学，那时候你们也该够资格去做婚姻咨询了。”

 

“大都会和哥谭都不会在选择范畴，”到了周五晚上，当阿尔弗雷德从露易丝手里接过大衣时，他这么对她说。露易丝无比困惑地对着他眨眼，“如果卡拉小姐决定选择普通的人生，去上大学，至少是常春藤。”

露易丝笑了。“当然了，我太傻了。”她说，“当然是常春藤，多么普通的人生啊。顺便问一下，克拉克知道卡拉已经有一个教育基金了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德笑而不语，向她示意这边走，露易丝走进房间，看见了那个著名的婴儿，此时此刻终于耳闻不如目睹。别的不提，单单临时保姆是布鲁斯·韦恩——或者看他此刻的阴沉面色，也可以把他当成没穿制服的蝙蝠侠——就值得她跑这一趟了。

“你好，地球上我最喜欢的氪星人。”她低头朝卡拉打招呼，拿出给她买的毛绒兔子。卡拉骨碌着大眼睛看她看看兔子，看起来很喜欢她的礼物，而她表现喜爱的方式是，立即咬住它一只耳朵把它扯下来。

“哇！”露易丝吃了一惊，“这可真是……”她看看韦恩，那家伙在笑，很显然他是知道卡拉会怎么做，这阴险的家伙，却故意不提醒她一声。

戴安娜的到来把她和韦恩从大眼瞪小眼的尴尬中解救了出来。亚马逊公主没有带礼物，但允诺将来会给予她能配得上一个战士的礼物。“当然是在你的两位监护人确认通过后，”她不无讽刺地看了蝙蝠侠一眼。

“她还是一个婴儿，戴安娜，”布鲁斯·韦恩毫无动摇地说，“你不能送她一把剑。”  
“她是天生的战士，”戴安娜说，“没什么能伤害她，除了你们的过度保护外。”

既然说到了过度保护，露易丝问：“克拉克在哪里？两个小时他就从报社溜走了，他不可能遇上交通堵塞这种问题。”  
“他一个小时前说要去处理太平洋某处的一个小风暴，把卡拉丢给我就跑了。”布鲁斯说，“现在他应该已经搞定了。”  
他匆匆离开了，想必是去了他的秘密洞穴看到底是什么情况。

戴安娜说：“气氛有点尴尬啊。”  
“当你把前女友和现男友丢在一起是会这样的。”露易丝说，她喜欢看戴安娜笑起来的样子。

“我们要告诉他们吗？”  
“告诉他们什么？”露易丝说，“哦，这个，千万不要，男孩子可不喜欢被人一而再地提醒他们有多盲目。通常我们会等已经水淹到脖子的时候才告诉他们，看着他们惊慌失措的样子更有意思。”

她的手机在手袋里震动起来。是斯蒂夫。  
“露易丝，你在哪里？”他急切地说，气喘吁吁，听起来正在奔跑向什么地方。“你还在报社里吗？”  
“不，我在一个朋友的家里。”露易丝答，“发生什么事了？”  
他连声咒骂，“你在电视前面吗？打开电视！”  
“发生什么事了？”露易丝追问，但那边已经挂断了。

戴安娜打开了电视，“他有说我们应该找什么吗？”她说，新闻画面跳出来，然后答案有了：在摇晃模糊的拍摄画面中，一抹醒目的红蓝色毫无生气地挂在一个看起来就像是巨型机械章鱼的触手上。

露易丝低声惊呼，她下意识地抱住卡拉，想以身体挡住了她的视线。同一时间，新闻连线主持人还在解说着现场的情况：  
“……浪非常大……我们无法靠近获得更清晰的画面……现场的一艘获救渔船告诉我们，那东西就直接从海底蹿出来，把超人带走了……我们会继续跟进最新进展……”

露易丝听到了头顶发动机低沉的轰鸣，忽然发现戴安娜也已经离开了。只剩下她和卡拉，她对上婴儿湛蓝色的双眼，那双眼中带着困惑。露易丝忽然意识到，X视线。她看见了。  
现在婴儿的嘴巴瘪了起来，皱着眉，抽抽搭搭地吸着鼻子。  
露易丝手足无措地拥着卡拉，谁来告诉她，该怎么安抚一个不安的超级婴儿？

“莱恩小姐，你能把卡拉带到楼上去吗？”阿尔弗雷德现身在门口，露易丝立即站起来，“我需要下去蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯老爷需要我在那里协助他。”  
“布鲁斯——”  
“他已经去超人那边了。还有神奇女侠。”阿尔弗雷德说：“在这期间，你能暂时代为照顾卡拉一会儿吗？”  
露易丝抱起卡拉，“如果有任何新情况——”  
“我会让你知道的。”他说着离开了。

露易丝低头看着卡拉，现在是真的只有她们两个了。婴儿沉甸甸而实在的温暖躯体贴在她胸前。露易丝心里涌起一股奇异的感觉，也许那就是人们称之为保护本能的东西，她把卡拉抱得更紧一点。

“他会没事的。”她对婴儿保证说，“他会为你回来的。克拉克总是这样的，他能办到的，我可以保证这一点。”  
“超人总是会为他爱的人回来的。”


	17. Chapter 17

露易丝最终还是想到了办法来安抚卡拉。感激伟大的社交网络时代，她很容易就找到了一个超人的视频，在人群的惊叹声中，超人从天而降，带着一个惊魂未定的女士，从他脸上那大大的笑容可以判断出是最近的事。

结果说明，即便是超级婴儿在七个月大的时候也没办法分清实时新闻和一般视频的区别，卡拉安心了，她咕噜着露易丝听不懂的话，露易丝把她放在婴儿床上，心不在焉地陪着她玩了一会。当她再次拿起手机想刷新一下是否有新的消息时，阿尔弗雷德出现在门外。

“莱恩小姐。”  
“——什么？”  
“我只是过来告诉你，事情解决了。”阿尔弗雷德说，与此同时露易丝的手机叮的弹出新闻提醒，正义联盟又一次拯救了世界。“他们一切都好。布鲁斯老爷和克拉克现在在堡垒。”  
“听见了吗，卡拉，一切都好。”露易丝说，婴儿在专心地往她膝盖上爬，被她一下子抱起来，举着抛了一下，卡拉咯咯笑起来，拍着手要再来一次。阿尔弗雷德吞下了劝阻的话，有什么后果反正也是克拉克负责收尾。  
“你介意今晚留在这里吗？”他问，“现在恐怕太晚了，已经没有回大都会的交通工具。”  
露易丝说：“当然没问题，要是你不介意，我很愿意接着照看卡拉。”  
“那就再好不过了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“明天我会亲自送你回去。”  
一抹狡黠的微笑闪过露易丝的眼中。“你知道那会引起爆炸性的绯闻吗？我，在布鲁斯·韦恩的家里过夜，还劳动他的管家亲自接送？”  
阿尔弗雷德说：“我认为韦恩先生能应付这个新情况的。他这段时间也需要一点花边新闻了。”  
他彬彬有礼地告退了。  
“好啦，现在就是我们俩啦，”露易丝对卡拉说。“我有个感觉，我们俩会相处得很好的。”  
卡拉对她咯咯笑，她攀在她的胳膊上，伸手去够她垂落下去的长发，甚至还想拽拉，露易丝在自己变秃之前逃离了她的小小魔爪。  
“你总是这样对你喜欢的东西？咬、撕、拽？”她板起脸对卡拉说，“他们没教你这个世界上有很多软弱易坏的东西，让你小心点力气吗？”  
“我真想让你来试试看。”有个声音阴恻恻地在她头顶响起。露易丝被吓了一跳，但环顾一周没看见蝙蝠侠，卡拉也发出一声混杂着笑的叫声，表示她也认出了这个声音。  
露易丝很快就知道是怎么回事了。她盯着天花板上那个小小的监控镜头，“布鲁斯？你在堡垒看着我们？天啊，你是把婴儿监控连到了所有的地方吗？”  
“这叫有备无患。”蝙蝠侠回答，“她是一个18磅重能飞行却全无意识自己在做什么的婴儿，理论上她全速飞行时的威力超过等重的炸弹。还要我说更多吗？这不过是最基本的安全防范。”  
“你何不干脆把一个追踪器植入她皮肤下算了？”露易丝讽刺道。她终于知道戴安娜口中的“过度保护”是什么样了。  
“如果能做到我早就那么做了。”蝙蝠侠说，他显然不觉得这是个讽刺，露易丝放弃了。  
“克拉克怎么样了？”  
“很糟糕，但你知道氪星人的恢复速度有多惊人。”他的语气温和了一点：“等到明天他就能继续活蹦乱跳讨人嫌了——哈，他醒了，看来都不用等到明天，接下来就要和我讨论追踪器的想法有多不合适了。”  
“我真的等不及看卡拉叛逆期时你们家庭大战的戏码了。”露易丝说，卡拉在她的指示下，已经把监控镜头拔了下来，露易丝赞赏地亲了她一下，对着镜头莞尔一笑，把它关掉了。

 

“她很快就会想到，以你的风格，绝对不会只有一个监控角度的。”  
布鲁斯停下切换监控镜头的动作，回头瞟了一眼。克拉克在医疗台半抬起身看过来，他的蓝眼睛愉快地闪亮着。  
“可能也只有我才会在一个月之后才意识那个房间里有监控。”但在那时候已经太晚了。  
“你要是担心那个的话，我可以保证，不会有超人睡觉的录像流出去的。”布鲁斯走过来，把克拉克推回去躺下，拿起数据板查看各项生命体征。  
克拉克吐了一口气，“我担心的倒不是那个啦。”比起自己在（自以为的）私人空间里的一些行为，更令他窘迫的是，是被什么人看到这件事。  
布鲁斯停下来看了看他，面无表情。克拉克感觉自己仿佛在那目光下一览无遗——字面意义上，他也确实不着寸缕地躺平在这个人眼前。他的制服早在他昏过去前就破烂不堪，显然，布鲁斯也不是那种会给病人换衣服的体贴类型。现在还能有一条遮体的布就算他好运了。  
“呃，”布鲁斯越是一声不吭盯着他看，他越紧张，拼命地想着该说什么：“我不打算吐槽追踪器的想法。其实，当你构思整个监测卡拉能力的系统时，我是非常支持的。”  
“你没必要在这个时候拍我马屁，我不会因为你现在是个病号就对你下黑手的。”布鲁斯露出一个蝙蝠侠式狞笑。“不会那么快。”  
他再次走回到他电脑前那个总览全局的位置上坐下：在那里既可以继续看着卡拉，也能面对着医疗台。克拉克也放松下来。  
“不，我是说真的。你知道吗，我曾经非常害怕自己的力量。有那么一段时间，有好几年我都担心着，不知道自己究竟会变成什么样。如果卡拉能够在她成长过程中有人始终照看着，也许会好得多。”  
“是因为现在我坐着，而你躺着，让你奇怪地产生了我乐意扮演一下超人的心理医生的错觉吗？”布鲁斯在椅子里动了动，让自己能坐得更舒服些。“接下来你是不是要告诉我超人最大的秘密了？”  
“超人最大的秘密，就是，”克拉克严肃地说，“他和蝙蝠侠一起抚养了一个婴儿。”  
他总算把布鲁斯逗笑了一次。

“我听见露易丝取笑你了。”布鲁斯说：“我一点也不同情你。我告诉过你这听起来有多古怪：两个男人为他们收养的小女孩召集亲友聚会，我都不知道我为什么要同意。”  
“你根本没同意，”克拉克说，“你连我发给你的确认邮件都没打开。阿尔弗雷德表态了你才不继续反对的。”  
布鲁斯真不知道他抱怨个什么，最该抱怨的人明明是自己才对。  
“我只是觉得，哪怕是一个形式，还是很重要，这能让卡拉明白，她不是一个秘密，也不是负担，还是有许多人会因为有她而高兴。”  
“我觉得，这个形式并不是对卡拉重要，而是对你很重要。”布鲁斯说，克拉克沉默着，“承认吧，你想要让更多人爱她，围绕着她，你觉得只有你一个人的爱还不够。”  
克拉克继续沉默，布鲁斯问，“为什么？她只是个婴儿，她不需要任何人的认可，崇敬或爱慕。”  
“还是你那些死而复活的后遗症？担心着某天你会忽然消失或死去却留她一个人在世上自生自灭？”克拉克没有反驳，布鲁斯摇摇头，“你到底还有多少黑暗念头？我还以为你已经走出来了。”  
克拉克勉强一笑。  
“如果你告诉我蝙蝠侠的秘密，我也告诉你超人的。”  
“我不需要你告诉我。我早就知道你所有的秘密了。”布鲁斯说：“特别是你那乏善可陈的青春期。就那么几段不咸不淡的暧昧关系。然后就是一段迷茫时期，你到处旅行，每个地方都呆一阵子就离开，更没机会发展出什么浪漫关系了。”  
“那时候我还非常不稳定，”克拉克自我辩护道：“如果我自己都不知道未来，随便和别人发展关系却不能给出承诺，太不负责任了。”  
说不定她们也根本不需要什么长久的承诺，布鲁斯暗想，他不动声色地瞄了瞄超人平卧在医疗台上的身体。那样的肌肉下却是一个保守死板的思维，真是暴殄天物。  
“我不知道我是谁，我会变成什么样，一天一天，我还会发现自己身上存在其他可怕的力量吗？”克拉克说，他盯着头顶上几寸的空气，仿佛那里有着他想要的答案。“是不是总有一天，我自己都不能控制自己，伤害别人？我也在害怕，一旦别人知道我有什么样的力量，他们会把我当成怪物，恶魔。”  
“这就是你那几年到处流浪的原因？”  
“我想去弄清楚些事情，我想知道为什么我是我，为什么我要来到地球。太多问题了。我甚至期望着，世界那么大，说不定哪里也有和我一样的人呢。”克拉克转过来看了他一眼，布鲁斯对着他一挑眉，“现在我知道他们是存在的，只是他们太擅长隐藏了。”  
“他们藏得也没那么好，只不过再次证明，你是个糟糕的侦探。”  
克拉克当作什么也没听见，继续说下去。  
“即使在那时候，在我什么也无法确定的时刻，我知道我父母永远不会那样看我，他们不在乎我是谁，我永远都是他们的儿子。但卡拉只有我。我需要确保，即使我不在了，还是会有人照顾她。”  
“当然会有，”布鲁斯不可思议地看着克拉克，“不然你以为我和阿尔弗雷德在干什么？”  
“我当然知道你会继续照顾她，或许你做得比我更好。我只是，需要一点形式性的东西来给自己一点信心。”克拉克试图解释，却词穷了，说到最后，他开始怀疑自己在纠结什么。布鲁斯的眼神让他愈发觉得他在犯傻。  
“对不起，我只是……”  
“你只是需要一点信心，”布鲁斯重复他的话，就连这么简单的重复都让克拉克有点无地自容。“所以呢？现在你有了吗？”  
克拉克瞟了一眼布鲁斯身后的屏幕，静音的画面里露易丝和卡拉正兴奋不已地地毯式搜索着剩余的监控镜头，暗自叹了口气，明天重新把那些装回去的工作毫无疑问又会落在他身上了。  
“这个嘛，在我不省人事的时候，你还记得去查看卡拉的情况，我觉得这就足够了。”


	18. Chapter 18

卡拉十个月大的时候，在农场的早餐桌上说出了她第一个词。  
克拉克走进厨房时，卡拉已经把她的早餐吃了一半。玛莎拿过小毛巾给卡拉擦嘴，当她想让卡拉再吃一口豌豆泥时，发现卡拉忽然抬头看向了门口，朝着那边抬起手来。  
“卡！”她高高兴兴地说：“卡！”  
玛莎也顺着她看过去，她的儿子正站在那里揉着眼睛，还没意识到发生了什么事。留意到她们都在看着他，克拉克于是笑了一下，过来在卡拉额头上亲一口。  
“早上好，卡拉，”他说，“你今天看起来很开心啊。”  
“卡~”卡拉开心地回应他，用小手欢快地在他脸上扑扇着，克拉克还是没反应过来，玛莎忍不住在他后脑勺上敲了下。  
“克拉克，她在叫你。”  
克拉克呆愣了一下，“真的？但听起来——”他对上了卡拉的双眼，卡拉满是期翼地看着他，又说：“卡？”  
他母亲又推了他一下，克拉克叫了一声，抱着卡拉转起圈来。

 

“很明显，想要完整地说出你的名字对她还有点难。”布鲁斯说，听起来似乎打了个呵欠，“别太失望。”  
克拉克丝毫不被他的冷漠打击。从堪萨斯回来之后，他整个人都兴奋得轻飘飘的，迫不及待地想把这个消息告诉所有人。阿尔弗雷德非常体贴地表示了恭喜，并恰到好处地建议他可以打电话给正在开董事会的布鲁斯，反正布鲁斯老爷在开会的时候也总是会走神的。  
“我完全没有失望，”克拉克说：“正好相反，我一直以为她说的第一个字会是‘不’，你知道原因的。”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”布鲁斯懒洋洋地说，或许过于懒洋洋了，现在他在那个布鲁斯·韦恩的角色里了，克拉克出戏了一秒，猜测电话那头到底是什么场景。“另外，我也看不出这有什么好大惊小怪的，大多数婴儿第一个会说的词都是爸爸或妈妈，他们身边最亲近的人。在卡拉这个特例里，是你。”  
既然他提到了这件事，克拉克想到他心头的另一项忧虑，本来他还以为自己还有好几年时间，但卡拉都开口说话了，令他顿感时间飞逝刻不容缓。  
“我想过要在什么时候对她解释父母还有氪星的事，”他说，“总有一天，她会开始好奇这些事，好奇我们是谁，还有为什么她不能到外面去。”  
布鲁斯哼了一声，“我唯独认为这个没什么好担心的，这是整个过程里你作为一个写作者最有优势的部分了。”  
一语惊醒梦中人，克拉克恍然大悟：“对哦。”他想了想：“那么你有什么想法？毕竟你也占了故事的一部分。”  
“首先，没有我，我没必要出现。”布鲁斯说，他换回了平时的声音。“我在这个故事里并不重要。”  
克拉克笑了。“不，布鲁斯，这次你错了。”

 

等他回去上班的时候，把这个想法和露易丝交流了一下，几分钟之后，露易丝从聊天窗口给他发过来一个链接，点进去是所有关于同性恋收养小孩的童书。  
克拉克：哈哈，不好笑。我是认真的。  
露易丝：我也是。你们符合所有的条件，除了孩子是没有通过正常渠道获得这一点。  
露易丝：顺便说，我想念小公主了。我知道你周末晚上有个采访任务，你能把她偷渡出来吗，我和戴安娜一起过周末，她可以过来和我们过夜，保证会还给你们的。  
克拉克：呃……有个小问题。  
露易丝：什么问题？  
克拉克：布鲁斯对你的禁令，记得吗？现在依旧有效。  
露易丝：？？  
露易丝：你开玩笑？都已经是一个月之前的事了！  
克拉克听见自己身后疯狂敲打键盘的声响，他悄悄朝后看了一眼，被露易丝逮个正着，她做了个愤怒的手势，指了指天台，克拉克叹了口气，认命地跟着她走了出去。  
“我真不相信，那已经都过去一个月了！”露易丝说，“我当时是想帮忙！”  
那次聚会后，露易丝又拜访过两次，一来借着绯闻顺水推舟，二来，她也喜欢卡拉。只是在她离开后，留下了一个棘手的问题。  
露易丝不知道怎么就让卡拉觉得，在房间里找个黑暗的地方藏起来是一个特别有趣的游戏。一开始她只是藏在窗帘后面，之后就一发不可收拾，她开始探索房子里每一个能打开的箱子柜子。有一天阿尔弗雷德打开冰箱，发现里面已经埋伏了一个浸泡在牛奶里的氪星人。  
作为阿尔弗雷德，当然，只是克制而委婉地提醒克拉克，卡拉这个新爱好会带来的各种不便，最好尽快纠正。而布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞里差点被卡拉绊倒时就不一样了，他大发雷霆，通知克拉克，在卡拉十岁之前都不允许露易丝再接近她。  
“那是因为她怕黑，”露易丝辩解道：“所以我让她知道那里其实一点也不危险，还有意想不到的惊喜。这不是很好吗，她现在一点也不害怕黑暗了。”  
她所谓的惊喜就是把卡拉的玩具藏在角落，引着卡拉去发现。克拉克当时也觉得似乎是个好主意，但卡拉很快走到了另一个极端，他就笑不出来了。  
就在昨天晚上，他收拾东西的时候，卡拉甚至想钻到他的记者包里去——她现在已经知道每次克拉克拿上这个就代表要离开她很长一阵子。  
这个举动又暖又萌，克拉克几乎要当场融化，想要把她抱起来好好亲一亲，但布鲁斯的脸色让克拉克不敢轻举妄动。  
“如果你给了她错误的信息，让她觉得她这么做会让你高兴，那接下来，她藏的就可能是我的后备厢，甚至蝙蝠车了，你觉得这也能接受吗？”  
克拉克谦卑地表示绝对不能接受。但他还是悄悄地背过手去，在身后和卡拉的小手握在一起摇了摇。卡拉向前一拱脑袋，顶在他背上，把他们俩都暴露了。  
看着布鲁斯一脸绝望，克拉克实在忍不住，笑着抱起卡拉。  
“卡拉，你要乖一点了，你再惹蝙蝠侠不高兴，我们俩的日子都会很难过的。”  
卡拉的回应是抓住他耳朵摇了摇，一点面子也不给他。她越过克拉克的肩膀，看着抱着胸满脸阴沉的布鲁斯，又试探地朝他张手。  
“？”她用鼻子发出一个很小很软的请求。  
布鲁斯眼角抖动了一下，凶狠的面具已经碎了一角，他的目光扫过眼前这两张面孔，如出一辙的闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛，在这样的双重攻势下，他只能丢出一句“我还有工作”，在一败涂地前匆匆逃离。  
“？”卡拉转过头对上克拉克，克拉克捏了捏她的小鼻子。  
“别担心，他喜欢你，他只是还不肯承认罢了。”  
同样毫无疑问的是，布鲁斯相当不喜欢露易丝给卡拉带来的“负面”影响。在这一点上，不管克拉克怎么游说，他决定寸步不让。  
“你有前科，还不止一次。”克拉克对露易丝说，她气鼓鼓的，“你第一次见卡拉就带着她拆了婴儿室所有的监控镜头，还有上一次，我实在不能替你担保。”  
“但卡拉喜欢我，这一次还有戴安娜，你们总该相信她吧？”  
不幸的是，布鲁斯也把戴安娜划归为被露易丝·莱恩带坏的名单里。克拉克表示，他实在爱莫能助。  
“好吧，模范家长，我到底要怎么做才能证明我会守规矩，才能带卡拉出来过夜？”露易丝说：“我会做任何事。”

 

布鲁斯的回答是，并不需要做到什么特别麻烦的事。只是要在一个保证书上签名。  
一个长达五页的保证书。  
第一页是卡拉的各项作息洗漱时间表。  
第二页是能给卡拉吃的食物清单。  
第三页是禁止给卡拉的食物清单。  
第四页是不能让卡拉接触到的物品清单。  
第五页是严禁和卡拉玩的游戏类型。  
露易丝看到第二页就已经嗤笑。“冰淇淋？为什么她不能吃冰淇淋？”  
“现在让她接触垃圾食品还太早了。”  
“真的？她从没尝过冰淇淋？”  
布鲁斯拒绝重复回答，她继续往下翻，“还有这个，吸尘器又有什么问题？”  
“她会拆了它，”布鲁斯说，“我说拆，是指大卸八块那种拆，任何会响会动的东西，她都想知道它们为什么会发出声音。相信我，已经有相当大量的先例了。”  
“不能和她玩飞起来的游戏？”  
“理论上，她可以撞穿墙。虽然还没有发生过她飞出去的情况，但除非你是超人，能飞得比她快，而且有金刚不坏之躯，否则绝对不要那么做。”  
他有点意外地看着露易丝拔出笔干脆地在两份保证书上都写了名字。  
露易丝说：“我本来想嘲笑你们把一个无坚不摧的超级婴儿当成易碎品一样层层保护。但你们才是为人家长的那一方，我又有什么立场说话呢？”她耸耸肩，把自己那份保证书收进手提包里。“好啦，我表现得够好了吧？现在我要到哪里去领我的奖励？”  
门从外面打开，已经等在那里的克拉克抱着已经全副武装打扮好的卡拉，还有她的过夜包。露易丝朝他们转过去，响亮地拍拍手，卡拉就从克拉克怀里飘出来，直奔她的双臂而去。  
布鲁斯几乎立即就想反悔了。


	19. Chapter 19

没有了卡拉，周末的韦恩大宅非常安静，安静得让人有点不适应。

克拉克呆在自己的房间里，试着想写点什么，过了半小时，他放弃了，合上电脑走下楼去。

阿尔弗雷德不在厨房里，克拉克为自己弄了杯咖啡，他盯着水槽，奇怪地想，之前他为什么从没留意过，在那里有一个特别的装饰图案。

 

他喝了口咖啡，看看时间，离晚上的慈善晚会还有两小时又十五分钟。按照他的剧本，克拉克·肯特正从大都会搭乘火车过来，但他实际上却在这里，毫无作为地看着厨房墙上的一块斑点发呆。

 

他着手研究第二块斑点时，布鲁斯带着一丝疲色和轻松走进来，边走边把卷到手肘处的袖子放下：稍早一点的时候，他知会过克拉克他要把堡垒和这边的通讯线路做一个升级，克拉克没有问他为什么要是今天。

（自从他和阿尔弗雷德有过那个大有启发的“布鲁斯·韦恩不需要感谢信”的谈话之后，什么时候布鲁斯忽然心血来潮决定去干点对他有好处的事，克拉克都采取了不问不说的策略。）

 

他这时也想起来，布鲁斯也会出席今晚的慈善晚会。

“真奇怪，”他开口说，布鲁斯瞟了他一眼，不作声。

“我刚刚才意识到，这是整整七个月以来的第一次，我没有陪在卡拉身边，而我也没有工作或其他的事要做，然后我就不知道该干什么了。”克拉克说，一旦诉诸于言语，扩散在空间里，那股异样就更鲜明了。像一本你本已熟稔于心的书，所有的人物和情节都似曾相识，但再次打开时却发现他们已经有了全新的面目。

 

 _ _“有那么一天，你醒来，会发现自己还是坐在布鲁斯·韦恩的厨房里，和他争卡拉究竟是去上大都会大学还是哥谭大学。”__ 多谢了啊露易丝，现在他开始看见他有多么接近这个可悲（？）的未来了。

 

布鲁斯接过他递过去的咖啡，“你不是还有一个慈善晚会的采访工作要准备吗，我也是。”他说，克拉克又瞄了一眼手表。

“那是在两小时又五分钟之后。而每一分钟都慢得像一个小时。”他抱怨说，“为什么到处都那么平静，我都开始希望发生点坏事了。”

 

“那就去做点克拉克平时会做的事，”布鲁斯说：“在卡拉之前你都怎么打发时间的，现在你可以重温旧时光了。”

克拉克露出一个留恋的笑容。

“我想不起来……嗯，我会看点老电影，大概吧。你呢？黑入警局，找一些情节骇人的案卷？有什么我能插一脚的吗？我会很高兴去搞点破坏的。”他渴望地看着他，但布鲁斯摇了摇头。

“目前没有，”布鲁斯说，“就像你说的，今晚到处都平静得可憎。”

 

他们不约而同地沉默了一会。克拉克靠在桌子边缘，若有所思地望着漆黑的窗外。不远的湖岸处，一只水鸟发出咳嗽一样的叫声。他下意识地把他的听觉再扩散到更远的地方，在某处公寓里，有女人和孩子的欢笑声。克拉克不由自己地笑了。

 

“你在听她们？”布鲁斯问。

“对，她们过得很开心，”克拉克叹口气，反观此处的他们更显凄凉，他还以为还得再过个十几年他才会体验到这种不再被卡拉需要的孤独感。“我真讨厌这种感觉。真希望我能有个理由不去那个晚会。”

“为什么？”布鲁斯说，“不想被金玉其外、大脑空空的有钱人包围着？”

“不，因为一到了那里，在公开场合，你就会对我特别刻薄。”

布鲁斯讶异地看着他，“那是因为你第一次就无礼地冒犯了我，布鲁斯·韦恩可是很记仇的，特别是现在他还是那个小记者的老板。复仇的滋味是甜美的。”

“难道他们就不能和好吗？”克拉克说，“克拉克·肯特迫于上级压力低头认错，韦恩先生于是一笑置之，从此皆大欢喜，这个怎么样？”

 

“毫无说服力，无聊透顶。”布鲁斯说，克拉克忿忿地撅起了嘴。“我们已经照着原来的设定走了这么久，忽然改变会引起注意的。”

“你就是喜欢当众挖苦我，看着我无计可施，对不对，”克拉克明白了，“你其实非常享受复仇的甜美滋味。”

“别傻了，”布鲁斯说，“那是工作，和我们之间的私人恩怨毫无关系。”

 

“是吗？”克拉克说，他颇为挑衅地看着布鲁斯，“所以如果我能做出更合理的改动，你也会不受个人观感的干扰，毫无障碍地跟着走咯？”

布鲁斯沉吟片刻，他稍稍倾身过来，克拉克嗅到了一点硝烟的味道。他之前在下面一定还试验了新武器。布鲁斯咧开的嘴角也带着冷酷的宣战意味。这一刻颇像他们第一次对阵的情况重演。但那个鲁莽应战的人换成了克拉克。

“我很期待，克拉克，”蝙蝠侠的声音掠过他的耳际，克拉克一阵微颤，他克制住自己，布鲁斯的笑容绝对邪恶。“放马过来吧。”

 

 

露易丝曾经委婉地评价过，重新归来的克拉克·肯特时，丢掉了一点东西。他变得更低调，更不愿意吸引别人的目光。作为记者，他失去了他的锋芒，这是一个非常严重的缺陷。

“在初出茅庐的时候，你还敢和布鲁斯·韦恩当面叫板，现在呢，你跟他道歉。”

“那是因为，现在他是克拉克的老板了。”他这么为自己辩护。

露易丝冷笑，“不，是因为你现在知道他是谁，而他也知道你是谁。结果不知道怎么搞的，你，作为两个人中更有力量的那个，选择卑躬屈膝，为什么，你觉得这样会令他在和你合作时更有安全感吗？”

 

不，克拉克并不认为蝙蝠侠会需要超人对他低下身段才有安全感。但在知道他的真正身份之后，克拉克确实很难再去指责那些他为了伪装的出格言行，哪怕布鲁斯故意挑衅他的时候。

“克拉克，”露易丝恨铁不成钢地说：“你还没看出来吗，他就是利用了你这一点：你对你喜欢的人总是太温柔了。不管是对布鲁斯·韦恩，还是另外那个谁，你都需要更强硬一点！”

 

这恰是问题所在：他做不到。

 

克拉克隔着人群看着舞池中的布鲁斯，一如既往地美人在怀，他都没留意到那女人是什么时候出现的。克拉克忧伤地看着那女人被布鲁斯带得飞扬的裙角，想的只是，他又要输了。

这世界上最尴尬的，莫过于你一时冲动，口出狂言，最后却发现自己根本无法做到自己说的事。

也许他还是趁着布鲁斯还没有空过来挑起战火之前，赶紧完成任务闪人就算了。这么想着，克拉克转身，却撞到了他身后的某个人。

“嘿，你！”那人说，丰满的红唇不悦地撅起来，打了个嗝，一股浓烈的酒气扑来。“看着点！”

“对不起，”他道歉，边想摆脱她，又被扯住了。那女人眯起眼睛打量他，“是你，对不对？你就是那个家伙！”

“不好意思，”克拉克说：“我恐怕——”

一杯酒迎面泼来，克拉克愣住了。

“就是你写的那个破文章，说什么蝙蝠侠是和超人一样的英雄，”她骂道，摇摇晃晃地对他又推又攮，克拉克还得扶住她好让她别被自己绊倒了，“你以为你在做什么，阿谀奉承几句，给他扑扑金粉，他就能变成另一个光芒四射的超级英雄啦？才不是！他是一个下流恶心的罪犯，和他丢进监狱的那些没两样——”

 

旁人把她拉走了。克拉克低头穿过人群，走入洗手间，扭开水龙头冲洗掉脸上的酒渍。

他正往脸上扑水，感觉到西装内袋里手机在震动。

“克拉克，”是露易丝，听起来有点小心翼翼的。“嗯，布鲁斯在你旁边吗？”

“没有，”可能还流连在某处温柔乡，根本没注意到刚才发生在角落里的混乱。“怎么了？”

“是卡拉，”露易丝吞吞吐吐地说，“我保证我们一直看着她的，但她的动作太快了，当我发现时，她已经吞了一颗口香糖，这样会有危险吗？我们需要马上送她去堡垒吗——”

 

克拉克说：“露易丝，别惊慌，她没事，一颗口香糖没什么大不了的。”

“你确定？”

“我很确定，”克拉克说，“别被布鲁斯那个清单吓坏了。其实我们自己也没办法完全做到他的标准。”

露易丝还是有点怀疑，“那就好，但请不要告诉他口香糖的事，他有时实在有点吓人。”

 

这一点没人能比他更感同身受了。克拉克看着自己身后那个不知几时走进洗手间的男人想，“我知道了，明天见。”

他挂断电话，先发制人：“我不会告诉你她跟我说了什么。”

“当然是她又让卡拉做了危险行为，”布鲁斯说，“我说过，她对卡拉的影响很坏。”

“她也可以是一个很好的阿姨，卡拉也喜欢她。你要给她机会。”

 

布鲁斯对此不予置评，他递过来一方丝巾。

“你没有那类能让衣服尽快变干的作弊超能力？”

“很遗憾，没有。这是我最好的一件西装了。”克拉克平静得不像抱怨。“我还以为只有在大都会才会有人因为我把他们俩相提并论被激怒呢。”

“我忘记提醒你了。大都会人也表达过他们的愤怒了？”

克拉克低头把他湿透了的领带解下来。“这杯酒更贵一点。在大都会我们泼的只有廉价咖啡。”

 

布鲁斯微微垂下眼睛看他，面色暗沉，即使没有那身制服，凭借身高的优势，他也可以非常具有压迫感。克拉克又折腾了一会领带，把它折起来塞进口袋里。

他不甚在意地看了一下自己在镜中的模样，打算要走，布鲁斯让他停下，他帮他整理了倒塌下去的领子。他们贴近得克拉克再次嗅到了在他昂贵的古龙水掩盖下极细微的一丝硝烟味。像他们俩分享了一个只有他知道的秘密，而这令克拉克毫无原因地想微笑。

 

他向后退了一点。布鲁斯的眼睛近距离里看起来漆黑得惊人，几乎看不见其他颜色——哦。

 

布鲁斯也放开了手，他微微颔首示意，仿佛一切如常，就连他的心跳也仅仅是比平常快了那么一点。克拉克睁大眼，看着他利落离去，开始怀疑起自己来。

 

也许是他看错了，那可是布鲁斯，维系他们之间是信任和尊重的伙伴关系，简洁清晰，界限分明，就像布鲁斯一贯声明的那种关系，对吧，布鲁斯不可能会对他有另外的——那简直是荒谬——

 

但你知道你没有看错，你也确实记得某些时候他打量你的样子，那可不是看什么分工合作的同事的眼神。他内心有个声音提醒他，克拉克选择把那个声音推出自己的大脑。超人确实是一直在很努力地想要让蝙蝠侠喜欢自己，可他想要的可不是这种喜欢……对吧？

 

妙极了，连这个犹犹豫豫的问号听起来都像是个反问。克拉克看向镜子，那里是一个满脸困惑的男人，脸上还有点失落，好像刚刚被什么人给抛弃了。

 

他是吗？

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

露易丝拉开阳台的落地窗让他进去，顺便把脸凑过来让他啄一下。“我就知道你会这么早来，不过卡拉还没醒，”她举着牙刷，含糊不清地说，他们一道向里走，露易丝把他推向厨房的方向。  
“你来了。”戴安娜说，毫不惊讶，“坐下，我也准备了你的份。”  
克拉克顺从她的安排，同时有点茫然：“但你们怎么知道——”  
“你会迫不及待，一等天亮就跑过来？”戴安娜接话，她的微笑明亮如朝阳，即使手握平底锅，也就依旧优雅不改。“这是第一次卡拉不在你们的监管下过夜，想也知道你们会多不适应，恐怕在昨天晚上，你翻来覆去，心里已经演练过了千百种可能发生的可怕情形。”  
这她就错了。他昨晚确实辗转难眠，但脑子里盘旋不去的可是完全另外的事情。糟糕的是，克拉克发现他找不到任何人来讨论一下目前他陷入的这个极度复杂的两难局面。  
露易丝毫无疑问会嘲笑他，玛莎，他连想不敢想要怎么对她开口。除了她们之外，和他足够亲密到讨论私人问题的，也没剩下几个人了。鉴于布鲁斯已经是当事人，包括阿尔弗雷德都必须自动排除，而戴安娜——  
“你看起来忧虑重重，”戴安娜说，“我希望你不是不喜欢炒蛋。”  
克拉克勉强一笑。“不，我对炒蛋没有意见。”他欲言又止，难以启齿。

他要怎么说，我意外地发现我们共同的同事，蝙蝠侠，似乎对我有性趣，现在我仔细想过之后，也许已经有一阵子了，我相当肯定他之前没表现出一点动摇，之后也绝对不会主动提到任何关于这一类的要求，他会假装它从未存在。这公平吗？我该告诉他我知道了吗？或者我应该和他一样假装那从未存在？如果我假装得不够好怎么办？这不公平，因为他从来就擅长隐藏自己，我却为了证明我配得上他的友谊努力了这么长时间，我都不知道这段关系在加入这一个变量后将会变成什么样，这件事里最令人困扰的是，他到底是怎么看待我，他不可能一直都会对我有性趣，说不定过一段时间他就不再有那个想法？可我要怎么才能知道他不再感兴趣呢？……

他最好还是把这些想法都保留给自己吧。

“是关于卡拉？”戴安娜问，“你是不是……你是要和我重新确认那个提议还有没有效？”  
“什么？”他吃了一惊：“不，当然不是，绝对不是。我想我永远也不需要那个选择了。”  
“你现在更放不下她了。”戴安娜了解地说。  
“我没办法放下她了。”克拉克承认，“哪怕一天都不能，更不用提漫长的十几年。”  
“这么说来，你和布鲁斯还有卡拉，相处得不错？我看到那个清单就猜到了，”她对克拉克眨眨眼，“布鲁斯总是用一大堆规矩来掩饰他的爱，不许这个，不许那个。有时候我觉得，他的自我表达系统很可能错误地把“爱”标识成了“不”。”  
克拉克不禁笑出来：“那么，卡拉和我大概已经被爱得太多了。”他说，一阵突如其来的尴尬让他停下来。  
戴安娜可没漏过这个。她愉悦地对他眨眼。“只要有相对等的爱回报，那就不能说不公平。”她说。  
她看着克拉克从茫然转为顿悟，他捂住脸，呻吟一声。  
“操——对不起，”他继续呻吟，有那么一瞬间他似乎想要笑，但又苦起脸来。“糟糕了。”  
“为什么？”戴安娜说，“任何时候，爱都不会是糟糕的。”  
“不是现在。别问，”克拉克虚弱地说，然后，“别告诉他。”  
“别告诉谁？”  
露易丝带着卡拉走进来，卡拉看见克拉克，第一时间便要抱抱。  
“布鲁斯，我告诉克拉克那个清单的遭遇了。”戴安娜道。  
露易丝说，“那完全不是我的错。我刚把它放在卡拉面前，下一秒就只剩下碎纸了。你还可以告诉他，我们还可能打破了其他那么一两个他的规定，反正我也没法一一对照了。你们真的应该开始着手纠正她这个撕东西的爱好了。”  
她看着任由卡拉把他的一张脸当成面团似的揉圆搓扁的克拉克，他差不多接近自暴自弃了。“指望你看来是没用的，我现在看出来谁是那个在娇惯她的坏家长了。”  
克拉克叹息：“之前我们有点纵容她撕扯爬行垫的行为，结果就成了现在这样。我们试过想让她认识到这个是不对的，但卡拉很顽固。”现在他们寄希望于这只是卡拉阶段性的兴趣，并且希望她赶快进入下一个阶段。

露易丝可没有他这样的盲目乐观。“这就是你们的策略，熬到她失去兴趣？她要是把兴趣扩展到更麻烦的方面怎么办，”这么想想忽然她有点期待。“她就没有粉碎点布鲁斯的认股权证之类的文件吗？”  
不，但她粉碎了比那更了不得的东西，克拉克想。

“没有什么是不能被爱弥合的。”戴安娜睿智地说。  
她不该那么快下断言。卡拉对成人们的对话渐渐不耐烦了，在克拉克怀里挣扎起来，想要去够到离她最近的那叠盘子。克拉克分神应对着她们，一边不得不动用一点力量才能压制住她一大早就来个早餐桌暴动的欲望。但卡拉还是够到了一点，他们只能眼睁睁地看着那叠瓷盘随着巨响落在地板上变成一堆碎瓷片。

卡拉咯咯笑着拍起手来，对自己制造的混乱深感满意。克拉克歉意地看着戴安娜，“我忘了说，她现在有点喜欢打碎盘子的声音。希望那些不是你的最爱。”从上个星期开始，阿尔弗雷德就定了新规矩，卡拉在场时餐具必须是塑料制品。布鲁斯则宣布在这个阶段结束之前，他会在其他房间用餐。

“唔，不是，那只是贵得要死的礼物罢了，我碰巧知道，因为那是我送的。”露易丝说，她冷森森地对克拉克龇牙笑，“我也希望爱能弥补那个。因为，世界上已经没有其他东西能把那一堆碎片恢复原样了。”

 

根据相关调查统计的数据，将近有一半的已婚夫妻表示，在他们有了第一个孩子之后，他们就不再有性生活了，连最低限度的温存都变得少之又少。

育儿论坛上新生儿家长的回帖也证明了这一点。婴儿是性趣的毁灭性敌人，他们一致同意。围绕着宝宝的新生活是如此的精疲力竭，一天到晚要惦记着尿布片和奶瓶，足以杀死任何一点浪漫因子。  
至于这段无性生活到底会持续多久？每个人的答案都不一样。半年，一年，或更久，视乎他们另一半的情况。

在克拉克点开的帖子里，有一个人写了长长的一段回复，表示他和伴侣在有了女儿后，一年之中没有想过性的事。正是那种时刻令他们真正变成了一家人，拥有了超越性爱的依恋和亲密。  
这个故事挺打动人的，如果不是马上就有人犀利地回复他说：亲爱的，别抒情了。我们都懂的，我们挣扎在尿片的海洋里，没人有空闲有性趣，没必要把这事升华成一场心灵提升之旅。  
克拉克不由笑起来。  
除了这些，更有意思的部分是人们讲述他们如何各出奇谋，只为能避开孩子去来一发。

赞同者众的一条回复写着：在我儿子七个月大时，我们把孩子交给我姐姐照看，打算出去看个电影。在半路上我们就热火朝天地干起来，紧张刺激，激情四射，仿佛蜜月重现。越是得不到的东西，你就越是渴望，这就是人的本性，哪怕是你早已经厌倦了对方，一旦他身上贴了个“非礼勿动”的标签在你眼前晃来晃去，你也会不顾一切想打开来看看到底里面有什么。哲人诚不欺我。 

听起来实在很有道理。克拉克心不在焉地咬着他的笔，陷入思考。在卡拉来到地球之前，布鲁斯对他一直弃若敝屣，有多少次他的破冰尝试只能得到冷冰冰的一句“滚出哥谭”。但在被迫接收卡拉之后，布鲁斯也承认过，他的私人社交生活确实受到了影响。

这也再一次证明，婴儿确实是和性生活势不两立的大杀器，不管你是普通人还是超级英雄，至少在这一点上众生平等。

所以，这就是答案了，导致布鲁斯忽然对他有性趣的罪魁祸首就是，长达八个月的无性生活。他被迫远离了他之前半真半假的交际圈，断绝了一切出口，只有之前避之不及的克拉克在他眼前晃来晃去，久而久之，就好像在暗示着那是唯一的选择——

克拉克在速记簿上写下“无性生活”，划了一道重点线，想了想，又打了个问号。

他不觉得布鲁斯会是那种容易妥协的人，感觉上越是在私人领域，他反而是越强硬的类型，他才不是会被下半身影响大脑的人，克拉克更愿意相信他是那种无论在任何时候都能牢牢掌控局面的类型，哪怕是在床上，呃，不，最好还是不要想象那是什么样的情形了——

有人敲了敲他身后的门，克拉克回头看去，布鲁斯抱着胸站在门外。克拉克几乎是反射性地啪地盖上了笔记本电脑。他的大脑一瞬间完全空白，只能目瞪口呆地看着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯对他的反应略显兴味地扬眉。  
“卡拉又不见了。”他说，“我找过了下面，她不在那里。”  
克拉克定了定神，跟着他走出去。在卡拉喜欢上四处跑动之后，这种事发生过很多次了。有布鲁斯未雨绸缪的门禁系统，他们确保了卡拉怎样跑都在可控范围内。克拉克需要做的只是循着卡拉的心跳，去把他的小捣蛋鬼从某个（通常是又黑又暗的）地方揪出来罢了。

这一次，它把他们俩带到了布鲁斯的门前。  
这也是克拉克第一次走进布鲁斯的卧室，他试着不要过度注意细节，专注于卡拉的心跳。那小小的节拍缓和稳定，听起来像是她睡着了，克拉克环顾四周，走到窗边，拉起厚重的窗帘，然后哑然失笑，在那后面，卡拉就像一只小蝙蝠似的倒挂着卡在那里。  
克拉克情难自禁地让这一刻多停了一会，布鲁斯在他身后也看见了这一幕，低笑起来。  
“我就知道那些蝙蝠会留下影响。”  
“露易丝会杀了我就为了弄到这张照片的。”克拉克说，他就是那么一说，但布鲁斯立即瞪了他一眼。  
“我说过了，不许照相。把她带回你的房间去。”他命令道。

好吧，美好时刻也就到此为止了。克拉克托住卡拉的小脚，推动她改换姿态，卡拉轻飘飘地浮动，最终落在他臂弯里，“你如果不想她下次再这样闯进来，最好还是关好门。”他离开前告诫道。  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉，好像从没想过这个问题。  
“我从不关门。”他说，“我的房子里住着两个能看穿墙的氪星人，阿尔弗雷德则有所有房间的钥匙，看不出关门还有什么意义。”  
“哦。”这不是克拉克想知道的，他可从没想过要侵犯布鲁斯的隐私什么的。但说起来，这是他的家，布鲁斯当然可以想怎样就怎样。

他们沉默互对片刻，布鲁斯的注视再次转为暗夜般深不可测的漆黑，这次轮到克拉克笨拙地后退了。  
“我带她回去了，”他说，走出去几步又回头，“呃，门，最好还是关好。以防万一下一次她半夜又乱跑。”  
布鲁斯动了一下，他的嘴角放松下来，从一个小弧度最终发展成一个忍俊不禁的笑，整个改变了他面部轮廓，“以防万一。”他重复，克拉克不知道他为什么要笑，“当然。”


	21. Chapter 21

在挣扎和权衡了许久之后，克拉克终于还是去找了露易丝。他带着中餐把留下来加班的露易丝顺利地拐上了天台。露易丝埋头朵颐，克拉克犹豫了半天，才期期艾艾地开了口。

“如果你保证不嘲笑我，保证认真听完我的话——”  
“你应该告诉他。”露易丝干脆利落，一剑封喉，顺便一筷子叉走他外卖盒里的虾仁。  
“……”  
“别对戴安娜生气，你只让她对蝙蝠侠保密，”露易丝说，一侧面颊鼓起来，让她声音有点含糊，“再说了，就算她不说，我也早就知道会是这样了。”

“……你怎么可能比我还早知道这个？”克拉克一直以为她那些同性恋家长什么的讽刺，只是他们的某种内部玩笑呢。

露易丝耸肩，“我猜这就是前女友的优势所在，没人比我更明白，你喜欢上某人时会是什么样子。那实在太洞若观火了。现在你明白为什么有时候你吐槽布鲁斯又干了什么我都有点不耐烦了。所以，为了你好也为了我好，告诉他你已经为他神魂颠倒，愿意和他一起生活，顺便养个孩子——不对，你们已经这么做了。”

克拉克垂头丧气地耷拉下了肩膀，“可恨，如果连你都这么觉得，那么这对布鲁斯就更不是秘密了。”

露易丝扬眉。“我姑且不计较你显而易见的偏向，毫无根据地认为他应该比我更敏锐更了解你。”她说，“克拉克，有时候，我们说当局者迷，并不是没有原因的。”

克拉克都要把头埋进外卖盒里去了。“这个嘛，我算是告诉过他好几次我有多么希望我对他的喜爱之情能够得到回应什么的……”

他隔了一会没听见露易丝说话，可怜巴巴地抬头望过去，但露易丝看起来并不是很同情。“去告诉他，这次说得更直白点，或直接付诸行动。”她说，“但具体细节就不必告诉我了。”

“——你就如此确信他会说好而不是不感兴趣？”克拉克不能不对她对自己魅力的迷之信任感觉荒谬，“他还是很可能会叫我有多远滚多远。”

“他不会，你们还有个需要共同监护的婴儿呢，你连他的房子都滚不出去。”露易丝冷飕飕地说，“他大不了会要求和你分割卡拉的监护权罢了——开玩笑的。谁能不爱你呢，克拉克？”

“如果你不开口，那就永远也不知道他是怎么想的，也不会知道自己错过了什么。”露易丝说，“要我说，最坏的结果不过是布鲁斯彬彬有礼地表示他对你不感兴趣罢了，他脾气更坏的时候你也扛过来了。这应该是你最不担心的事了。”

“所以，你觉得完全没问题，呃，关于我和布鲁斯的……这一切。”克拉克斟酌着说，这其实也是他告诉露易丝的真正原因之一。

“你是问，我的前男友和蝙蝠侠在一起了我会不会尴尬？可能有点，但你知道我总会支持你的，”露易丝说，“这不就是前女友做的事吗？如果你愿意分享，我们就八卦你的最新感情动态，而如果你不打算透露，我就在各种社交网站上随时偷窥你的感情生活，只希望看见你过得不那么好，而还有什么能比和布鲁斯谈恋爱更可怕呢——他又有钱又是个超级控制狂，还过着一种你绝对不会同意的高调人生，简直就是你的绝配。我绝对是完全支持的。”

克拉克终于笑了出来。“谢谢你，你知道你的支持对我有多重要。”

 

但，即便如此，这事——和布鲁斯开诚布公地谈一谈——还是比克拉克想象中更困难。不像卡拉，或氪石，或他们之间的其他问题，具备必须马上即刻解决否则就会如何如何的倒计时情境。正好相反，他没办法给这事排上一个日程，定一个计划，更糟，他甚至找不到一个好的谈话的时机。

超人和蝙蝠侠并没有太多能够单独划出来私人感情交流的时间，当他们需要合作去拯救世界的时候，他们是一个团队，总有其他人在，当蝙蝠侠不再处于团队状态，他又全副身心地属于他的哥谭——以往的经验已经告诉超人，如果他打算和蝙蝠侠开始一段友好的关系，去挑动后者的领地意识这条敏感神经是非常非常不明智的。

选择似乎只剩下克拉克和布鲁斯之间的私人时间了，但克拉克更绝望地发现，即使他和布鲁斯看似同处一个屋檐下，他们也几乎完全没有能独处的时间。无论何时，似乎总是有卡拉或阿尔弗雷德围绕在周围，大多数时两者都有。

克拉克终于完全理解了那些在婴儿尿布的包围下想争取一点温存时间的新父母。他甚至都没想到那么远，就只想在超人、他的工作还有卡拉之间偷个十分钟的间隙都无法办到。

也许这就是为什么布鲁斯即使感觉到了他们之间的性吸引也一个字没说。即使是蝙蝠侠本人，估计也没办法变出这个奇迹。

随着卡拉一天一天能走会爬，情况也并没有更好：现在卡拉的活动范围扩大了，行为模式也越来越难预料。克拉克的予取予求已经不再能满足她，连布鲁斯的权威地位也进入岌岌可危的边缘。她不再眼巴巴地求抱抱，而是采取更主动的出击姿态了。

就如眼下，克拉克帮着阿尔弗雷德把卡拉才放在体重秤上，一抬手，卡拉便向前一跳，像一条小鱼从他们手臂之间溜了出去。她滑下了台子，那一阵小旋风穿过了房间。房间那一头的布鲁斯正一边脱下他的外套一边走进来，一低头发现自己一条腿上已经挂上了一个小婴儿。

“你又想要什么？”他问，抬头看见了这边的阵仗，“又一次？我怎么记得上周她才量过。”

他将她一把捞起来，穿过房间，交还回克拉克手里。卡拉一只小手还依依不舍地拽着布鲁斯的领带不放，克拉克小心地把她的手一点点掰开了，他的指关节不小心地划过衬衫前襟，一丝触电般的刺痛穿透他的指端，下一秒，布鲁斯按住了被抓皱的领带，从容自如地后退一步。

他们的视线一碰便立即错开。克拉克若无其事地把卡拉固定在自己的双臂间，他一直等到布鲁斯离开之后才重新吐息。卡拉在他怀里扭来扭去，用头顶撞他的下巴，她咯咯笑着，已经忘记了自己刚才做过了什么。

“小淘气鬼，”克拉克用下巴顶回去，喃喃地说，“你可没帮上我一点忙。”

他把卡拉放回台上，拉直她踢来踢去的小胖腿，让阿尔弗雷德量她的身高。阿尔弗雷德把手轻轻地放在卡拉胸口，安抚着她，这让她安静了大概两秒，然后又开始两腿乱蹬起来。克拉克宠溺地捏捏她的小脚丫子，把她拎起来。

“好了，你这个小坏蛋，你的苦刑结束了。在你找到空子溜下去惹布鲁斯不高兴之前，我们最好还是回楼上去吧。”

“哦，不必担心那个，至少今晚不用，布鲁斯老爷今晚要出去。”阿尔弗雷德说，他把最新的数值发给卢修斯。克拉克本来已经抱着卡拉走向楼梯，闻言停了下来。“他有一个约会，马上就会走了。”

克拉克有片刻的失语，只觉得胸腔内部一股冷冰冰的拉力拽着他的心脏往下直坠，最终又狠又重地砸到了地上。

“哦，”他最后说，“听起来……很好。”

阿尔弗雷德抬头看了他一眼，“布鲁斯老爷觉得他也是时候重回社交场了。虽然我差不多已经放弃他最终能从那些约会找到一个能定下来的，但至少他自己还愿意去尝试。我也没什么好抱怨的了。”他以此作结。

“那很好。”克拉克只能说。

卡拉拽着他的领子，对他的怔然不动感觉到好奇，想要把他拉下去要一个亲亲，克拉克低头漫不经心地用嘴唇贴了贴她温暖的额头。她闻起来带着婴儿的奶香，带着沉甸甸的分量依偎在他胸前。当卡拉拉拽着他两边脸颊时，克拉克又亲了亲她。

布鲁斯有个约会。显而易见，他做出了他的选择。显然克拉克或者超人，对布鲁斯想要的那种关系来说太多太复杂了。他不怪布鲁斯，换成是他自己，说不定也会这样选。如果能够有更简单更轻松的选项，谁会想要连自己想要什么都还弄不清楚的超人呢？他早就知道这一点了，不是吗？当世界平安无事时，没人需要超人。

“克拉克？”阿尔弗雷德面露关切，克拉克茫茫然地看着他，惊觉到自己站在那里不动已经超出了正常的反应时间。“有什么不对吗？你看起来很……震惊。”

“没有，呃，我只是，忽然听到了某些事，”克拉克说，他匆匆地把卡拉递给阿尔弗雷德，后者丝毫不怀疑地接下来。“我需要出去一下，是超人的那类事，我最好，你知道——”

他在自己再也编不下去之前逃了出去。

 

幸好，在其他的地方，还有人是需要超人的。

超人去了一下大都会，在高速公路上拦下了一辆失控的校车。当他把受伤的孩子们连同巴士一起送到医院门前，他们兴高采烈地朝他欢呼，掏出手机拍他，就好像这只是娱乐节目，根本没人遭遇生死一瞬。克拉克可能会对此皱眉，但超人只是挥挥手，飞走了。

他又绕了一点路去了阿尔卑斯山，把一行登山者从雪崩的山中带了出来，这没花他多少时间，快得他回到大宅时，走进房间才感觉头发上的雪被室温融化低滴落下来。

他在房间里没看见阿尔弗雷德，也没看见卡拉。克拉克有点迷惑地停下来，他当然能听见卡拉的心跳，但听起来有点奇怪，她并不在房子里，而在其他地方。跟她在一起的还有布鲁斯和其他人的声音——

克拉克的眼睛因为顿悟而惊恐地睁大了。阿尔弗雷德匆匆走进来时，他的脸色也证明了克拉克的猜想。“克拉克，抱歉，似乎卡拉又藏起来，恐怕还是需要你——”

“我听见她在哪里了，”克拉克说，因为尴尬又恼火而不知道该做何表情，只能扶额叹息，“如果布鲁斯不是忽发奇想带着她出去约会的话，那就是我们一直避免发生的事最后还是发生了。”

“你是说——”阿尔弗雷德懂了，顿时也啼笑皆非：“我马上打电话给布鲁斯老爷。”


	22. Chapter 22

“现在你高兴了？”布鲁斯对挂在他臂弯里那个小坏蛋说。“你成功了，完全毁掉了我的约会。”

那颗金色的小脑袋讨好地朝着他抬起来。“噗？”她满怀期待地叫道。布鲁斯在她脑门上点了一下，“别叫我。”他板着脸说，“我现在对你很不满，我就知道总有一天我会后悔的，但没想到会来得这么快。”

十分钟之前，他好不容易编了个借口送走了他的约会对象。万幸对方并没有听到从后备箱里传来的诡异动静，布鲁斯意识到那可能是什么，简直连心脏都要停跳了。

卡拉咯咯笑着朝后倒，然后又以普通婴儿绝无可能做到的敏捷轻快爬起来，趴到他胸口上， 用大大的发着光的蓝眼睛和他对看。

“你到底是怎么做到的，嗯？”布鲁斯继续问，“你到底计划了多久，又是怎么躲过了专门为你设计的关卡，钻到我的车里来的？”

婴儿无辜地看着他，把大拇指伸进嘴里开始吸吮。

“你就是靠这张无辜面孔来哄骗我们的吗？假装自己一无所知，实际上狡猾迅速得像条小蛇，对不对，”他继续质问，卡拉把拇指从嘴里拿出来了，嘴角拉出一条口水丝，“你就是个特别狡猾的婴儿，别用那个天真的眼神欺骗我了。”

卡拉爬到了他胸前，拉拽着他的领带，自然无比地将他当成了自己的擦手布。布鲁斯从旁边扯过一张纸巾，给她擦掉嘴角的口水滴答。卡拉又想来抓住他的大手掌，布鲁斯不得不停下让她先玩一会自己的手。

“好吧，我知道，这不是你的错，我应该第一时间就发现你的。”他叹了口气。“你现在成大了一点，那些预防措施也应该进一步升级。不怪你，我应该比你先想到这些的。”他停了停，在脑子里回放了一遍自己刚才说了什么——瞧，这就是现世报，他现在听起来就像另一个理性溺爱版的克拉克了。

卡拉张嘴轻轻地咬在他掌沿。她现在已经萌出了六颗小小的乳牙，还有更多牙齿等着萌出来。这叫她牙龈发痒，总想要抓过手边的什么东西咬一咬，把她的婴儿车和小床都啃得一个个小坑洞。布鲁斯捏住她的两颊，在自己见血之前把手抢救出来。

“我可不像克拉克是你的大玩具。”他半是警告，半是好笑，用手把她一缕额发扫到一边去。“人类是脆弱的，是会受伤的。明白吗？”

不管卡拉是否明白，她都收回了牙齿，冲他露出一个大大笑脸。布鲁斯把她抱起来，走向落地窗。从韦恩大厦的顶层望出去，底下那千万点连起来的城市的灯火，夜的迷雾为她笼上一层诱人的神秘感，轻易就能迷住那些不知真相的眼睛。

卡拉也被吸引住了，她呀呀地叫着，整张脸都贴在了玻璃上。布鲁斯看着她，那迷迷蒙蒙的灯光映射到她脸上，幽幽变幻。这非人类的存在，此刻也仿佛被点染上了人间的色彩。

从那双纯净得不属于这个世界的眼睛里，又看见了什么？她能明白他所见的一切吗？她能够理解那些穷街陋巷里纠缠不清的罪恶和痛苦吗？

布鲁斯眼前浮现起另一张脸，另一双蓝眼睛。同样真挚热情、天真又狡猾。那些妄图给他打上标签的人类该有多愚蠢，居然自信可以让这样超越生死和人世的存在染上世俗的颜色。

“他们”不属于这个世界，也不属于他，人类只是无比幸运地暂时留住了“他们”一瞬。

“布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音在他耳边响起，布鲁斯回过神来，卡拉也听见了，惊喜地扑向声音发出的地方，他不得不动手把她固定住，“超人已经赶过去了。”

布鲁斯也已经看见空中冒冒失失地冲过来的那个红蓝色人影了。他站在原地等着，没过多久，已经换好了衣服的克拉克就轻手轻脚地扭开门闪进来。

他环顾一周，对上了这一边的布鲁斯和他怀里的卡拉，脸上不由自己地绽开笑容，然后又在布鲁斯冰冷的视线里一点点收起来。克拉克清清嗓子，“对不起，我知道这一次绝对是不可原谅的，但她并不知道自己在做什么——”

“我明白。不是她的错。我应该早就想到了。”布鲁斯说，克拉克后面准备好的洋洋洒洒的道歉词一下子意外地断了。他目瞪口呆地看着布鲁斯，好像忽然不认识眼前的人了。

“真的？你一点不生气？”他小心翼翼地确认，“也不打算对我吼——呃，对我说教不应该太溺爱她之类？”

布鲁斯面无表情地看着他，克拉克尴尬地抓抓头，“对不起，我就是……我听阿尔弗雷德说了你今晚有计划。我应该注意看好她的。”

“你也不可能预知她会这么做，”布鲁斯说，“没关系，这也不怪你。”

克拉克再次紧张起来，布鲁斯今晚简直太善解人意了，他不得不合理地怀疑，对方一定准备了更可怕的后手在等着他。为免万一，他还是先低头退让为上策。

“我真的很抱歉让你今晚的计划落空，我知道这很恼人也很煞风景。”克拉克打点好他最诚恳的表情，“不过我肯定一切还可以挽回的。你看，我可以带着卡拉先回堪萨斯一段时间，这样对你也更方便一点。我妈妈也不会介意收留我们一段时间——”

“我说了没关系，克拉克，”布鲁斯不耐烦地打断他，“我早就接受了有一个婴儿的存在就是会时不时出一点意外的状况。别小题大做了。”

“这个嘛，”克拉克很委婉地说，“也许一开始还是小问题，但久而久之……没关系，我明白的，人们需要一些……交际关系，和别人的联系，之类。我绝对能理解，你不应该，也不必完全牺牲你的……私人关系，来迁就我们。你已经做得足够多了。”

他觉得自己已经说得不能更委婉更清楚的，但布鲁斯瞪着他，他也看回去，他们大眼瞪小眼，一时间气氛就莫名尴尬起来。

“我明白了，”布鲁斯说，“当你说关系，其实你指的是性交。”

“卡拉还在这里，”克拉克提醒他注意用词，布鲁斯毫不在意地低头看了一眼已经躺在他胳膊里打呼噜的卡拉。

“等她会说话之后我们再担心她学坏的事吧，”他说，一丝了然闪过他眼底。“是那个无性生活的调查，对不对？我还以为那是你为了自己，结果那是因为我？”

克拉克哑口无言。他在这一瞬间想起了阿尔弗雷德说过，大宅里所有的网络操作都会经过布鲁斯那里。他怎么会把最重要的这一点给忘了。

布鲁斯问，“到底是哪一点让你觉得我脆弱到会无法忍受区区几个月的无性生活，必须要你们来清场给我空间？”

“因为……你今晚给自己安排了个约会？”克拉克小心翼翼地说，他看得出布鲁斯的火气在上升，却不知道自己做错了什么。他明明已经在一接收到对方不感兴趣的信号便立即后退了。

“那是因为你最近一看见我就像惊弓之鸟一样，连大气都不敢出。”布鲁斯讽刺道，克拉克再次目瞪口呆，“没错，我知道你看出来了。我只是想让你知道我可以找其他人，这样你也能感觉自在一点。我们都是成年人，这种问题完全可以妥善处理，没必要因此弄得彼此尴尬。”

“妥善处理？这就是你的处理方式？”克拉克不敢置信地低叫道。布鲁斯给他一个怒视，卡拉在他怀里不安地动了动，克拉克自觉降低了音量，“我怎么会因为你和别人在一起而感觉自在？那完全等于你把不感兴趣甩到我脸上来好吗？我能接受拒绝，布鲁斯，你完全可以直接告诉我。但别用这种方式。”说到最后，他也有点怒上心头。

他说完之后，布鲁斯没有立即接话，而是神情古怪地看着他。“我以为你根本不想要。”他说。

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，他迟了一秒才领会到布鲁斯的意思。“……不，我的感觉是……完全相反的。”

他们在一片寂然里面面相觑，布鲁斯的眼神莫测高深，他再次注视着克拉克，克拉克情不自禁地吞咽了一下，连那声动静都令人尴尬地显著。

既然所有的时机都不够好，那么，就是现在了。

“我不知道我到底想要什么，”他说，这坦诚使得布鲁斯扬眉。“我希望你能够接受我的存在，作为超人，也作为克拉克。我想要成为你的同伴，朋友，如果我们还有其他更多的可能，我也想要，不管那是什么。”他脸红了。“这听起来是不是太贪婪了？”

布鲁斯既不回答，也没有拒绝，他只是看着他，卡拉正靠在他怀里，在睡梦里发出轻缓的呼吸，克拉克几乎不能自己地靠近过去。布鲁斯动作无比轻柔地把卡拉过渡到他臂弯里。虽然克拉克更想做的是一起拥住他们两个。

在他的勇气消失殆尽之前，克拉克低声说：“如果我现在说爱，是不是太早太急切了？”

他抬起眼睛看向布鲁斯，近在咫尺里，布鲁斯眼睛几乎是纯然的黑色。克拉克能看见自己的倒影迎着布鲁斯眼里的火花，像莽撞不顾的扑火飞蛾。

布鲁斯也微微低下头来。“你要知道，”他低声说，克拉克只来得及想他的声音听起来一半危险一半诱惑。他要对克拉克说什么呢？

“——阿尔弗雷德可以听见你。”

克拉克赫然瞪圆了眼睛。

“非常抱歉，我一直在线待命，克拉克，只是为了以防万一。”阿尔弗雷德说，布鲁斯没有打断，他们都知道克拉克能听见，“我没料到会听到这么……曲折而富有信息量的谈话。但容我提醒一下，已经差不多到卡拉的睡觉时间了，最好尽快送她回来。至于你们二位另外还有什么事，可以在你们自己的时间解决。”他挂断了。

“……对，”克拉克说，他们互相又看了看，克拉克情难自己地微笑一下，

“我最好还是趁阿尔弗雷德发出最后通牒之前把她带回去。那就……待会见？”

布鲁斯点头，他的手在克拉克的手臂上轻轻一滑过去便放了手，克拉克需要多得多的定力才能忍受那分开的瞬间而不马上贴回去。

“稍后见。”布鲁斯道。这短短三个字里包含的承诺，还有布鲁斯的视线追着他的样子，都让克拉克的心轻快地在胸腔中飘了起来。多么诡异，在这个晚上早一点的时候，他还在完全相反的情绪里。很显然，他不该怀疑这一点：蝙蝠侠确实能创造奇迹。

 

 

最后他们——阿尔弗雷德、克拉克、露易丝——决定，给卡拉写一个系列故事，关于一个从遥远的氪星上掉到地球上来的孩子的故事。  
蝙蝠侠以书面形式声明拒绝参与其中的任何部分。  
这是一个错误的决定。  
直到卡拉四岁的时候，布鲁斯才在无意中发现，自己在那个系列故事里被描写成了一个高大、富有、坏脾气的养父，一开始不情不愿，然而最终还是一点一点被他那个“从星星上掉下来的孩子”给融化了。  
布鲁斯一点也不喜欢那个角色。  
现在他还要在每个晚上把这个故事给卡拉读一遍。因为这是卡拉最喜欢的睡前故事。  
这是一个蝙蝠侠vs氪星人×2（买小送大）却一直一直失败的悲伤的故事。

 

克拉克还是一有机会就抓住露易丝抱怨布鲁斯的种种。  
“他现在变成卡拉最喜欢的人了。”他伤心地说。  
“别急，等她到了青春期，他就会失去她的爱的。”露易丝补充：“很快你们俩都会一样地被她嫌弃的。”

总而言之，就是这样一个简单愉快的故事。

End

（因为这是一个养孩子的故事所以就专注养孩子，肉啊谈恋爱啊什么请自行补完。）


End file.
